Unexpectedly Expectant (Traduction)
by MaisieW
Summary: Certains secrets peuvent rassembler des personnes. Molly avait simulé la mort de Sherlock et n'avait désormais personne à qui se confier, excepter à la seule personne qui connaissait la vérité... Le frère de Sherlock, Mycroft. Avec le temps, Molly découvre une facette de Mycroft qu'elle ne connaissait pas et Mycroft commence à réaliser que pas n'importe est un poisson rouge.
1. Blabla de la traductrice

Hi guys !

Me revoilà avec **une traduction de la fiction de steffy2106.** Personnellement je suis très heureuse d'avoir eu l'autorisation de traduire car j'adore la série Sherlock (je suis une grosse grosse fan) le couple principal n'est pas un couple qu'on a l'habitude de voir dans les fictions françaises... Et c'est ce qui me plait. Et finalement cette histoire est absolument géniale en anglais alors j'espère que vous aurez le même rendu en français.

Je vais essayer de faire court dans mon blabla de début parce que je me répète à tous les débuts de traductions et parce que j'embête tout le monde:

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas et que je la traduis avec l'accord de l'auteur anglaise steffy2106.

Les personnages ne sont pas non plus à moi tout comme les images et gifs que je glisserai à chaque chapitre.

Je ne fais pas de traduction mot à mot parce qu'entre nous si je le faisais ça ne voudrait plus rien dire. Je vais donc égoïstement me permettre d'éviter les répétitions.

Ceci est une fiction dite Mollcroft (Sans se mentir Mycroft Holmes est juste _awesome_ et Molly Hooper est génial.)

La mise en page a été modifié pour correspondre à la mise en page 'française' c'est à dire avec des "-" pour les dialogues... ça ne change rien à l'histoire mais ça me permet d'y voir plus clair...

Je posterai aussi cette traduction sur Wattpad (ok) et Achive of our own (en attente de décision)

Si par hasard vous avez connaissance d'un plagiat de cette histoire merci de me le signaler rapidement que je mette les points sur les i direct ;)

Merci d'avance de lire et de suivre cette histoire! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ou des petits votes pour me dire si la traduction vous convient (ou non).

Bisous xx

Maisie


	2. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde! Le lien qui suit est celui de la vidéo faite par l'auteure: watch?v=IVQdhWRf6DM N'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un coup d'œil.  
**

 **Il y a eut un petit raté pour ce chapitre/ prologue mais ça y est tout va bien :)**

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 ** _[Prologue]_**

Molly était assise sur le couvercle des toilettes, un test de grossesse positif dans sa main et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était censée faire. Elle voulait rire et pleurer, tout en même temps.

Elle laissa ses yeux se poser sur le rebord du lavabo où trois autres tests attendaient, tous positifs.

Elle avait 35 ans. C'était sa seule et peut-être même unique chance d'avoir un bébé. Molly secoua la tête et laissa le test tomber dans la poubelle avant de marcher d'un air hébété à travers le salon. Une chose était sûre : elle allait garder son bébé quoi qu'il en dise.

Elle regarda vers de la table basse où la une du journal disait, « _Sherlock Holmes le retour !_ » cela datait de la semaine précédente maintenant, mais Molly le gardait comme un rappel depuis. C'était le jour où elle avait finalement arrêté de mentir à tout le monde.

Deux ans, deux ans étaient passés depuis qu'elle avait simulé la mort de Sherlock et si quelqu'un lui avait dit que les choses allaient tourner de cette manière, elle lui aurait ri au nez, pensant qu'il était complètement fou.

Et encore, là elle était dans le scénario le plus absurde, mise en cloque par l'homme le plus improbable. Un homme dont elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il tienne à elle, un homme dont elle n'était pas sûre de la manière dont elle en était tombée amoureuse.

Molly regarda son téléphone comme s'il allait prendre vie. Qu'était-elle censée faire ? Ils avaient été d'accord de prendre leurs distances après que Sherlock ait ressuscité. Il n'avait même pas essayé de la joindre en 10 jours. Comment pouvait-elle juste l'appeler et lui annoncer sa grossesse ? Peut-être qu'il était inutile de le faire… Elle connaissait le taux de fausses couches pour les femmes durant leur premier trimestre, particulièrement pour les femmes de plus de 30 ans.

Molly se pencha pour attraper le téléphone, mais elle s'arrêta. Comment pouvait-elle mettre ce poids sur ses épaules ? Elle se sentait prête à être mère et elle était sûre qu'il ne voudrait jamais se voir comme un père, merde il se voyait tout juste comme un homme.

Elle se leva et se plaça en face de la fenêtre pour regarder le soleil se coucher sur la rue. Elle balaya l'allée des yeux jusqu'au réverbère en face de sa maison et soupira en repérant la caméra de sécurité attachée à la lampe elle-même.

Elle grogna, secouant sa tête et fermant les rideaux. Qui était-elle en train de duper ? Si elle ne lui disait pas il le découvrirait assez tôt. Cet homme devinait tout et elle savait donc déjà qu'elle devrait payer cet enfer.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration essayant de calmer ses nerfs et les battements rapides de son cœur.

\- Allez Molly Hooper, tu peux le faire, se chuchota-t-elle en attrapant son téléphone d'une main tremblante.

Elle pressa le numéro abrégé 2 et il répondit après la première sonnerie.

Molly ferma les yeux, et s'adossa contre le mur pour se soutenir.

\- Salut… Non, non je vais bien. Désolée de te déranger, mais j'ai besoin de te voir… Oui c'est important… Ok j'y serais. Non, il ne sait pas… A bientôt.

Molly glissa son téléphone dans la poche de son jean et s'assit sur son sofa, contemplant la télé éteinte, attendant qu'il arrive. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont ça allait se passer.

Elle ferma ses yeux, laissant sa tête reposée sur le sofa pendant qu'elle se souvenait de la façon dont tout cela avait commencé.


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour! Et voilà le premier chapitre, comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit commentaire si la fiction vous plait/ déplait (ce serait triste) ou si quelque chose ne vous va pas dans la traduction. Je suis humaine - malheureusement- et à avoir le nez collé sur l'écran je peux manquer 10 fois la même erreur...**

 **Dernière petite chose je dois remercier ma petite sœur 3 qui a le courage de relire pour me dire ce qui ne lui va pas dans la traduction... Une vraie prof!**

 **Bisous x**

 ** **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ****

 _Deux ans plus tôt_

Molly sortit de la morgue alors qu'il faisait déjà sombre à l'extérieur. Elle soupira regardant sa montre, elle avait fait bien plus de 4 heures supplémentaires ce soir mais peu importait la manière dont elle se laissait immerger par son travail, elle ne pouvait ôter ce sentiment lancinant de culpabilité qui la dévorait de l'intérieur.

Elle avait accepté d'aider Sherlock, elle savait qu'elle le ferait encore et encore s'il le lui demandait mais mentir à tout le monde, voir leur chagrin et leur peine, était pour elle plus dur à supporter qu'elle ne l'eût pensé et cela ne faisait seulement qu'une semaine depuis que tout avait commencé.

Molly enveloppa sa veste fermement autour d'elle tout essayant de combattre les frissons du soir. Elle allait traverser la route quand une luxueuse sedan noire s'arrêta devant elle.

La vitre teintée s'abaissa mais elle savait déjà à qui s'attendre avant même de le voir.

\- Bonsoir Dr Hooper, puis-je vous reconduire chez vous ?

\- Monsieur Holmes.

Elle essaya de sourire mais elle n'était jamais totalement à l'aise avec Mycroft Holmes. Peut être était- ce parce qu'il était le frère de Sherlock, peut-être était ce à cause de son habituelle attitude hautaine, ou même parce que cet homme représentait le Gouvernement Britannique et pourrait la faire disparaitre d'un claquement de doigts.

\- Je... Ummmm... C'est juste... Je...

Elle regarda de haut en bas la rue.

\- Montez Dr. Hooper, je veux juste parler, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui, ses mains soigneusement poser sur ses genoux.

Mycroft donna son adresse au chauffeur. Elle allait lui demander comment il savait où elle habitait mais elle secoua la tête. C'était Mycroft Holmes ; il connaissait probablement tout sur elle.

Ils restèrent silencieux tout le trajet et alors que les minutes passaient elle devenait de plus en plus nerveuse.

\- Respirez Dr. Hooper, dit Mycroft en lui lançant un rapide regard.

\- S'il vous plait appelez-moi Molly, Mr Holmes. Je crois que nous sommes passés au-dessus de ça vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom, dit-elle en espérant disperser l'appréhension irrationnelle qu'elle ressentait.

\- Très bien Molly, répliqua-t-il tandis qu'il faisait quelque chose sur son portable mais elle ne manqua pas le fait qu'il ne lui avait pas proposé de l'appeler Mycroft. Puis-je me joindre à vous pour quelques minutes quand nous arriverons à destination ? J'aimerais discuter de certaines choses.

Molly n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre qu'il voulait parler de Sherlock et acquiesça.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le petit salon, Molly ne put qu'être embarrassée. Ce n'était pas qu'elle essayait d'impressionner Mycroft Holmes de quelque manière que ce soit mais juste de le voir ici, debout dans son costume trois pièces gris clair hors de prix, qui coutait probablement plus que tous les meubles de son appartement, lui faisait sentir qu'elle n'était complètement pas à sa place.

\- C'est...

Il regarda autour tout en s'appuyant sur son parapluie toujours présent.

\- Charmant.

Il grimaça avec un léger dégout quand Toby se frotta contre son pantalon.

Molly sourit. Elle devait admettre qu'il avait beaucoup plus de tact que son frère.

\- Non ça ne l'est pas, mais merci pour l'effort. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Je voulais juste vous faire savoir que tout va en accord avec le plan. Notre ami commun a maintenant traversé la mer du Nord et va bien. Bien, comme, aussi bien que nous pouvons espérer.

Molly lui offrit un large et honnête sourire. Elle était contente que Sherlock aille bien.

\- Merci.

\- Maintenant, passons à un sujet plus sérieux. Que voulez-vous ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Demanda-telle en fronçant ses sourcils de confusion.

\- Oui, vous avez pris des risques inconsidérés pour aider mon frère dans ce temps de besoin ; quelque chose que j'ai grandement apprécié. Ma question est, que puis-je vous donner pour cela. Il y a peu de chose que je ne puisse obtenir.

\- Pourquoi feriez -vous ça ? Je ne veux rien pour ce que j'ai fait. Je l'ai fait par amitié.

Mycroft sourit en ajustant sa veste.

\- Je ne crois pas en l'amitié Dr. Hooper, les hommes veulent toujours quelque chose en retour. L'altruisme est juste un mythe. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui n'ait pas d'arrière-pensée.

\- Si c'est le cas, je vous suggèrerais de trouver de meilleurs amis.

\- Je n'ai aucun ami, répondit-il impassible.

Molly détourna le regard comme elle savait qu'il n'apprécierait pas la vague de pitié qui la heurta.

\- Eh bien je suppose que vous n'avez juste pas rencontré les bonnes personnes.

\- Je rencontre toutes les sortes de personnes qu'i rencontrer Miss Hooper.

Molly secoua le visage.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, je n'ai pas d'arrière-pensées.

\- Mais vous avez des sentiments... Les sentiments sont des faiblesses. Etre affecté n'est pas un avantage.

Molly croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, essayant de calmer sa colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez à propos d'être affecté ? Se préoccuper des autres est une force pour moi pas une faiblesse.

Mycroft inclina la tête sur le côté, indécis.

\- Vous le pensez vraiment.

\- Oui.

Mycroft sortit sa montre de sa poche, et regarda l'heure.

\- Très bien, si vous changez d'avis faites le moi juste savoir.

\- Je ne le ferai pas.

Mycroft ricana.

\- Si vous le dites.

\- Viendriez- vous aux funérailles la semaine prochaine ? Laissa -t-elle échapper avant qu'il ne sorte de l'appartement.

Mycroft se retourna, sa main reposant sur la poignée.

\- Pourquoi diable ferais-je ça ? Tout le monde sait que Sherlock et moi étions brouillés et j'ai beaucoup de travail. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ce simulacre de funérailles.

\- Oh... Ok.

\- Vous êtes déçue. Pourquoi êtes -vous déçue ? Demanda-t-il en lâchant la poignée de la porte et en reculant de quelques pas dans la pièce.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas. Comment savez-vous que je suis déçue ?

Mycroft sourit et celui- là sembla vraiment sincère.

\- Sherlock n'est pas le plus intelligent, je suis le plus intelligent.

\- Oh !

Molly haussa les sourcils de surprise. Sherlock était un génie, donc qu'est-ce que cela faisait de Mycroft ? Un super génie ?

\- Je peux déduire même mieux qu'il ne pourra jamais rêver, c'est aussi la raison de sa frustration et de son aversion.

\- Je vois...

Molly commença à se mordre la lèvre inférieure, elle redevenait encore nerveuse, elle n'aimait pas l'idée que Mycroft la lise comme un livre ouvert.

\- Mais la raison derrière votre déception m'échappe.

\- C'est juste... Vous savez.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- J'aimais l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un là-bas qui pourrais m'aider à gérer toute cette douleur, quelqu'un qui est dans le secret.

Elle secoua sa main avec dédain.

\- Mais vous avez raison, vous êtes occupé oubliez que j'ai demandé.

Mycroft acquiesça de la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas celui qui aide les gens à faire face à tout et n'importe quoi. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit Molly, merci encore pour avoir seconder mon frère.

Il se tourna vers elle après être sorti de l'appartement.

\- Au fait, je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de m'appeler Mycroft, ajouta- t- il avec un petit sourire avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

\- Mycroft... Essaya Molly après qu'il soit parti et grimaça.

Ouai, cela **sonnait** juste faux. Molly se prépara une tasse de thé aux plantes et sourit heureuse que Sherlock soit maintenant en sécurité, en sécurité comme Sherlock Holmes peut l'être. Au moins elle n'avait pas fait ça et prit tous ces risques pour rien.


	4. Chapter 3

Molly noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes en gardant ses yeux fixés sur son propre reflet. Comment était-elle censée jouer le jeu aujourd'hui ? Faire face à John et son cœur brisé en sachant qu'elle y participait, en sachant qu'un mot d'elle pourrait soulager sa peine ?

Elle lissa avec ses mains sa robe noire et détourna le regard. Elle savait qu'elle prenait la bonne décision, elle savait que le dire à John le mettrait en danger. Un faux pas couterait la vie à Sherlock. Après tout le réseau de Moriarty n'était pas la chose la plus facile à démanteler.

Elle soupira en se contentant d'un chignon. Savoir qu'elle allait faire ce qu'il fallait ne rendait pas la situation meilleure pour elle. Molly n'avait jamais été bonne pour mentir. L'une des raisons étant qu'elle n'avait jamais considéré le mensonge comme nécessaire. Cette situation était une exception où mentir était un mal nécessaire pour protéger tout le monde, elle incluse.

Elle tourna sur elle-même tandis qu'elle accrochait des pendants de perles à ses oreilles. La robe qu'elle portait était celle qu'elle avait porté pour les funérailles de son père. A cette pensée, son cœur se mit à battre. Cela faisait neuf ans depuis sa mort et la douleur était toujours aussi fraiche alors qu'elle enfilait la robe. Peut-être était-ce une bonne chose. Peut-être cela l'aidera à faire un peu mieux semblant.

Son téléphone sonna et le nom de John s'afficha sur l'écran.

\- Salut John, oui j'allais partir. Je te verrai là-bas.

Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de retenir ses larmes.

\- Je sais John. Il me manque aussi.

\- Ce n'était pas un mensonge, Sherlock lui manquait.

Quand le taxi laissa Molly au cimetière, elle nota que John, Mme Hudson et Greg Lestrade étaient déjà là.

Alors que Molly approchait, John marcha vivement dans sa direction et la tira dans une forte étreinte, chose dont elle ne s'attendait pas.

\- Merci, j'avais besoin de toi ici, dit-il en brisant l'étreinte mais il garda ses mains sur ses épaules. Personne ne peut le comprendre comme nous.

Le cœur de Molly avait physiquement mal pour John. Elle n'avait pas manqué son regard hagard, sa légère barbe de trois jours, ses yeux injectés de sang et les cernes noires. Elle était un instrument dans la douleur de John et elle se haïssait pour cela.

\- Ils tiennent tous à Sherlock, dit-elle, sa voix chargée d'émotion.

Deux autres personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas arrivèrent et allèrent se tenir près de Mrs. Hudson.

\- Oui mais ils ne l'aimaient pas, pas de la même façon que nous.

\- Tu n'en sais rien John.

John lui lança un regard, les yeux partagés entre la douleur et la colère. Il laissa sa main glissée jusqu'à son coude et l'escorta jusqu'à la tombe de Sherlock.

\- Certaines personnes ne devraient pas être là et d'autres devraient l'être, ajouta- t- il, sa colère clairement perceptible.

Molly comprit que John passait par les cinq stades du chagrin. Elle avait vécu la même chose quand son père était mort. En premier, John lui avait demandé plusieurs fois s'il y avait une chance que Sherlock ait fait semblant. Il insistait tellement qu'elle avait presque cru qu'il savait, maintenant il était en colère contre l'entourage de Sherlock, ce qui était le stade 2, au moins il y avait une sorte de progrès.

\- Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ne soit même pas venu ! Lui cracha-t-il.

Molly le regarda, confuse.

\- Mycroft, répondit John comme si Molly aurait dû comprendre.

\- Oh tu sais je suis sûre qu'il a le cœur brisé mais peut-être est-ce sa façon de surmonter ça, peut-être qu'il n'est pas pour un étalage public ou –

John secoua la tête en reniflant fortement. Il éclaircit sa gorge et Molly savait qu'il essayait de contenir ses larmes.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison Molly, il aurait dû venir… Nous montrer son soutien.

\- Et je suis là John, j'étais juste en retard, dit Mycroft si près derrière elle qu'elle sursauta.

Elle se retourna brusquement, une main sur sa poitrine.

\- Mycroft… Murmura-t-elle.

Il avait été si silencieux, c'était comme s'il était apparu de nulle part. Elle laissa ses yeux glisser derrière lui et vit sa voiture garée à côté du corbillard. Elle le regarda et essaya de le remercier du regard. La légère inclination de sa tête lui indiqua qu'il avait compris.

\- Comment peux-tu être en retard aux funérailles de ton propre frère ? Demanda John en laissant sortir sa colère.

\- Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait le remarquer, répondit Mycroft en se grandissant. Toutes les vies ont une fin, tous les cœurs sont brisés John.

John ouvrit la bouche et Molly put voir le scandale approché.

Molly posa sa main sur l'épaule de John pour qu'il arrête de parler.

\- Mycroft s'il vous plait, implora- t- elle.

Mycroft la regarda et si elle ne le connaissait pas un peu mieux elle aurait dit que son visage s'était très légèrement adoucit.

\- Très bien Molly, je m'abstiendrai de tout autre commentaire.

John fronça les sourcils, regardant Molly puis Mycroft comme s'il était témoin de quelque chose de contre nature. John attrapa sa main et la serra avant de se tourner quand le prêtre fut sur le point de commencer.

Molly n'eut pas à simuler la tristesse puisque ses larmes dégringolaient librement sur son visage. Elle pleura pour John et toute la peine qu'il ressentait. Elle pleura pour Sherlock et la mission dangereuse qu'il menait. Elle pleura pour elle-même et tous les changements qu'elle avait traversés récemment.

Je veux être seul pendant un moment mais Mrs. Hudson et moi pouvons te reconduire chez toi, dit John une fois que la cérémonie fut terminée.

Molly allait ouvrir la bouche pour accepter mais Mycroft intervint en se plantant à côté d'elle.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Dr. Watson, je vais reconduire Molly chez elle.

John lui lança un regard interrogateur et se détendit quand elle acquiesça.

\- Ne m'oublie pas, lui dit-il alors qu'il la lâchait. Mycroft.

\- John, répliqua Mycroft avant de se tourner vers Molly. Nous y allons ?

Molly acquiesça en marchant à ses côtés.

\- Merci, dit-elle en lissant sa robe tandis qu'elle s'installait dans la voiture.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je dois passer devant votre maison pour revenir à mon bureau, répondit-il, les yeux fixés sur son portable, cette chose stupide était comme une extension de son bras.

\- Non, je veux dire oui merci pour le voyage mais ce n'était pas pour cela que je voulais vous remercier.

Mycroft posa son portable dans sa veste de costume et se retourna vers Molly.

\- Pourquoi me remerciez-vous ?

\- Pour être venu. Je – Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas venir et j'apprécie.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour vous Molly, j'ai réalisé que ne pas venir serait plus suspect que venir tout compte fait.

\- Oh, ok alors.

Molly se sentit à la fois stupide et blessée. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas venu pour elle, il n'était pas sorti de son droit chemin pour aider son propre frère qu'avait-elle espéré ? Mycroft Holmes était le gouvernement Britannique, pourquoi se sentirait-il concerné par les sentiments d'une pathologiste stupide et maladroite ?

Mycroft soupira.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour John Watson il ira bien.

\- Comment savez que je suis inquiète ?

\- Vais-je devoir faire ça tout le temps ? Je peux vous déduire, et croyez-moi, c'est tellement flagrant qu'il n'est pas besoin d'être un Holmes pour le comprendre.

\- Il est dans une mauvaise passe et je me sens impuissante alors que je sais que j'ai le moyen de soulager sa douleur.

\- Non vous ne le ferez pas, ce n'est pas votre prérogative de lui dire.

\- Je sais et je ne parlerai pas.

\- Oui, mon frère a dit que vous êtes digne de confiance et il est habituellement un bon juge en ce qui concerne les gens. John ira bien. Le temps fera son travail. Il le fait toujours.

\- En tant qu'ami, il est de mon devoir de m'inquiéter pour lui ou pour… notre ami en commun. Vous devriez essayer un jour.

\- Je suis un homme d'âge mur avec, il me semble, des qualités plutôt irritables et une réputation d'homme sans cœur. Dites-moi Molly, qui serait volontaire ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Je le voudrais, lâcha-t-elle sans y penser.

Mycroft fronça les sourcils avant de lui donner un sourire tendu.

\- Merci pour votre offre Dr. Hooper, je garderai ça à l'esprit.

Elle sourit en retour, sachant qu'il rejettera son offre aussi tôt qu'elle sortira de la voiture. Cependant son offre était sincère, peut-être était-ce parce que Sherlock lui manquait ou était-ce parce que cet homme l'intriguait ou peut-être était-ce peut-être parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle pourrait l'atteindre, l'homme le plus hors de portée… Peut-être y avait-il de l'espoir.

\- Bien je crois que nous avons atteint votre destination, ajouta Mycroft.

Molly réalisa que la voiture s'était arrêtée et rougit furieusement.

\- Je… Oui, bien merci encore pour tout même si vous ne l'avez pas fait pour moi j'apprécie.

\- Et merci pour votre offre d'amitié.

Molly sortit de la voiture mais se pencha avant de fermer la porte.

\- Faites-en ce que vous voulez mais je crois fermement que profondément en vous il y a un cœur. La plupart des gens impitoyables ont un cœur Mycroft. Ils font juste tout pour le protéger même si cela veut dire briser le vôtre.

Elle lut la surprise sur son visage avant de refermer la portière et de marcher jusqu'à sa maison avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de répondre quelque chose.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Et voilà le premier 'vrai' chapitre... Pauvre Molly sa gentillesse la perdra *sourire*.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, de la traduction ou de nos deux personnages principaux... Ou alors juste parler de la pluie et du beau temps ça peut se faire aussi.**

 **Bisous x**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde! La rentrée approche pour moi et je me console avec cette fiction *c'est navrant*. Peu importe. Merci à tout ceux qui lisent, m'écrivent un petit mot ^^ et apprécie cette fiction.**

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

Cela faisait deux mois depuis les funérailles de Sherlock et ils avaient commencé à se voir une fois par semaine les vendredis pour un verre et partager des anecdotes sur Sherlock. Cela aidait un peu John et elle vit quelques sourires sincères sur son visage. Elle espérait que ce soir serait bien pour elle aussi, aujourd'hui avait été un jour particulièrement triste à la morgue et même si elle était pathologiste depuis 6 ans, cela la touchait encore de temps en temps et aujourd'hui était l'un de ces jours. Une famille de quatre personnes avait été pris dans un accident de voiture, le père et la mère étaient morts sur le coup. Le plus âgé des fils était dans un état critique et les urgentistes ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il passe la nuit. L'unique survivant était leur fils de trois ans.

Molly pressa le bouton 'enregistrer' et baissa le regard sur les résultats des analyses de sang. Elle allait commencer à dicter une nouvelle fois quand elle entendit une paire de talons claquer dans la morgue.

Molly attrapa la première chose qu'elle put trouver comme arme qui était une tasse à café 'Je vois les morts' un cadeau amusant de Stamford quand elle avait été promue pathologiste à temps complet.

\- Bravo Molly tu vas faire beaucoup de dégâts avec cette fichue tasse, grommela -t- elle en se déplaçant sur la pointe des pieds dans la morgue, la tasse devant-elle comme une batte.

Il y avait une femme, plutôt séduisante dans un superbe tailleur et des talons très hauts, Molly ne pouvait même pas imaginer faire un pas dans ceux-ci. La femme avait les yeux baissés, tapant furieusement sur son blackberry.

\- Puis-je vous aider ? Demanda Molly en baissant sa tasse.

La femme lança rapidement un regard dans sa direction avant de baisser encore une fois les yeux sur son téléphone.

\- Il y a une voiture devant pour vous. On a besoin de vous.

Molly fronça les sourcils.

\- Oh je ne crois pas.

La femme leva les yeux encore mais cette fois-ci elle garda ses yeux sur Molly avec un demi-sourire moqueur sur le visage.

\- Jolie tasse.

\- Qui a besoin de me voir ?

La femme arqua un sourcil.

\- Vous êtes en sécurité Miss Hooper mais mon employeur a une patience limitée.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix n'est-ce pas ?

La femme retourna à son portable.

\- Non.

Molly attrapa le téléphone dans sa poche pour composer le numéro de Lestrade quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche.

 _C'est mon assistante personnelle. J'attends dans la voiture. MH_

\- Vous travaillez pour Mycroft Holmes ?

La femme acquiesça en jouant toujours avec son blackberry.

\- Quel est votre nom ?

Comme la femme ne répondait pas, Molly alla dans le bureau prit son sac et sa veste et la suivit en silence jusqu'à l'élégante voiture noire.

\- Anthea, dit-elle en faisant un signe de la main à la voiture.

\- Quoi ? Mon nom est Anthea.

La porte s'ouvrit et Molly essaya de regarder à l'intérieur de la voiture mais elle ne vit que l'obscurité.

\- Montez Dr. Hooper.

Elle entendit le ton aristocratique de Mycroft provenant de cette obscurité.

\- Anthea commandez une autre voiture, Dr. Hooper et moi devons parler en privé.

\- Ce n'est pas son vrai nom n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non ça ne l'est pas et s'il vous plait ne vous inquiétez pas trop, aussi longtemps que suis en vie rien ne vous arrivera à vous ou à John Watson.

Assez bizarrement Molly le crut. Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme, elle ne savait même pas à quel point il était puissant, et même si cela l'ennuyait elle se sentait en sécurité.

\- Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous conseillerai d'utiliser quelque chose d'autre qu'une tasse comme arme.

Molly fronça les sourcils.

\- Elle n'a pas eu le temps de vous le dire.

\- Non, non elle ne l'a pas eu mais il y a des caméras de vidéos surveillance et où il y a des caméras je peux voir. Pensiez -vous que vous ne seriez pas sous surveillance ?

\- Eh bien oui, je ne compte pas. Je suis... Je ne suis personne.

\- Oh réfléchissez encore Molly, vous êtes l'unique raison pour laquelle mon frère a survécu. Vous étiez, ce jour- là, la personne en qui il a eu le plus confiance ce qui fait de vous un atout.

\- Et... Et vous m'espionnez souvent ?

Mycroft lui adressa un petit sourire hautain.

\- Je peux vous assurez que je n'apprécie pas ça. Je dois faire ce que j'ai à faire pour vous garder vous et les autres personnes en sécurité.

Molly soupira, sachant que ses soucis ne le stopperaient pas de faire ce qu'il pensait qu'il devait faire/ être son devoir.

\- Comment allez-vous Mr. Holmes ?

\- Excusez-moi ? Demanda-t-il visiblement surpris.

\- La dernière fois que je vous ai vu c'était il y a deux mois aux funérailles de Sherlock. Vous devez avoir un œil sur nous mais nous ne faisons pas la même chose donc comment allez-vous ?

\- Je pensais que nous étions d'accord pour que vous m'appeliez Mycroft. Et je vais bien, tout comme notre ami l'est.

Il sourit.

\- Vous souciez-vous vraiment de mon bien-être ou était-ce une façon délicate de prendre des nouvelles de la personne dont vous vous sentez véritablement concernée ?

Molly pencha sa tête sur le côté.

\- Vous êtes le génie, à vous de me le dire.

Mycroft lui lança un demi sourire en coin ; il sembla apprécier son attitude.

\- Vous semblez vraiment concernée mais pour être honnête je n'ai pas assez de données pour en être sûr. Comme je le disais plus tôt, les gens ont toujours quelque chose à l'esprit quand ils viennent à moi.

\- Eh bien vous êtes venu à moi, de quoi avez-vous besoin ?

Le téléphone de Mycroft sonna. Il regarda l'écran.

\- Je suis désolée, j'ai besoin de le prendre.

Mycroft écouta la personne.

\- Toto ne reviendra jamais au Kansas, répondit Mycroft de façon énigmatique. Donc, où en étions-nous ? Dit-il à Molly. Ah oui, je n'ai besoin de rien je suis juste venu ici pour vous informer que l'hôpital Saint Bartholomew fera l'objet d'une enquête à partir de demain. Vous n'avez à vous inquiéter de rien, cela n'a rien à voir avec vous. Vous serez tenu à l'écart de tous les rapports officiels ou non-officiels ; du point de vue des enquêteurs vous et vos dossiers sont interdit d'accès.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il sourit.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Ça ne semble pas juste.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour être juste Molly, je suis là pour vous protéger.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma à nouveau.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Au King's Pub où vous êtes censée rencontrer vos amis.

\- Comment - Elle secoua la tête. Je ne veux même pas savoir.

\- Je pense que c'est un choix judicieux. Est-ce que votre amitié est toujours d'actualité Molly ?

\- Bien sûr qu'elle l'est. De quoi avez-vous besoin ? Répéta-t-elle.

\- J'ai besoin de compagnie.

\- Je n'ai... ok bien sûr. Je umm vous voulez aller diner ? Demanda-t-elle, perdue.

Il sourit une nouvelle fois.

\- Je m'excuse Molly j'aurai dû être plus explicite.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge réajustant sa cravate.

\- Voyez-vous je déteste les réunions mondaines.

Molly hocha la tête, pas étonnée. Elle savait que Sherlock haïssait toutes les réunions mondaines et elle était pratiquement sûre que pour son frère ainé s'était pire.

\- Malheureusement quelquefois dans mon métier je dois me prêter aux jeux de ces événements. Il grimaça. Mais voyez-vous si Sherlock me semble un peu lent imaginez comment les gens ordinaires m'apparaissent ?

Molly savait que ses mots ne voulaient pas lui faire mal mais elle se sentait encore diminuée.

\- Des poissons rouges, confirma-t-il. Je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent de moi Molly, ne pensez pas autrement, mais voyez-vous, même si je dois y assister je veux limiter mon interaction avec les gens au minimum et beaucoup de gens qui veulent me rencontrer ont des idées derrière la tête.

Molly le regarda en silence, essayant de garder un visage impassible mais son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure. La considérait-elle comme un poisson rouge ? Si elle l'était pourquoi se donnait-il la peine de lui parler ?

\- Mais aussi étrange qu'il n'y parait vous ne semblez pas avoir d'arrière-pensées et je pense que votre compagnie m'aidera à tenir les gens à distance et stoppera une attention romantique non-désirée.

\- Tout ça pour dire – vous voulez que je sois votre rancard pour une soirée.

\- Disons que... oui.

Molly sourit.

\- Ok alors.

\- Ok alors ? ça veut dire que vous acceptez ?

\- Si cela vous est égal de passer votre journée avec une poisson rouge de pathologiste alors oui j'accepte.

Mycroft eut la décence de sembler mal à l'aise.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Bien sûr que si mais ça va.

Molly jeta un regard à sa montre, elle était déjà en retard de cinq minutes pour rencontre John et elle savait qu'il commencerait bientôt à être inquiet.

\- Donc, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Quand est-ce ? Et où ?

\- Ah oui, vous devez y aller, je m'excuse, ça m'est sorti de l'esprit. Ce sera un mariage, samedi prochain pour ce qui est du couple ou de l'endroit je suis désolé ces informations sont classées secret défense.

\- Ok. A quelle heure samedi ?

\- Ok ?

Mycroft fronça les sourcils, ses lèvres se plissèrent dans une claire désapprobation.

\- Je ne vous ai presque rien dit et vous dites déjà ok ? Nous devons vraiment travailler sur ça Molly, vous faites confiance aveuglément, à tel point que ça en devient de la stupidité.

Si cette remarque était venue de quelqu'un d'autre elle aurait été folle de rage mais il était un Holmes.

\- C'est ce que les amis font Mycroft, vous avez dit qu'il ne m'arriverait rien et j'ai décidé de vous croire qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas naturel.

\- Peut-être pour vous.

\- Peut-être pour moi... Murmura Mycroft comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Bien vous devriez y aller, Dr. Watson a repéré la voiture et est en route. Je vous contacterai pour plus de détails pendant la semaine. Merci encore.

\- C'est pour ça que sont fait les amis.

Elle ouvrit la portière.

\- Et si vous parlez toujours avec notre ami, s'il vous plait dites- lui que je pense à lui.

\- Quel homme chanceux, dit Mycroft en détournant les yeux. Passez une bonne nuit Molly.

Molly allait lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire quand John cria son nom en traversant la rue pour venir à sa rencontre. Molly ferma la portière et la voiture partit au moment où John la rejoignit.

\- Je commençais à être inquiet tu n'es jamais en retard, dit-il en gardant un œil sur la voiture.

Molly ne voulait pas s'énerver de la surprotection de John. Il était comme ça depuis la 'mort' de Sherlock et Molly ne pouvait le blâmer.

\- Je suis désolée j'ai perdu la notion du temps.

\- C'était Mycroft Holmes ? Demanda-t-il, en baissant les yeux sur Molly une fois que la voiture disparue de son champ de vision.

\- Oui, ça l'était, répondit prudemment Molly en prenant la direction du pub où elle pouvait voir Greg les regarder depuis la vitre.

\- Qu'est-ce que cette fouine veut ? Demanda -t-il d'un air sombre.

Molly soupira.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Oh, crois-moi Molly, c'est le plus gentil mot auquel je peux penser et je me censure juste par respect pour toi.

Molly s'arrêta et se tourna vers John. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de parler ouvertement en pleine rue, mais c'était mieux qu'en face de Greg dans un pub plein de monde.

\- John tu dois lâcher prise, tu as perdu ton meilleur ami mais Mycroft a perdu son frère.

\- Es-tu sérieuse là Molly ? Demanda John en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Mycroft est la raison de la mort de Sherlock. Il a vendu son frère à Moriarty pour des informations. **SON. PROPRE. FRERE**. Molly. Il n'a de considération pour rien sauf sa nation et son job. S'il a vendu Sherlock, sa propre chair et son sang pour des infos, que penses-tu qu'il va faire de toi ?

John secoua sa tête.

\- J'ai toujours trouvé que ton grand cœur était une qualité Molly mais là tout de suite tu marches sur la fine ligne entre la gentillesse et la stupidité.

Être traité d'idiote deux fois en moins de 10 minutes fit échauffer son humeur.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide John et tu ne connais même pas toute l'histoire.

\- Et toi oui ? Demanda -t-il d'un ton provocateur.

 _Oui en fait je la connais,_ lui dit-elle intérieurement.

\- Non je ne pense pas, dit-elle avec résignation.

\- Mycroft te donne seulement sa version de l'histoire. Il t'a probablement fait croire qu'il s'inquiète pour toi mais il ne l'est pas, la seule chose qui préoccupe Mycroft Holmes c'est lui-même. Sherlock a essayé de me le dire encore et encore mais je ne voulais pas croire qu'un frère puisse faire quelque chose comme ça et ça a couté la vie de mon meilleur ami. Je ne te laisserai pas être aussi aveugle que je l'ai été.

John se tourna vers la fenêtre et fit signe à Greg qu'ils seraient bientôt à l'intérieur

\- Il t'a probablement fait croire qu'il avait un rôle mineur dans le gouvernement britannique n'est-ce pas ?

Molly fut interloquée par les mots de John. Elle savait que la mort de Sherlock était seulement une ruse mais les convictions de John ne purent l'empêcher d'être ébranlée au plus profond d'elle-même.

John lui donna un rire sans joie.

\- Je le savais ! Sherlock m'a dit la vérité. Molly, Mycroft ne travaille pas pour le Gouvernement Britannique il **_EST_** le Gouvernement Britannique et les services secrets britanniques quand il ne travaille pas en freelance pour la CIA. Il peut déclencher des guerres et te tuer d'un coup de téléphone. Molly, cet homme est beaucoup plus puissant et dangereux que tu ne pourras jamais imaginer.

\- Eh bien reste tranquille John, Mycroft ne voulait rien de moi, il a juste posé des questions sur Sherlock. Je veux dire, en fait, qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme lui voudrait d'une femme comme moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

John la regarda comme s'il ne la croyait pas vraiment mais il soupira avec reddition.

\- Sois juste prudente.

\- Je le suis toujours.

La soirée fut un peu tendue et au lieu de passer quelques heures à se détendre, Molly fut plus que soulagée quand ils se séparèrent après moins d'une heure.

Quand Molly arriva dans sa maison, elle se sentit d'une manière ou d'une autre observée. Elle détestait l'admettre, mais les mots de John l'avaient affecté plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Mycroft était-il aussi puissant que John le disait ? Mais même s'il était dangereux, Molly ne ferait pas marche arrière. Son comportement froid l'intriguait. C'était comme un sudoku, difficile au début, mais une fois qu'elle commençait à assembler les pièces ensemble cela devenait plus simple. Molly était impatiente de résoudre le puzzle Mycroft Holmes ou au moins d'essayer.

Dès qu'elle alluma les lumières, son téléphone sonna. « Numéro privé » s'afficha sur l'écran.

\- Bonjour ? Répondit-elle avec hésitation.

\- Vous pouvez le reconsidérer si vous voulez.

\- Mycroft ?

\- Oui.

Molly se détendit et attrapa la télécommande, elle était juste à l'heure pour les infos de la nuit.

\- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

\- Je suppose que John Watson a eu une discussion avec vous après mon départ.

Molly était sûre qu'il l'avait vu depuis les caméras de sécurité placées dans la rue, avec tout ce qu'elle savait, il pouvait même avoir entendu chaque mot qu'ils avaient dit.

\- Oui il l'a fait, mais non cela ne m'a pas fait changer d'avis. Je peux être un poisson rouge mais j'aime encore penser et me faire ma propre opinion. _Ça m'a fait réfléchir une minute,_ ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

Mycroft soupira avec une évidente irritation.

\- Vous n'allez pas laisser tomber n'est-ce pas ?

Molly sourit.

\- Peu probable.

Elle laissa ses yeux errer sur l'écran et son sourire disparut.

« _Flash spécial : Dorothy Jenkins, l'ex-femme de notre ambassadeur en Allemagne a été tué dans un accident de voiture sur le chemin de l'aéroport. Cette mort tragique est arrivée, révèle The Guardian, alors qu'elle revenait au pays pour révéler des scandales politiques impliquant son mari et certains membres les plus importants de notre gouvernement._ »

Elle agrippa le téléphone fermement. ' _Il peut déclencher des guerres et te tuer d'un coup de_ _téléphone'_ elle entendit John dans sa tête. Elle revit la scène dans la voiture, le coup de téléphone de Mycroft, 'Toto ne reviendra jamais au Kansas.' Elle murmura, son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure : Dorothy... Toto... Le Magicien d'Oz. Cela pouvait être une coïncidence mais Sherlock disait toujours que l'univers était rarement aussi irréfléchi.

\- Molly ? Dr. Hooper, vous allez-bien ? Entendit-elle alors qu'elle revenait à la réalité. J'envoie une équipe-

\- Non, non je vais bien, dit-elle à bout de souffle. Je vais bien, je vous l'assure.

\- Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que vous voulez me demander ? Demanda-t-il et elle ne manqua pas l'inflexion et la prudence dans sa voix.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Avait-elle dit quelque chose à voix haute ? Elle s'éclaircit la gorge en jetant un regard à l'image de la femme morte à l'écran.

\- Oui j'en ai une.

\- J'écoute...

\- A quelle heure dois-je être prête samedi ?

µ **µµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Qui a dit que Molly Hooper était une peureuse? Elle semble avoir réussi à couper le sifflet à Mr tout pouvoir... :)**


	6. Chapter 5

\- Vous aviez besoin de moi monsieur ? Demanda Anthea, en entrant dans le bureau de Mycroft.

\- Oui, j'ai besoin que vous alliez acheter des vêtements appropriés pour le Dr. Hooper, dit-il en lui tendant sa carte platinum.

Anthea attrapa la carte et soupira.

\- Je dois admettre qu'elle a un horrible gout, j'aurai presque souhaité être aveugle. Dois-je lui acheter un ensemble complet de vêtements ?

Mycroft poussa un soupire, son assistante personnelle pouvait être une véritable plaie mais elle était la meilleure, ce qui lui permettait certaines indulgences envers son attitude.

\- Non, j'ai besoin que vous lui achetiez quelque chose pour samedi, c'est tout.

\- Quel dommage, mais c'est un début. Qu'est-ce que vous avez à l'esprit ?

Mycroft fit un geste de la main avec dédain.

\- Quelque chose d'élégant mais pas trop tape-à-l'œil. Molly est une femme naturelle. Elle a besoin de sobriété et de classe... Allez chez Alexander McQueen, Stella McCartney ou Armani Colleziono... Vous connaissez mes gouts.

\- Je pensais les connaitre, dit-elle en glissant la carte bancaire dans son sac. Quelle est la limite ?

\- Il n'y a pas de limites.

\- Vous savez ce que je pense ?

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous pensez.

\- Je vais vous le dire quand même.

Mycroft appuya ses avant-bras sur son bureau, croisant ses doigts avec un petit sourire sardonique sur le visage.

\- Le suspense est intenable.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de l'amener où vous allez Samedi. Nous savons tous les deux que vous êtes doué pour éviter l'attention non désirée. Elle sourit. Vous êtes l'homme de glace après tout.

\- Quelle est la raison derrière votre bavardage ? J'ai du travail à faire ce qui n'est visiblement pas votre cas, et si vous tenez à votre job je vous conseillerai d'arrêter maintenant.

\- J'ai juste-

\- Maintenant ! Rugit-il, et elle fit un pas en arrière.

Mycroft s'éclaircit la gorge. Il venait juste de perdre son calme et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait déjà fait. Pour lui, perdre son calme était un signe de faiblesse.

\- Très bien monsieur. Je vous enverrai une image de la robe.

Mycroft baissa les yeux sur le dossier devant lui.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je la verrai samedi. S'il vous plait informez le Dr. Hooper que je serai là à 11h30.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Molly était en train de nettoyer sa peau quand elle entendit un coup net à la porte. Elle leva les yeux sur l'horloge il était plus de 9h et elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis.

Elle regarda par le judas et vit l'assistante de Mycroft, et comme d'habitude elle avait les yeux baissé sur son portable.

Molly baissa le regard sur ses vêtements, elle portait un tee-shirt troué et un pantalon de jogging trop grand, il était hors de question qu'elle sorte rencontrer Mycroft habillée comme ça.

\- Je ne vais nulle part, dit Molly en ouvrant la porte.

Anthea rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et tendit à Molly un sac noir tout en attrapant un sac de robe qu'elle avait posé sur la rampe.

\- Bon à savoir.

Anthea entra sans y être invité et accrocha la housse de la robe derrière la porte.

\- Je vous en prie entrez, dit Molly d'un ton sarcastique tandis qu'elle regardait ce qu'il y avait dans le sac avec curiosité.

Il y avait une boite de chaussures 'Louboutin' et une pochette. Elle se tourna vers la housse à vêtements qui disait 'Oscar de la Renta'. Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom. Elle n'était peut-être pas une experte mais elle savait que c'était un styliste et probablement abominablement cher.

\- A quoi ça sert tout ça ? Demanda Molly en posant le sac sur la table basse.

\- Le mariage. Samedi soyez prête à 11h30, répondit Anthea.

\- J'ai des vêtements, vous n'aviez pas besoin d'acheter ça.

Anthea la regarda des pieds à la tête avec un sourcil levé.

\- Bien sûr...

\- Je veux dire que vous m'avez attrapé au mauvais moment.

Anthea grogna en cherchant son téléphone une nouvelle fois.

\- Alors à chaque fois que je vous ai vu c'était un mauvais moment. Pas d'inquiétude, ça n'a pas été fait seulement pour vous, nous rendons un service public ici.

Molly était à la fois blessée et en colère, elle aimait la manière dont elle s'habillait. Elle allait répondre quand Anthea soupira avec une exaspération évidente.

\- Je suis un peu pressée, mais dois-je aussi sélectionner vos sous-vêtements ? Demanda Anthea en faisant un pas dans l'appartement.

Molly rougit furieusement.

\- Non, non je pense que je peux me charger de cette partie-là.

Anthea sourit.

\- Si vous le dites... Bye !

Dès que Anthea fut sortie, Molly se précipita pour regarder la robe. C'était une robe amarante drapée en soie faille, les chaussures et le sac à main étaient de Louboutin. Elle vérifia les prix de tous les articles et le total montait à presque £3000.00.

Molly resta les yeux écarquillés, cela représentait près de quatre mois de loyer. Elle pensa que c'était obscène pour elle de porter quelque chose d'aussi onéreux alors que des enfants mourraient de faim.

Elle poussa un soupir en fermant les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir les porter. Elle n'était pas sûr de quelle sorte de mariage que c'était mais elle savait qu'elle devait porter quelque chose qui n'embarrasserait pas Mycroft. Elle passa son placard mentalement en revu et elle n'avait rien d'assez beau.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Molly regarda sa boîte à bijoux et sorti le plus beau qu'elle avait, qui était probablement de la camelote pour les personnes qu'elle allait voir aujourd'hui.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir tandis qu'elle effleurerait le collier en perles de sa mère de ses doigts. Il montrait des signes de vieillesse mais elle pensait qu'il était encore parfait pour cette occasion, pour cette robe.

Molly commença à faire son maquillage et sa coiffure. Elle allait défaire son chignon quand elle entendit la sonnette, elle laissa ses yeux errer sur l'horloge – 11h 28. Au moins Mycroft était à l'heure. Elle lui en était reconnaissante, elle n'aurait pas le temps de remettre en question ses choix.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Mycroft dans un parfait costume trois pièces bien taillé gris sombre. Il était parfaitement approprié pour un mariage haut de gamme, mais si elle était honnête avec elle-même il n'y avait pas de différence avec le Mycroft de tous les jours. Cet homme était toujours parfaitement habillé et coordonné. Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait c'était comme s'il était vomi d'un GQ (1) magazine (une version très snob de GQ, cela dit).

\- Pourquoi souriez-vous ? Demanda Mycroft, intrigué.

\- Etes-vous toujours habillé pour un mariage ?

Mycroft baissa le regard sur ses vêtements alors qu'elle revenait dans la Maison pour récupérer son sac et son châle.

\- Je suppose que j'ai juste un sens extrêmement bien développé de la mode.

\- Je ne peux pas le nier.

\- Quant à vous Molly, je dois admettre que vous êtes superbe, dit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête, la faisant rougir.

\- Ah, eh bien, merci, c'est la robe.

Mycroft secoua sa tête.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, vous devriez avoir une plus haute opinion de vous-même.

Il lui tendit son bras.

\- Nous y allons ?

Elle gloussa, essayant de masquer son inconfort.

\- On verra ce que vous direz quand je tomberai face contre terre. Je n'ai jamais porté de talons de cette hauteur de ma vie.

Mycroft baissa le regard sur ses ongles roses et sembla réfléchir à quelque chose avant de relever les yeux. Il lui offrit un demi sourire.

\- Sachez que je ne vous laisserai jamais tomber, dit-il.

Cela toucha Molly beaucoup plus qu'elle n'osa l'admettre. Son commentaire n'était pas léger, il était plein de sens, comme s'il essayait de lui dire quelque chose de bien plus important.

\- Je sais que vous ne le ferez pas, répondit-elle doucement en attrapant son bras.

Mycroft sembla prit de court par ce qu'elle dit mais resta silencieux.

\- Je suis désolé, il va y avoir un peu de trajet.

\- Combien ? Demanda -t-elle en ajustant sa robe lorsqu'elle s'assit en face de lui dans la voiture.

\- Un peu plus d'une heure, j'en ai peur.

Molly haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Cela nous donnera un peu de temps pour parler.

Elle allait répondre – pourquoi voudrait-il parler avec un poisson rouge ? – mais il ne sembla pas être d'humeur. Elle ne connaissait pas l'homme encore très bien, mais elle pouvait aisément voir qu'il était à bout de nerf.

\- J'ai laissé l'étiquette dessus.

Mycroft inclina sa tête sur le côté, sourcils froncés de confusion.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- La robe, j'ai caché l'étiquette mais je l'ai laissé dessus, donc Anthea, ou quel que soit son nom, peut la rapporter.

\- Vous l'avez laissé ?

Mycroft ne put contenir le demi sourire se formant sur son visage. Molly était tellement différente de toutes les autres femmes qu'il avait déjà rencontrées.

\- Yep. Elle acquiesça. C'est juste à la manche. Vous ne pouvez pas la voir n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement inquiète.

Elle ne voulait pas embarrasser Mycroft devant son cercle d'amis.

Mycroft se pencha en avant.

\- Laissez-moi voir.

Molly bougea légèrement pour lui donner une meilleure vue.

Mycroft éleva sa main et quand sa main atteignit le dessous de la manche, ses doigts effleurèrent son épaule, faisant frissonner sa colonne vertébrale. L'effet de son toucher l'avait surpris, et si sa respiration rapide était une indication, elle avait aussi été affecté.

Elle entendit des bruits de déchirure qui la ramenèrent à la réalité.

\- Ça y est, dit Mycroft en se rasseyant sur son siège. Maintenant nous n'avons rien à craindre, ajouta- t-il en posant l'étiquette sur le siège à côté de lui.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix un peu trop forte. Comment allez-vous le rendre maintenant ?

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le ramener. C'est à vous de la garder.

\- Mais... Mais, non je ne peux pas accepter, cette robe est bien trop belle... Non, c'est beaucoup trop.

Mycroft fit un geste de la main dédaigneusement, sortant son téléphone de sa poche et vérifiant probablement ses mails.

\- Prenez -le comme un témoignage de ma reconnaissance, un remerciement pour venir avec moi à ce pénible événement.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un merci, je suis contente de venir avec vous.

\- Vous savez, Molly, il arrive un moment où l'argent n'a plus aucune importance. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que cet achat ne sera même pas voyant.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la ferma une nouvelle fois. Elle savait que Sherlock n'était pas riche, c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait pris un colocataire au début. Mycroft était-il aussi riche que ça ? Elle savait que la manière dont il s'habillait était chère, mais elle avait du mal à croire qu'il ne remarquerait pas si £3000.00 se volatilisaient de son compte en banque.

\- L'argent n'a pas d'importance pour moi, nous n'avons jamais eu beaucoup mais j'étais très heureuse.

Mycroft la regarda, le visage neutre comme s'il essayait de la lire. Il le faisait beaucoup plus souvent que Sherlock et cela lui retournait l'estomac, comme s'il essayait de voir jusqu'à son âme.

Elle détourna le regard après une seconde, en essayant d'éviter son regard perçant.

\- N'allez-vous jamais le mentionner ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse après un moment.

Elle le regarda, il se défila sur son téléphone.

\- Mentionner quoi ?

Il lui lança un regard avec un petit sourire triste.

\- Ce que vous avez dit au téléphone quand je vous ai appelé l'autre nuit. Je ne peux pas nier que vous êtes plus vive d'esprit que je ne le pensais.

Elle était sûre que c'était un compliment, même si c'était emballer dans une insulte. Elle secoua la tête ne faisant pas confiance en sa voix.

\- Je ne vous ferai aucun mal, dit-il et elle ne manqua pas la tristesse dans sa voix.

\- Je sais que vous ne le ferez pas mais je ne demanderai toujours pas.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il, vraiment intrigué.

\- Mon père disait toujours de ne pas poser de question si tu n'es pas sûr de vouloir la réponse, et je crois c'est un de ces moments.

Il sourit et secoua sa tête.

\- Vous êtes vraiment quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Peut-être... Est-ce une mauvaise chose ?

\- Je ne suis pas encore sur.

Mycroft poussa un soupire.

\- Vous ne comprenez peut-être pas pourquoi je fais ce que je fais. Vous pourriez ne pas être d'accord, mais croyez-le ou non, tout ce que je fais c'est pour le bien et la sécurité de notre nation, de notre gouvernement. Si j'arrêtais de croire en cela, il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne ferais pas.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Je ne posais pas la question.

\- Je sais, mais je voulais tout de même le dire.

\- Nous sommes arrivés à destination, monsieur, dit le conducteur à travers le microphone.

Mycroft attrapa la main de Molly.

\- Prête pour le cirque ?

Molly poussa un soupire et força un sourire. Elle prit sa main.

\- Aussi prête que je ne le serais jamais.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Pauvre Anthea et dire qu'elle est la première à ne pas se voiler la face *sourire*... Suite du mariage au prochain épisode, la soirée risque d'être intéressante...**

 **Je sais que la robe de Molly n'est pas noire mais Louise Brealey est super belle tout de même.**

 **(1) GQ : Gentlemen's Quarterly - en français Le Trimestriel des Gentlemen - est un magazine masculin mensuel qui parle de la mode et de la culture, etc.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello! Merci pour vos commentaires :) ça me fait super plaisir!**

 **C'est vrai que la relation Mycroft et Molly évolue très rapidement. J'avoue que d'habitude j'aime que ça prenne son temps mais cette fois ça donne vraiment envie de continuer et... voir qui va craquer le premier/ la première ;)**

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

Mycroft devait admettre que Molly n'avait pas menti. Dès qu'elle sortit de la voiture, son talon dérapa et tomba presque mais il enserrait sa taille, peut-être plus fort qu'il n'aurait dû le faire. La quasi- chute ne parut pas évidente aux yeux des gens mais plutôt comme un pas hésitant.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, visiblement mortifiée.

\- Ça commence plutôt mal, je suis désolée.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, je vous tiens. Il lui sourit. De plus, prévenir une chute et un embarras public me gardera sur le qui-vive et m'empêchera de trop m'ennuyer pendant cet événement assomant, donc je devrais vous remercier, dit Mycroft dans l'espoir d'alléger l'atmosphère.

C'était quelque chose d'étrange pour lui. Habituellement il appréciait que les gens se sentent inconfortable et hors de leur zone de confort quand ils étaient avec lui. Cela lui donnait l'avantage, et s'il y avait quelque chose que Mycroft appréciait c'était être supérieur dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Les gens penseraient que c'était mal mais il trouvait la supériorité plutôt grisante. Avec Molly c'était différent, il voulait qu'elle se sente à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit effrayée. C'était plutôt inhabituel pour lui et il ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi c'était comme ça. Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était la première personne qu'il rencontrait qui ne semblait pas vouloir quoi que ce soit de lui ou peut-être était-ce la première personne à l'exception de John sur laquelle Sherlock comptait véritablement.

 _« Molly Hooper est mon amie. Protège-la, elle est plus précieuse que tu ne le penses » Lui avait dit Sherlock avant de monter dans l'avion militaire en Allemagne._

 _« Ah oui, tes amis. » avait dit Mycroft comme si c'était une insulte. Avoir des amis était tellement prosaïque, tellement insensé et par-dessus-tout une illusion. « Pourquoi elle ? Qu'est-ce qui la rend si spéciale ? Elle est juste une simple pathologiste d'une intelligence très banale. »_

 _Sherlock avait secoué alors la tête. « Et tu ne pourrais pas avoir plus tort frèrot. Molly est peut-être la personne la plus désintéressée et loyale que j'aie jamais rencontrée. »_

 _« Personne n'est désintéressée, Sherlock, et la loyauté de tout le monde peut être acheté. Je le tiens pour vrai. »_

 _Sherlock avait souri de son fameux sourire. C'était le genre de sourire qui irritait toujours Mycroft. « Crois ce que tu veux frèrot. J'aime voir que tu as tort. »_

 _Mycroft avait grogné. « Nous ne saurons jamais maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Ne te fais pas tuer, » avait-il ajouté avant de retourner dans sa Bentley._

Si Mycroft était complètement honnête, la première raison pour laquelle il avait approché Molly Hooper après le départ de Sherlock était seulement pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Il n'aimait pas le fait que son frère soit parti en pensant qu'il avait gagné. Sherlock pouvait toujours gagner contre tout le monde mais il avait encore à gagner contre Mycroft et surtout en ce qui concerne la nature humaine.

Mais plus il passait du temps avec elle plus il commençait à penser que Sherlock avait raison. Il y avait une part de Mycroft qui espérait que c'était vrai, même si cela l'obligeait à reconsidérer sa théorie.

Il sentit Molly se raidir et baissa son regard sur elle.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda -t-il alors qu'ils s'asseyaient dans l'église.

\- Est-ce qu'il est celui que je pense qu'il est ? Chuchota-t-elle en guise de réponse.

\- Je crois oui, oui, dit-il en essayant de masquer l'amusement dans sa voix.

Molly lui lança un regard avant de se reconcentrer sur le mariage alors que la mariée entrait dans l'église.

Mycroft n'était pas sûr de la durée de la cérémonie, il pensait toujours que les mariages étaient une suprême perte de temps et d'argent. Deux personnes se promettant un amour éternel, alors que les statistiques montraient que deux mariages sur trois se finissaient par un divorce, n'avait aucun sens pour lui.

Alors que le jeune couple faisait ce que Mycroft considérait comme la plus grosse erreur de leurs vies, il occupa son esprit en revoyant les plans de tout ce qui devait être réglé la semaine suivante. Le rôle principal de Mycroft ces jours-ci était de limiter les dégâts. Ce n'était pas vraiment la partie du travail qu'il préférait mais c'était toujours mieux que le travail sur le terrain, qu'il méprisait par-dessus tout.

Quand la messe fut finie, Molly le ramena à la réalité.

\- Votre tête ennuyée est plutôt discrète je dois admettre, dit-elle en se levant.

Mycroft enroula son bras autour de sa taille, sachant que le sol en pierre de l'église serait un danger.

\- Pourquoi me regardiez-vous avec un regard noir un peu plus tôt ? Demanda-t-il, pour essayer d'obtenir plus de données sur elle. Il avait besoin de plus pour résoudre le puzzle Molly Hooper.

\- Parce que vous aviez dit que c'était un mariage sans importance.

\- Et je le pensais sincèrement, répondit-il, encore confus, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de réception.

\- Il est de la famille royale ! Siffla- t- elle en agrippant le dos de sa veste.

\- Il est seulement quoi… Mycroft réexamina rapidement la famille royale mentalement. 13ème dans l'ordre de succession, presque personne vraiment, en fait.

Molly ricana à voix haute.

\- Quel looser ! Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

D'habitude ce ton aurait irrité Mycroft, c'était un tel manque de classe, mais c'était Molly et cela le fit rire.

Tandis qu'ils attendaient le couple de mariés près de la salle, Mycroft étudia Molly. Ses yeux s'élargirent quand un carrosse tiré par des chevaux arriva et il réalisa que Molly était comme toutes les autres femmes en ce qui concerne les mariages. Quand la mariée descendit, la bouche de Molly s'ouvrit très légèrement, et ses pupilles se dilatèrent d'envie. Au moins c'était une case dans laquelle elle entrait. Il commençait à penser que cette femme était un alien.

Quand les mariés sortirent du carrosse et se dirigèrent vers la salle, Mycroft se rendit compte qu'il s'était trompé une fois de plus au sujet de Molly car elle n'avait pas suivi le couple. En ce qui la concernait, le couple n'existait même pas, car elle avait les yeux rivés sur les deux chevaux tirant le carrosse.

Mycroft fronça les sourcils. Il commençait vraiment à être frustré par la petite femme à ses côtés. A chaque supposition qu'il faisait, il avait faux. Elle regardait les chevaux avec émerveillement, comme s'ils étaient des créatures mythiques. Il mit sa réaction dans un coin de son esprit, sachant qu'il le lui demanderait plus tard.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Molly n'avait pas vraiment aimé le diner, mais continua de le prétendre pour Mycroft. Il y avait près de 500 invités et ils étaient assis à la table avec deux lords et leurs femmes, et quelques docteurs importants dont elle n'arrivait pas à retenir les noms. Mais quelque chose _était_ flagrant pour elle… Mycroft Holmes était embarrassé par elle, ce qui l'énerva encore plus, puisque c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de venir.

\- Que faites- vous Miss ? Demanda l'un des Lords juste après le dessert.

Molly ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Mycroft posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'interrompre.

\- Molly est une éminente et très appréciée pathologiste sur le point de devenir chef du département.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Molly retira sa main, pas très gentiment, de sous la sienne et força un sourire.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Elle attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais s'arrêta à l'open bar. Elle n'avait pas prévu de boire, mais un verre de vin blanc sembla réellement attrayant dans l'immédiat.

Quand elle eut son verre, elle se essaya de se faire toute petite derrière une grande plante. Elle aurait dû se sentir mal de quitter Mycroft qui traitait avec des gens, mais il avait vraiment été un sale con depuis qu'ils étaient assis. Elle était libre de toute culpabilité.

\- Quel crime avez-vous commis pour être le rencard du croque mitaine à cette soirée ? Demanda une voix masculine.

Elle regarda l'homme en fronçant les sourcils. Il était plutôt jeune et attirant mais il y avait quelque chose dans son visage hautain et son sourire prétentieux qu'elle n'aimait pas.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

Il fit un mouvement brusque de la tête en direction de Mycroft qui était maintenant debout, parlant avec deux hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Mycroft Holmes, aussi connu comme l'homme de glace, vous le saviez ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait et je suis tout à fait heureuse d'être ici avec lui. Il n'est pas un homme de glace, répliqua-t-elle avec véhémence.

D'où venait ce besoin de défendre Mycroft ?

\- Et vous êtes tellement heureuse que vous vous cachez derrière une plante. Ouai…

Molly lui lança un regard noir. Elle avait été démasquée et elle le savait.

Elle se tourna vers le bar en essayant de lui montrer que sa présence n'était pas appréciée.

\- Oh allez, ne le prenez pas comme ça. Je -

\- Je pense que vous devriez partir maintenant Byron, à l'évidence la dame n'apprécie pas votre présence et nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'est jamais bon d'être mal vu de Mycroft, n'est pas ? Dit une autre voix masculine.

Elle se retourna avec un sourire de soulagement.

\- Merci, je- Mon Dieu ! Couina-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés, tout en reconnaissant le grand homme se tenant devant elle.

L'homme eut un petit rire.

\- Cette réaction ne change jamais.

\- Vous êtes-

Elle commença à regarder autour comme si elle rêvait.

\- En effet.

\- Oh mon Dieu !

Il inclina sa tête sur le côté.

\- Non, pas totalement, ce serait ma Grand-mère.

\- C'est juste – Comment pouvez-vous être vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je le suis juste, répondit-il visiblement amusé. Quel est votre nom ?

\- Molly.

\- Eh bien Molly, mon nom est Harry. J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer, dit-il en tendant sa main.

\- Je sais, dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

\- Trop arrogant ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux rieurs.

Elle rejoua la scène dans sa tête et voulut mourir sur le champ. C'était une chose de se mettre dans l'embarras devant Mycroft, il pensait déjà qu'elle n'était franchement pas une flèche. Mais c'était une autre histoire.

\- Oh votre Altesse, je suis désolée, bredouilla-t-elle, elle n'était pas habituée à cette foule et une part d'elle-même voulait juste pouvoir s'enfuir.

Harry secoua la main.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas et s'il vous plait appelez-moi juste Harry. Je ne suis pas ici à titre officiel, en plus je suis seulement 4ème dans l'ordre de succession au trône. Pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire.

La façon dont il dit cela la laissa penser qu'il avait entendu la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Mycroft.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et prit une longue gorgée de vin, pour essayer de se donner du courage.

\- Eh bien, merci encore de m'avoir aidé.

\- De rien, répondit-il en plongeant sa main dans la poche du pantalon de son smoking. Mais je l'ai fait plus dans son intérêt que dans le vôtre pour être honnête. Mycroft Holmes est plutôt territorial et j'ai remarqué les poignards qu'il envoyait en direction de Byron. Byron est franchement stupide, mais il l'aurait regretté, croyez -moi.

Elle était sur le point de le nier, en lui disant que Mycroft était juste un ami et qu'il s'en ficherait probablement si elle avait été renversée par toute la famille royale au milieu de la table, mais elle se rappela qu'elle était supposée jouer un rôle, et sourit simplement.

\- Vous connaissez Mycroft ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Qui ne le connait pas vraiment ? Ria Harry. Habituellement quand il vient pour vous c'est pour limiter les dégâts ce qui est loin d'être une bonne chose. Je m'excuse, on m'appelle, dit-il en pointant les jeunes mariés. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré, Molly.

\- Vous aussi, dit-elle en le regardant marcher à travers la foule pour faire un discours.

Elle secoua la tête en commandant un second verre de vin. Elle venait juste de parler avec le Prince Harry… Sa cousine Beth ne la croira jamais ! Si elle le faisait, elle détesterait probablement Molly pour ne pas avoir pris de photo, ou d'avoir demandé un autographe, ou quelque chose.

Elle poussa un soupir avant de repartir à la rencontre de Mycroft qui se tenait maintenant près du mur dans le fond de la salle.

\- Je vois que vous vous êtes fait des amis, dit Mycroft alors qu'elle se tenait à côté de lui.

Elle le regarda, mais il avait l'air sérieux. Si elle ne le connaissait pas un peu mieux elle aurait pu penser entendre de la jalousie dans sa voix.

\- Oui et bien au moins ils me laissent parler par moi-même.

\- Ah… Donc c'est la raison de votre colère, répondit-il de manière si égale qu'elle voulut lui donner un coup de pied dans les tibias aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

Il ne sembla pas désolé ou même préoccupé par cela.

Elle s'assit sur une chaise vide comme elle n'était pas habituée à rester debout avec de si hauts talons et elle fut surprise lorsque Mycroft suivit son exemple et s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être contrarié. Vous ne connaissez pas ces gens, mais je- ils vous auraient manger toute crue. Ils peuvent sembler inoffensifs, mais croyez-moi ils sont des cobras attendant de frapper et de vous empoisonner.

\- Donc vous n'avez pas honte de qui je suis ?

Mycroft la regarda comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

\- Qu'est-ce que sur cette maudite terre vous allez laisser pensez ça ?

Molly haussa les épaules. Le vin déliait sa langue et elle réalisa qu'elle avait dû faire une erreur en décidant de prendre un troisième verre.

\- Vous avez joué à m'habiller, vous ne me laissez pas parler… Vous mentez sur qui je suis.

Mycroft soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n'ai pas joué à vous habiller – et je ne l'ai certainement pas fait parce que j'étais embarrassé par vous. Croyez-moi, Molly, vous n'étiez pas ma seule option, pas plus que je vous vois comme un cas de charité. Je pensais que ce serait agréable pour vous, ce qui le rendrait moins ennuyeux pour moi. Je vous ai apporté cette robe parce que je ne voulais pas que vous vous sentiez mal à l'aise. Vous auriez pu venir avec votre jeans bleu et cet affreux sweat rose à chat, pour ce que j'en ai à faire. »

Elle était sur le point de lui demander comment il savait pour son sweat rose à chat, mais réfléchit à mieux.

\- Pour ce qui est de parler à votre place : je ne voulais pas leur donner des armes pour vous attaquer, sachant que cela pouvait être la seule façon pour m'attaquer en fait.

\- Ça l'est ? Demanda-t-elle, son cœur battant un peu plus vite.

\- Et bon non, pas vraiment. Mais ils pensent que vous êtes mon rendez-vous, souvenez-vous – et ils croient en l'amour, ria- t-il. L'erreur humaine.

Elle le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Oh, vous êtes bien le frère de Sherlock, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Je voulais vous protéger, rien de plus et si je dois m'excuser pour cela… Eh bien ça n'arrivera pas.

Elle sourit un peu.

\- Je suppose qu'obtenir une excuse d'un Holmes est mission impossible.

Les lèvres de Mycroft se soulevèrent.

\- Jouons à 'imagine qui c'est', dit-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il, en se moquant clairement d'elle.

\- Vous trouvez une personne et essayez de deviner ce qu'elle est. Prenez celle-là par exemple, dit-elle en pointant une vieille femme avec des vêtements moulants. C'est une veuve essayant de trouver un nouvel homme.

Mycroft soupira avec indulgence.

\- Non, son mari la trompe avec une femme plus jeune. Elle essaye juste de se faire remarquer par lui.

Molly fronça les sourcils.

\- Que c'est triste. Vous la connaissez ?

Mycroft secoua sa tête.

\- Non, c'est tout un puzzle, une fois que vous pouvez le voir, il n'y a plus de surprise.

Molly posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

\- Vous m'apprendrez ?

Elle voulait être capable de lire les gens un peu plus et Mycroft en particulier.

\- Vous apprendre comment voir un puzzle dans chaque chose ?

Il secoua sa tête.

\- Ils sont partout une fois que vous commencez vraiment à regarder, mais une fois qu'on commence, il impossible d'arrêter. Cela se passe, les gens et toutes leurs tromperies et illusions, qui informent de tout ce qu'ils font, ont une tendance à être les puzzles les plus intriguant de tous. Bien sûr, ils n'apprécient pas toujours d'être perçus comme tels.

\- Cela semble être un mode de vie solitaire, répliqua-t-elle, comprenant finalement une des raisons pour laquelle il ne pourrait avoir d'amis.

\- Tout a un prix, Molly.

Il remplit son verre de scotch.

\- Rien dans ce monde n'est gratuit.

Il la regarda.

\- Et avez-vous deviné lequel est le mien ?

\- Dans l'ensemble. Bien que quelques pièces manquent encore. Par exemple, je suis un peu perplexe quant à la raison pour laquelle vous avez été plus émerveillée par les chevaux que par la mariée.

\- Oh… Vous avez remarqué ça ?

Il lui donna un regard qui semblait dire « Vous me prenez pour qui ? ».

Elle poussa un soupire.

\- C'est stupide, vraiment. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais 9 ans et mon père a eu du mal à prendre soin de moi. L'argent était plutôt rare mais le patron de mon père était un homme très gentil. Chaque été pendant les quatre années suivantes, il nous a emmené avec lui à sa maison d'été.

Elle sourit à ce souvenir.

\- Il disait à mon père que c'était parce qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la maintenance quand il était là. Ce n'était pas vrai bien sûr, mais c'était sa manière de m'offrir des vacances sans froisser l'ego de mon père. Il avait des chevaux à sa maison d'été. J'adorais ces chevaux et ceux du carrosse leur ressemblaient.

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous fait ça que pendant quatre ans ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Oh, l'homme est mort et je suppose que son fils ne voyait pas vraiment les choses de la même façon. Elle sourit. C'est bon, ma vie était bien.

Elle hocha la tête, et pris sa main alors qu'il l'aidait à se lever.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle était fatiguée mais il lui sembla être dans la voiture depuis seulement 5 minutes quand Mycroft la poussa à se réveiller.

\- Nous sommes à votre adresse.

Molly ouvrit les yeux et fut embarrassé de sa position. Elle savait déjà que le lendemain serait très difficile pour son cou qui semblait raide.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle toute penaude. Je n'ai pas été de très bonne compagnie.

Mycroft secoua sa tête avant de l'aider à sortir de la voiture.

\- Vous étiez la meilleure compagnie, Molly, n'en doutez pas.

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

\- J'ai passé un très bon moment, dit-elle alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte.

Mycroft eut un petit rire.

\- Maintenant vous n'êtes pas honnête avec moi mais j'apprécie le sentiment.

Il s'inclina légèrement.

\- Je dois repartir, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Passez une bonne nuit, Molly.

Molly se retourna et le suivit des yeux lorsqu'il retourna à sa voiture. Elle poussa un soupir et entra dans sa maison. Cette journée avait été difficile mais elle avait passé un bon moment et elle avait apprécié la compagnie de Mycroft beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle ne l'avait prévu.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, elle commençait à penser que Mycroft pourrait devenir un ami.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Hello! Et voilà un nouveau petit chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plait n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur la traduction.**

 **La rencontre Prince Harry et Molly est trop drôle je trouve... La pauvre aura tout eu ce soir !**

 **xx**


	8. Chapter 7

Mycroft était assis dans son fauteuil préféré au Diogène Club. Habituellement, un bon livre, un verre de scotch de 15 ans d'âge, et le coin près de la cheminée pendant une journée humide et pluvieuse était assez pour lui faire oublier tout ce qui le tracassait – sauf aujourd'hui. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine depuis le mariage et pourtant il ne pouvait sortir Molly Hooper de son esprit. Elle n'était pas comme tous ceux qu'il avait rencontré et cela l'agaçait. Habituellement il rencontrait des gens et les reléguait facilement au fond de son esprit mais pas cette fois. A chaque fois que son esprit n'était pas préoccupé par un problème important du travail, elle surgissait de nulle part.

Il soupira, fermant le livre bruyamment et gagna un regard furieux des certains hommes dans la pièce. Il leva les yeux, en prenant son verre et en allant dans un bureau qui était toujours à sa disposition.

Il attrapa son portable et à contre cœur appuya la touche #1.

\- Que puis-je faire monsieur ? Demanda son assistante personnelle après la première sonnerie.

Mycroft soupira.

\- Que pensez-vous d'elle ? Demanda-t-il en s'abandonnant à la curiosité.

Elle fut en silence pendant un long moment.

\- Me demandez-vous mon avis maintenant ?

Mycroft hocha la tête avant de réaliser qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- Je vous l'ai demandé, n'est-ce pas ?

Mycroft était bon pour définir les gens et ce qu'ils représentaient, mais son assistante personnelle avait un don. Elle était une bonne juge des caractères, elle avait été d'une grande aide dans beaucoup d'affaires au fil du temps. C'était aussi pourquoi il était plus indulgent avec elle qu'il ne l'était avec d'autres.

\- Très bien. Si vous ignorez son horrible sens de la mode et du style, son manque total d'attention à elle-même, elle est unique en son genre, dit-elle et Mycroft ne manqua pas la tendresse dans sa voix.

Mycroft fronça les sourcils – depuis quand son assistante personnelle était tout sauf froide ?

\- Quoi ?

Elle gloussa, à sa grande surprise.

\- Je sais, si vous m'aviez demandé au début je vous aurai dit qu'elle était juste une sainte-nitouche, faible et sans gout, une femme molle avec zéro personnalité. Je n'aurai pas pu avoir plus tort. Elle est courageuse et à l'évidence elle se soucie un peu trop des autres même si c'est à son détriment. Elle ne réfléchit pas deux fois à la façon dont elle a l'air parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose auquel elle attache de l'importance. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraitre à vous et moi, elle croit sincèrement que l'intérieur compte plus que tout. Autant que je peux dire elle est honnête, et fidèle et protective... Ria -t-elle. Et très drôle, même si c'est malgré elle.

Mycroft sourit, son assistante personnelle avait mis en plein dans le mille.

\- Eh bien si je ne vous connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que vous avez le béguin.

\- Eh bien, si vous ne la voulez pas, ça ne me dérangerait pas d'essayer de l'avoir dans mon camp, dit-elle d'un ton taquin.

Mycroft savait qu'elle plaisantait et pourtant quelque chose se réveilla dans son estomac, il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée que quelqu'un vise Molly. Elle pourrait bien être son unique chance d'avoir une amie. Il n'était pas près de laisser passer ça. Son propre antisocial de frère semblait apprécier avoir des amis, Mycroft voulait essayer de vivre ça aussi. Ça n'avait pas besoin de signifier quoi que ce soit, il voulait aborder cette histoire d'amitié sur le plan de l'expérience rien de plus.

\- Oui, vous pouvez si vous voulez mais pas maintenant ok ? J'ai encore besoin d'elle pour un moment et je ne veux la briser.

\- Y a-t-il autre chose dont vous ayez besoin ?

\- Je... Oui, s'il vous plait vérifier son emploi du temps et renseigner vous si elle travaille ce weekend... Si elle travaille, faites ce dont vous avez besoin pour la libérer et s'il vous plait informez Mrs. Linder que nous aurons une invitée pour ce weekend.

\- Une invitée ? Au domaine Holmes ? Demanda-t-elle avec une surprise.

\- Oui... Il baissa la voix. Y a-t-il quelque chose de mal à cela ?

\- Non, c'est juste - je travaille pour vous depuis près de 6 ans maintenant, et vous n'avez jamais, à ma connaissance, jamais invité quelqu'un.

\- Eh bien j'imagine qu'il y a une première fois à tout, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Mycroft. Faites-moi savoir quand tout est arrangé, ajouta -t-il avant de raccrocher.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Molly en était à la moitié de son dernier rapport d'autopsie de la journée quand son téléphone sonna d'un numéro « bloqué » et son cœur s'accéléra involontairement quand elle devina qui il était.

\- Mlle Hooper, est-ce que je vous appelle au mauvais moment ?

Elle sourit involontairement.

\- Non, je finissais juste... mais une partie de moi pense que vous le saviez déjà.

Mycroft eut un petit rire.

\- Peut-être le savais-je, mais c'est un secret, ajouta- t-il.

Il semblait plaisanter ! Était- ce Mycroft Holmes qui la taquinait ? Molly regarda son téléphone comme s'il était sur le point de lui dire quelque chose sur lui avant de remettre le téléphone contre son oreille.

\- Je croyais que nous étions d'accord pour les prénoms, Mr. Holmes, dit-elle en mettant l'accent sur son titre.

\- Vous avez raison, je m'excuse, Molly.

Molly sourit encore plus quand elle entendit un sourire dans sa voix.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Je me demandais si vous aviez des projets pour ce weekend ?

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu. Elle soupira.

\- Malheureusement oui, je dois travailler tout le weekend.

\- Et si je vous disais qu'en réalité vous ne travaillez pas ce weekend ?

\- Je vous dirai que c'est impossible. Je connais l'emploi du temps.

Elle secoua sa tête.

\- Je le connais mieux.

Elle lâcha un soupire de frustration en regardant dans la direction du tableau où son emploi du temps était affiché.

\- Je sais que votre truc de Holmes sait tout mais-

Elle arrêta de parler quand elle vit le nom d'un autre pathologiste sur le tableau.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ça ? Murmura-t-elle.

\- J'aimerais que ce soit de mon fait, mais c'était mon assistante... Et elle n'aime pas révéler ses secrets.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Donc maintenant laissez-moi réitérer ma question : avez-vous des projets pour ce weekend ?

Molly s'assit sur sa chaise et sourit.

\- Peut-être que oui maintenant. Vous savez depuis que mon emploi du temps s'est libéré, je devrais peut-être faire des choses que j'avais l'intention de faire.

\- Eh bien si vous avez envie de les faire, faites-les s'il vous plait mais j'étais sur le point de vous faire une invitation que vous ne voudriez pas manquer.

Molly posa son coude sur le bureau et posa sa joue dans sa main.

\- J'écoute.

\- Eh bien, je voulais savoir si vous aimeriez venir passer le weekend au domaine Holmes ? C'est à la campagne et le temps devrait être agréable.

La mâchoire de Molly se décrocha. Elle ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose comme ça. Même dans un million d'années, elle ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose comme ça. Elle rétrécit ses yeux avec suspicion. Pourquoi l'invitait-il pour tout un weekend tout d'abord ? Pensait-il qu'elle était assez stupide pour coucher avec lui ? Elle savait que Sherlock n'était pas attiré par le sexe mais rien ne l'avait amené à penser que Mycroft était pareil. Pour tout ce qu'elle savait, il pourrait être une sorte de fétichiste sexuel avec un donjon comme dans les livres « 50 nuances » qui l'avaient effrayé à vie.

\- J'ai été trop direct. Je suis désolé si mon invitation vous a mis mal à l'aise. J'avais juste pensé que vous auriez apprécié quelques jours en dehors de Londres mais peut-être que je me suis trompé. Oubliez juste ce que je vous ai proposé-, commença -t-il.

\- Non, non !

 _Allez Molly il est le frère de Sherlock ! Il aurait pu te faire des avances à maintes et maintes reprises il a toujours été rien de plus qu'un gentleman avec toi et s'il est dans ce genre de délires il a clairement assez d'argent pour payer des professionnelles pour ça !_

\- Oui, j'aimerais bien, c'est juste, je n'ai jamais pensé que vous appréciez ma compagnie.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé que je l'apprécierai, admit-il péniblement et plutôt que d'être blessé sa franchise la fit sourire, lui rappelant Sherlock.

\- Donc... au sujet de ce weekend, l'offre est-elle encore d'actualité ?

Si elle voulait détruire une partie de ses murs et lui montrer que les amis sont une bonne chose, elle devait passer du temps avec lui.

\- Je ne suis rien sinon constant, Molly. Donc oui, mon offre tient toujours.

Molly hocha la tête avant de réaliser qu'il n'était pas là.

\- Je serai heureuse de me joindre à vous.

\- Très bien alors. J'aurai tous les détails prêts pour vous bientôt. Un chauffeur sera à votre maison à 10h samedi matin. Est-ce que cela sera satisfaisant ?

\- Oui, j'ai hâte d'y être.

\- A bientôt alors.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

\- Alors, a-t-elle dit oui ? Demanda Anthea en entrant dans son bureau avec un plateau à thé.

\- En fait, elle l'a fait, répondit Mycroft.

Anthea posa le thé sur son bureau et se plaça à ses côtés pour voir l'écran de l'ordinateur. Elle sourit en voyant Molly assise sur sa chaise de bureau. Il s'était connecté aux caméras de surveillance de la morgue.

\- Deviez-vous l'observer en même temps ?

\- Non pas que ça soit vos affaires mais vous savez très bien que le langage corporel et l'expression du visage parle plus que 1000 mots, répondit-il en fermant son ordinateur.

\- Et qu'a-t-elle dit ?

\- Elle a dit qu'elle était heureuse de se joindre à moi, répondit-il encore incrédule.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ?

La bouche de Mycroft se tordit en un demi-sourire.

\- Vous aviez raison – elle est courageuse tout en elle montrait son incertitude.

\- Alors pourquoi a-t-elle accepté ? Demanda Anthea.

\- Je crois que c'est un acte de foi, dit Mycroft.

\- Et qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire, monsieur ?

Le sourire de Mycroft s'élargit.

\- J'ai l'intention de lui prouver qu'elle a raison.

 **Molly au Domaine Holmes... Les choses se corsent pour nos deux amis. Mycroft semble prendre confiance en lui. Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir si Holmes va tout gâcher ou au contraire se révéler être un hôte d'exception.**


	9. Chapter 8

Molly vérifia son petit sac de voyage une fois de plus pour être sûre qu'elle n'ait rien oublié, mais pour être honnête, elle n'était même pas sûre de ce qu'elle était supposée apporter pour un weekend à la campagne, dans le domaine de quelqu'un... Merde, si Molly se rappelait correctement, elle n'était même jamais allée à la campagne un week-end avant. Même son jean, son chandail gris en laine et ses bottes de motard en cuir noir lui donnèrent mal à la tête.

Le chauffeur fut à sa porte à l'heure prévue et lui prit son sac.

\- S'il vous plait, installez-vous confortablement, le trajet ne devrait pas être long, environ 25 minutes en fonction du trafic.

\- Et où allons-nous ? Demanda Molly.

Le chauffeur la regarda bizarrement depuis le rétroviseur. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas une chose très intelligente d'entrer dans une voiture sans connaitre la destination.

\- Le domaine est juste en dehors de Wembley, répondit-il.

Molly hocha la tête, se concentrant sur le paysage jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant d'imposantes portes en fer.

Molly bougea de son siège pour regarder par la fenêtre et vit une immense maison au loin.

Après que les portes se soient ouvertes et que la voiture se soit approchée de la maison de Mycroft ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ce n'était pas une maison, c'était un manoir ! C'était comme entrer à Downtown Abbey.

Quand la voiture se gara devant les escaliers Molly vit une vieille femme ouvrir la porte.

\- Vous devez être Miss Hooper, dit-elle en descendant les escaliers.

Molly hocha encore la tête, toujours sous le choc de voir une maison aussi grande.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer ! Dit-elle et Molly trouva son élan d'enthousiasme assez surprenant. Je suis Mme Linder, la gouvernante en chef, ici. S'il vous plait, laissez-moi porter votre sac dans votre chambre. Attendez juste Mr Holmes ici, il devrait arriver dans un instant, ajouta-elle en franchissant le seuil de la maison et en montrant à Molly un salon très confortable.

Molly s'assit en regardant la pièce autour d'elle. Elle était lumineuse et de bon goût, un peu comme le décor d'un film victorien. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander combien d'argent avait réellement Mycroft mais cette pensée la mit très mal à l'aise. Elle savait qu'il était meilleur qu'elle dans à peu près tout, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir à quel point il était riche.

Elle contemplait une peinture au mur tout en se demandant si c'était un véritable Monet quand la porte du bureau de Mycroft s'ouvrit.

Mycroft était habillé de façon décontracté (décontracté pour Mycroft Holmes ne signifiait probablement pas grand-chose). Il portait un kaki (1) brun et une chemise coquille d'œuf boutonnée et retroussée au coude avec un gilet en soie de la même nuance que son pantalon, mais au moins ce n'était pas un costume et il n'avait pas de cravate. Molly présuma donc qu'il était aussi décontracté que Mycroft Holmes pouvait l'être.

\- Ah, Molly- désolé, il semblerait que le travail soit toujours présent.

Molly se leva et secoua sa tête.

\- Non, non ça va. Ça m'a donné du temps pour regarder la pièce, c'est magnifique. La copie de _La promenade sur la falaise de Pourville_ – est remarquable.

Mycroft eut un demi-sourire.

\- Qui vous a dit que c'était une copie ?

\- Ça doit l'être. Ce chef-d'œuvre a une valeur...

Elle poussa un soupir.

\- Vous savez quoi, laissez tomber.

\- Laissez-moi vous faire visiter, dit-il en lui faisant un signe pour sortir de la pièce.

La maison était immense et décorée avec beaucoup de goût. Il y avait une bibliothèque remplie, deux salons, une immense cuisine dans laquelle Molly pouvait seulement rêver de cuisiner, six chambres avec salles de bain, une salle de sport et beaucoup d'autres pièces dont elle ne pouvait se souvenir.

\- On doit se sentir seul ? Lui dit-elle alors qu'ils allaient dans le jardin de derrière.

\- De quoi ?

\- De vivre dans une si grande maison tout seul.

\- J'aime la solitude, Molly. Et je dois être honnête – avec mon job, je ne suis même pas là souvent.

Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour lui demander pourquoi il l'avait acheté puis réalisa que ce n'était pas ses affaires.

\- Où m'emmenez-vous ? Demanda -t-elle alors qu'ils sortaient de la maison par l'arrière.

Si Molly avait pensé que le jardin de devant était énorme, l'arrière faisait au moins le double cette taille.

\- Je sais que vous allez aimer ce que je suis sur le point de vous montrer, dit Mycroft avec un mystérieux petit sourire.

Quand ils tournèrent au coin, son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit un magnifique étalon noir dans l'enclos.

\- Il est magnifique, murmura -t-elle dans un émerveillement complet en marchant en direction du cheval comme hypnotisée.

\- C'est la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais... Je suis content que ça vous plaise, répondit Mycroft.

\- Quel est son nom ? Demanda Molly en s'arrêtant à la porte de l'enclos.

\- Loki.

Molly se retourna et sourit en direction du cheval.

\- Puis-je aller le voir ?

\- Bien sûr !

Mycroft fit un geste en l'invitant à aller vers le cheval.

\- Salut, mon beau, chuchota Molly quand elle atteignit l'étalon. Pourquoi l'avez-vous appelé Loki ? Demanda-t-elle en grattant la crinière du cheval noir.

\- Car il est le Dieu de la discorde, dit Mycroft, en s'appuyant sur la barrière. Soyez prudente celui- là est sournois.

\- N'importe quoi ! Dit Molly, en se tournant vers Mycroft. Je suis sûre que vous avez tout inventé, dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

A ce moment, Loki décida de la pousser et la fit tomber sur les fesses.

\- Sale traitre ! Je défendais ton honneur et tu m'as trahie !

Elle se tourna vers Mycroft qui riait tellement fort qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux et ce fut comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

Il faisait complètement son âge mais tout ce que les autres voyaient en lui avait forgé sa réputation. Son nez bosselé l'intriguait. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Ses cheveux clairsemés, était-ce de famille et à quoi sa famille ressemblait-elle ? Ses yeux, d'une couleur tellement normale, l'hypnotisaient avec leurs secrets. Il n'était pas un dieu grec d'une vingtaine d'années ou quelqu'un qu'on trouverait dans un roman d'amour mais cela faisait partie de son charme pour Molly. Il était normal. Et pour elle, à ce moment précis, il était parfait.

Molly eut un petit rire aussi quand Mycroft entra dans l'enclos pour l'aider à se lever.

\- Vous savez, c'est gênant, je me sens comme une star de cinéma, dit-elle en donnant un coup à son pantalon.

Mycroft eut un petit rire et regarda Molly avec un sourcil froncé.

\- Là, je suis perdu. Premièrement pourquoi au monde seriez-vous gênée de vous sentir comme une star de cinéma ? Et deuxièmement, d'où vient cette pensée incohérente ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir du mal à suivre le cours de vos pensées parfois.

\- Ah ouais...

Molly rougit en baissant le regard sur ses pieds agités.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, c'est juste... Elle soupira. Je n'ai pas de filtres – il semble que chaque pensée que j'ai sort de ma bouche comme une diarrhée verbale.

Sa rougeur s'accentua.

\- Et là je recommence. Je suis sûre que vous trouvez ça énervant.

\- Je pensais que oui mais je ne le trouve pas. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. C'est plutôt charmant en fait.

Molly leva les yeux, surprise par ses mots, mais il continua comme s'il ne s'était jamais arrêté.

\- Expliquez-moi ce que vous vouliez dire ?

\- Quoi ? Oh oui !

Molly essaya de balaya le 'charmant' commentaire.

\- C'est comme si vous saviez tout de moi, même plus que j'en sais moi-même, et je ne sais rien de vous. C'est comme quand une star de cinéma rencontre une de ses fans, ils savent tout de lui et il ne sait rien d'eux.

\- Donc vous êtes en train de dire que je suis fan de vous ?

Molly le regarda, désormais cramoisie.

\- Non bien sûr que non ! Je veux dire...

Elle vit l'amusement dans ses yeux.

\- Vous m'embrouillez ! Dit-elle d'un ton taquin en frappant son bras.

Mycroft lui donna immédiatement un véritable sourire. Seigneur, elle allait commencer à être addict de ce sourire dépourvu de son habituelle froideur et de son dédain.

\- C'est juste trop simple.

Il posa avec douceur sa main sur son coude tandis qu'ils retournaient en direction de la maison.

\- Comment pouvons-nous donc remédier à cela ? Ce que je sais ne peut pas rester inconnu.

\- Alors dites-moi des choses, dit Molly.

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne peux pas vous dire.

Molly hocha la tête.

\- Oh je sais, et je suis totalement ok avec ça, je comprends ce que vous faites, quand c'est classé secret. Non, je veux parler des choses basiques, n'importe quoi.

\- Ok...

Mycroft sembla pensif pendant un moment.

\- Quand Sherlock avait 8 ans il voulait être un pirate. Il a toujours appelé notre chien Barbe Rousse.

\- Umm... Ok ?

Mycroft s'arrêta de marcher avant qu'ils n'atteignent la maison.

\- Je pensais que vous vouliez que je partage ?

\- Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit mais sans offenser Sherlock, j'aime bien tout ça mais je veux en savoir plus sur vous.

\- Eh bien, ce serait une première, dit Mycroft égal à lui-même mais elle ne manqua pas la sincère surprise sur son visage.

\- Il y a une première à tout, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Molly.

Mycroft hocha la tête.

\- Je suppose. Umm, d'accord...

Il posa à nouveau sa main sur son coude tandis qu'ils entraient dans la maison.

\- Je suis entré à l'université d'Oxford à l'âge de 16 ans. J'étais légèrement en avance quand j'ai obtenu mon diplôme de Droit à 19 ans. J'ai pris des masters en Science Politique et Stratégie de guerre que j'ai réussi _summa cum laude (2)_ à 21 ans- et le reste est classé secret.

Molly le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés. Il disait ça comme si ce n'était rien, comme si ce n'était pas un vrai exploit.

Les gens devaient vraiment être des poissons rouges pour lui.

\- Ok... Elle hocha la tête. Alors dites-moi quelque chose que personne ne sait, dit-elle alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à la table où les entrées attendaient.

\- Ne serait- ce pas injuste maintenant ? Questionna -t-il avec légèreté.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne sais rien de tel de vous.

Molly grogna.

\- S'il vous plait, je suis sûre que vous connaissez tous mes secrets.

Mycroft poussa un soupir.

\- Voyez-vous, c'est le truc – je sais des choses sur vous, oui... Je sais où vous êtes née, je sais pour vos parents, je connais vos notes de l'université, je connais tout des brillants articles que vous avez écrit.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je pourrais vérifier votre dossier médical, il leva rapidement la main, ce que je n'ai pas et ne ferais jamais, je le jure sur l'honneur. Mais ces choses ne me disent pas vraiment qui vous êtes en tant que personne. Par exemple, l'histoire des chevaux m'a donné un meilleur aperçu que tout ce que le gouvernement a sur vous.

Molly le regarda et une partie d'elle ne put s'empêcher de ne pas apprécier qu'il sache tout sur elle. C'était sa vie privée. Il n'y avait aucun secret qu'elle ne pouvait lui cacher, rien ne restait personnel. Cela lui donna le sentiment étrange d'être sous un microscope 24/7 alors qu'il était probablement l'homme le plus secret de la planète, un vrai James Bond... Son deuxième prénom était probablement 'Classé secret'.

\- Quel est votre deuxième prénom ? Lui demanda-t-elle sans vraiment espérer de réponse.

\- Charles, répondit-il sans y penser ce qui surpris Molly.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il partage aussi librement et Mycroft comprit probablement sa surprise car il lui offrit un petit sourire.

\- Je ne vous cache pas des choses par choix. Si vous voulez savoir quelque chose et si je ne transgresse aucune règle ou protocole en vous le disant je serais plus qu'heureux de les partager avec vous.

Molly sentit une vague de plaisir la submerger à ces mots. Elle savait que Mycroft, tout comme Sherlock, n'était pas une personne qui partage et cela donna à sa déclaration plus de poids.

\- Merci.

Il inclina sa tête.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

\- Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- 43 ans.

Molly sourit. Elle était contente de l'avoir deviné : elle avait supposé que Mycroft avait une dizaine d'années de plus qu'elle.

\- J'ai 33 ans, répliqua-t-elle.

Il sourit encore plus largement.

\- Je sais.

\- Oh, ouai... Bien sûr que vous le savez.

Molly baissa les yeux sur son assiette.

\- Comment trouvez-vous la soupe ?

Elle sourit.

\- Délicieuse, merci.

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Molly ne pose la cuillère à côté de l'assiette.

\- Dites-moi juste quelque chose d'embarrassant. Je veux dire, je me suis ridiculisée devant vous plusieurs fois – je pense que je mérite quelque chose.

Mycroft la regarda pendant une seconde alors que le plat principal était servi.

\- Bien, mais si jamais vous le dites à qui que ce soit...

Molly posa une main sur son cœur et leva l'autre.

\- Je jure, je ne le ferai pas.

\- Ma couleur préférée est le vert.

\- Oh ouai... C'était très embarrassant.

Mycroft eut un petit rire.

\- Oh ce n'est pas la partie embarrassante, la raison derrière l'est. Voyez-vous, quand j'étais enfant, j'étais plutôt solitaire. La plupart des choses de mon âge, je les considérais comme ennuyantes, mais il y avait une chose que j'aimais vraiment, et je ne l'ai jamais dit à mes parents parce que je pensais qu'ils considéreraient ça enfantin.

Mycroft hocha la tête.

\- Avec le recul, je pense que ça les aurait réconfortés de savoir. J'aurai semblé d'une manière ou d'une autre normal comme eux. Qu'importe, je dois admettre que j'étais très fan de Kermit la grenouille et c'est pourquoi j'aime le vert.

Il leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous ne vous moquez pas de moi.

\- Non, pourquoi le ferai-je ? Je trouve cette histoire très mignonne. Vous laissez tout le monde penser que vous êtes un robot sans cœur, lui dit-elle, et vous ne l'êtes pas.

Il ricana, ses sourcils se soulevèrent de surprise.

\- Non, dit-il. J'ai bien peur de n'être qu'un robot ordinaire.

\- Mais pourquoi – pourquoi faites-vous semblant d'être si froid ? Demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi laissez-vous les gens vous traiter de cette façon ?

Il poussa un soupir, poussant à nouveau ses manches retroussées au-dessus de ses coudes. Molly ne put s'empêcher de suivre le mouvement, ses yeux s'attardant sur ses avant-bras. Elle réalisa, pour la première fois aujourd'hui, malgré sa peau blanche crémeuse et ses tâches de rousseurs, qu'il portait des cicatrices et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ce qui les avait causés.

\- Quelle différence cela fait-il ? Déclara-t-il. Les gens pensent ce qu'ils veulent. Je ne désire pas leur bénédiction.

\- Donc vous vous en fichez, insista Molly, que les gens vous jugent si durement ?

\- Je n'ai personne à impressionner, répliqua-t-il, pas un qui se soucie de ce qui m'arrive. Je ne me fais pas d'amis, Molly. Mon travail est de protéger la Nation et c'est la seule chose en quoi je suis doué. Pas un, dit-il, ne serait fier de choses que j'ai accompli. Mes parents ne me connaissent même plus. Mon frère pense que je suis pathétique. Mes employés ont peur de moi. Le monde ira en enfer. Et les conversations que j'ai avec vous sont les plus longues que je n'ai jamais eu.

\- Quoi – vraiment ? Demanda Molly, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Vraiment.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça, répondit sincèrement Molly.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, j'énonce simplement un fait, répondit-il.

\- Voudriez-vous prendre le thé dans la bibliothèque ? Demanda Mycroft lorsqu'ils finirent le repas.

\- Bien sûr !

Molly ne l'avait pas dit à Mycroft mais la bibliothèque était probablement sa pièce préférée de la maison.

Ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre près de la cheminée, partageant des choses au hasard, tels que leurs livres préférés tandis qu'ils savouraient leur thé. C'était de petites choses, beaucoup moins que ce qu'elle voulait savoir, mais elle pourrait se contenter de ça, du moins pour le moment.

Molly réprima un bâillement mais Mycroft ne le manqua pas. Il baissa les yeux sur sa montre.

\- Il se fait tard.

\- Non, ça va – désolée. C'était juste une longue semaine et... Commença-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr, s'il vous plait allez-vous reposer. J'ai un peu de travail à faire de toute façon.

Molly sourit en se levant.

\- Vous vivez pour votre travail n'est-ce pas ?

Mycroft se leva également.

\- Malheureusement oui.

Il lui indiqua la cage d'escalier.

\- Je vous verrai demain matin, Molly.

\- Oui, merci.

Molly monta quelques marches mais se retourna et redescendit, s'arrêtant deux marches avant le bas de l'escalier, de sorte qu'elle fasse la même taille que Mycroft. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Je... Te remercie pour cette journée. C'était l'une de meilleures que je n'ai jamais eu.

Elle rougit de sa propre audace.

\- Bonne nuit, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant et en allant vers sa chambre.

Mycroft garda ses yeux fixés sur son dos en apportant ses doigts à sa joue où elle l'avait embrassé comme si ses lèvres avaient laissé une empreinte brulante à cet endroit.

\- Bonne nuit Molly, répondit-il en s'en allant vers son bureau.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **(1) Comme quoi on apprend beaucoup de chose en faisant des traductions. Pour celles/ ceux qui n'y connaissent rien en mode -comme moi- un Kaki est en fait un pantalon pour homme... Merci internet !**

 **(2) _Summa cum laude_ signifie 'Avec mention très bien' - et je ne dois pas la traduction à mes profs de latin. **

**µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

Un petit weekend au domaine Holmes quoi de mieux pour prendre l'air? Les gâteaux du gif me donnent faim rien qu'en les regardant... **  
**

 **Petite note de fin de chapitre:  
**

Ce chapitre a été plutôt compliqué à traduire et je me suis permise quelques petits écarts parce qu'en anglais c'est compréhensible mais pas du tout en français *pfiou*. **  
**

Je me suis permise de passer du 'vous' au 'tu' bien que je n'ai aucun vrai moyen de savoir quand dans la fiction originale Mycroft et Molly deviennent aussi intime. C'est un moyen de montrer l'évolution de leur relation...

Je rajoute aussi un GROS MERCI à **SherlockxMolly** (sur wattpad) et à **Joie69** (sur fanfiction) de prendre le temps de relire mes chapitres et de me corriger les erreurs de syntaxe et d'orthographe. C'est vraiment adorable à toi de le faire et je tiens vraiment à le souligner! **  
**

Dernière petite chose: ce n'est pas trop chou l'histoire avec Kermit!?


	10. Chapter 9

Le dimanche matin, Molly fut déçue de découvrir que Mycroft avait dû partir.

\- Il s'excuse et a dit que vous pouviez rester aussi longtemps que vous le voulez. James vous reconduira chez vous quand vous serez prête, avait dit la gouvernante lorsqu'elle lui avait servi son petit-déjeuner.

Molly réalisa qu'elle n'aimait pas cette grande maison sans Mycroft et la quitta dès qu'elle eut fini son petit déjeuner.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours et elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui, ce n'était pas comme s'il lui devait quelque chose mais elle était très frustrée par cette amitié à sens unique. Elle n'avait aucun numéro où elle pouvait le joindre. Qu'était-elle censée faire ? Se mettre devant une caméra de surveillance avec une pancarte disant 'Je veux juste savoir si tu vas bien ?' Ce serait élever le concept de pathétique à un tout autre niveau. Sa seconde option aurait été de demander à John le numéro de Mycroft. C'était encore une option qu'elle ne voulait même pas considérer sauf si elle était prête pour un sermon de trois heures sur le danger d'être associé à Mycroft. A la fin, John lui aurait probablement dit non pour 'sa propre sécurité'.

Non, sa seule vraie option était juste d'attendre et quand elle le verrait la prochaine fois elle lui dira sa façon de penser.

Molly soupira en tombant lourdement sur le canapé. Qui était -elle en train d'essayer de duper ? Elle fera marche arrière dès qu'elle le verra. Elle était juste blessée que ce weekend n'ait pas le même effet sur lui qu'il avait sur elle. Elle pensait qu'ils avaient partagé quelque chose, peut-être rien de profond ou de romantique mais elle avait cru qu'ils avaient créé une sorte de lien, une amitié. Son départ sans un mot pour quelques jours lui laissait penser que ces sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Était-ce parce qu'elle l'avait embrassée sur la joue ? Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça, et encore...

\- Tu es un pigeon, Molly Hooper, se reprochât- elle en décidant de s'apitoyer sur elle-même.

De la malbouffe, une forte consommation de sucre et un film connu étaient ce que la situation requérait.

Elle alla vers son réfrigérateur et prit de la glace aux cookies. Elle ouvrit son placard et attrapa une petite cuillère.

\- Nah.

Elle prit une cuillère à soupe. Elle la posa sur la table, commanda une pizza et mit _Love Actually_ dans le lecteur DVD avant de s'installer sur le canapé.

Elle en était à environs 15 minutes du film quand la sonnette retentit.

\- J'arrive tout de suite, essaya-t-elle d'articuler, la bouche pleine de crème glacée.

Molly se leva d'un bond du sofa, attrapa son sac et ouvrit la porte, la cuillère encore dans la bouche. Elle s'immobilisa puis retira la cuillère.

\- Tu n'es pas l'habituel livreur de pizza, dit-elle à Mycroft qui se tenait devant elle, une pizza à la main.

\- Non je ne le suis pas.

Il lui offrit un sourire hésitant.

\- Je l'ai soudoyé pour la livrer moi-même. Je pensais que tu ne serais pas trop en colère contre moi d'être parti dimanche si j'étais le livreur de pizza.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis en colère, dit-elle en s'écartant du passage pour le laisser entrer.

Molly était encore trop surprise de le voir à sa porte qu'elle ne se sentit même pas embarrassée de se tenir devant lui dans son pyjama rose en flanelle et avec sa queue de cheval défaite.

Mycroft posa la pizza sur la table et se tourna vers elle tandis qu'elle fermait la porte.

\- Pourquoi es-tu en colère ?

\- Je ne suis pas en colère, mentit-elle en attrapant le pot de crème glacée sur la table pour le reposer dans le congélateur.

\- Tu manges de la glace avant la pizza ? Demanda-t-il dans son dos.

\- Avant, après, pendant. Pourquoi c'est important ? Ce sera tout mixé dans mon estomac de toute façon.

\- Ce n'est pas naturel.

Elle haussa les épaules en ouvrant la boite et en découpant une part.

\- Sers-toi, il y en a beaucoup trop pour moi, dit-elle en retournant à sa place sur le canapé.

\- Pourquoi es-tu en colère ? Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois en attrapant une part de pizza.

Molly dû faire de son mieux pour contenir son sourire en voyant comment il tenait maladroitement sa part de pizza. Elle était sûre qu'il n'avait jamais rien mangé dans une telle boite, et s'il avait déjà mangé une pizza c'était probablement avec une fourchette et un couteau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil à ses côtés.

Elle devait lui reconnaître le mérite qu'il n'avait même pas peur de s'asseoir là quand il était évident que la chaise était couverte des poils de Toby. Elle se souvint de la voiture noire à l'extérieur et se sentit mal pour le chauffeur.

\- Je regarde _Love Actually_. Tu n'as pas à rester tu sais. Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas en colère. Tu n'as pas à aller quelque part ?

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je parte ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement mécontentant.

\- Non... Tu peux rester et regarder si tu veux, répondit-elle en attrapant la télécommande.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi tu es en colère alors je saurai comment faire mieux, demanda-t-il et son cœur fondit.

Il semblait si impuissant, comme un enfant.

Elle soupira.

\- Il n'y a rien à 'faire mieux'. Je ne suis pas en colère pour ton départ. Je ne sais peut-être pas ce qu'est ton travail mais je sais qu'il est plus important que tout. C'est juste –

Molly secoua sa tête.

\- Jute quoi ? L'encouragea -t -il.

\- Non. Promis c'est stupide, je n'aurais pas dû dire quoi que ce soit, essaya-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Fais-moi plaisir.

Elle poussa un soupir en se tournant vers la télé et en regardant l'écran en pause.

\- Eh bien, je n'avais aucun moyen de te contacter pour savoir si tu allais bien. C'est ce que font les amis, tu sais ? On se soucie l'un de l'autre. Tu es parti comme ça et je n'ai pas de tes nouvelles pendant 4 jours alors j'étais inquiète.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Mais, toi et moi, nous sommes à peine amis, je n'aurais pas dû m'attendre à quoi que ce soit. J'ai juste-

\- Tu as raison, j'aurais dû t'appeler. Ce n'était pas très réfléchi de ma part, dit Mycroft en penchant légèrement sa tête.

Molly ne pouvait pas rester fâchée, elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'amis auparavant. Mycroft savait tous des protocoles mais il était aussi naïf que possible au niveau de l'amitié. Il n'en savait pas mieux qu'elle.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Tout va bien, je te promets.

Il hocha la tête avec un petit sourire mais elle put voir de subtils signes de relâchement de la tension.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que cet acteur ressemble presque à l'identique à John Watson ? Demanda -t-il en se concentrant sur l'écran en pause.

\- Martin Freeman ? Elle secoua sa tête. Nope, je ne trouve pas.

Molly regarda le film, très consciente de la présence de Mycroft et faisant de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer lors de ses moments préférés. Elle ne put pas arrêter ses larmes de couler à la scène finale de l'aéroport quand toutes les vraies personnes s'y rencontrent.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? N'est-ce pas considéré comme une fin heureuse ? Demanda-t-il et il n'était pas moqueur.

Elle put voir qu'il se le demandait vraiment.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est juste un point faible. Peut-être parce que... Je ne sais pas, répliqua Molly.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu le regardes si cela te rend triste ?

\- C'est mon film préféré.

\- Ça l'est ? Mycroft hocha la tête. Tu semblais très attentive au personnage de Mark, pourquoi ?

\- Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda -t-elle.

\- C'était écrit sur ton visage.

\- Regardais-tu le film ou me regardais-tu moi ?

\- Les deux, je dois admettre.

Les joues de Mycroft rougirent très légèrement.

\- C'est mon préféré.

\- C'est celui pour qui j'ai le moins d'empathie. C'est un homme assez beau selon les critères standards de notre société, avec une situation tout à fait décente et une intelligence modérée. Il pourrait avoir de nombreuses femmes mais il se contente de la seule qu'il ne peut avoir ?

Mycroft secoua sa tête.

\- Cet homme crée son propre malheur.

\- Tu le vois d'un point de vue empirique. Tu ne peux pas analyser. Tu ne peux pas rationnaliser l'amour. C'est le sentiment le plus irrationnel au monde. On a tous ressenti cela et aimer quelqu'un qu'on ne peut pas avoir au point de se ridiculiser. C'est pour ça que nous avons tous un faible pour Mark.

\- C'est ce qui fait de l'amour un sentiment si dangereux. Il enlève toutes pensées rationnelles et vous amène à vivre les émotions les plus intenses et les plus destructrices comme la jalousie, la honte, la rage, le chagrin, dit Mycroft.

\- Je crois que l'amour rend courageux car il te permet de prendre des risques que tu n'aurais jamais pensé prendre, répliqua Molly.

\- Le courage est de plus loin le mot le plus gentil pour la stupidité, ajouta Mycroft avec un sourire narquois.

\- Ummm je crois que nous devons accepter de ne pas être d'accord, dit Molly en se levant pour sortir le DVD du lecteur.

\- Je crois que oui, répondit Mycroft.

Molly se tourna pour lui demander s'il voulait voir un autre film quand son téléphone vibra dans sa veste.

Mycroft le sortit et regarda l'écran avant de le remettre dans sa poche une nouvelle fois. C'était la quatrième fois qu'il le faisait depuis qu'il était là et elle savait que ce devait être important.

\- Tu dois y aller, déduit-elle en essayant de ne pas sembler déçue.

Mycroft soupira en se levant.

\- Malheureusement je ne peux pas retarder plus longtemps.

Mycroft fit quelques pas vers la porte avant de se tourner vers Molly.

\- Avant que je ne parte-

Mycroft fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir une carte et un crayon. Il griffonna quelque chose au dos et le lui tendit.

Il y avait un numéro sur le recto mais pas de nom ou quoi que ce soit.

\- C'est le numéro de mon assistante personnelle. J'ai écrit le mien au verso. Maintenant si tu veux savoir comment je vais, tu peux demander, sourit- il en faisant gonfler le cœur de Molly.

Mycroft se frotta la nuque clairement gêné.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Molly en faisant un pas hésitant vers lui.

\- Oui j'ai juste, je veux juste que tu saches que j'ai vraiment aimé notre journée du Samedi et... c'était en réalité la journée la plus amusante que j'ai eu depuis longtemps. Rien de moins qu'une menace majeure pour notre sécurité nationale ne pouvait me faire te quitter ce weekend.

Molly ne crut pas qu'il réalisait l'impact de ses mots. Molly ne savait pas si c'était le bouleversement d'émotions dus au film, la montée de sucre de la crème glacée, ou peut-être juste le moment mais elle fit quelques pas vers Mycroft. Avant même de le réaliser, elle l'attrapa, baissant son visage vers le sien et _connecta_ ses lèvres aux siennes.

Mycroft se figea pendant plusieurs secondes avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de Molly et il la repoussa.

Il baissa les yeux sur elle, les mains tellement serrées sur ses épaules que s'en était presque douloureux. Molly leva le regard et vit les émotions se déchainer sur son visage.

Mycroft secoua sa tête et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Bonne nuit Mlle Hooper, dit-il en la lâchant et en quittant sa maison aussi rapidement que c'était humainement possible.

Molly resta là, ses yeux fixés sur la porte pour ce qui sembla être pour toujours, ses yeux brûlant de larmes retenues. Elle avait été rejetée plus d'une fois dans sa vie mais cela blessait toujours autant.

Molly s'assit lourdement sur la table basse alors que la honte se mélangeait au rejet. Il voulait une amie et là elle avait brisé toutes les règles imposées en l'embrassant.

Molly grogna, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Pourquoi avait-elle dû l'embrasser ? Elle pouvait avoir ruiner son unique désir de se faire des amis.

\- Pourquoi ai-je fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je me suis demandé la même chose.

Elle releva le regard, sursautant, en voyant Mycroft debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle avait été tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer.

Elle se leva d'un bond de son poste de la table.

\- Oh Mycroft, je suis tellement désolée, tellement, tellement désolée.

\- De quoi es-tu désolée ? Demanda-t-il en franchissant le seuil et en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Molly fut surprise par la question. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la ferma à nouveau. De quoi était-elle désolée ? De l'avoir embrassé ? Non, elle l'avait voulu. Elle était désolée qu'il ne l'ait pas voulu. Elle était désolée d'avoir probablement perdu leur amitié.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit de plus, ses bras puissants furent autour d'elle, la tenant aussi proche que possible.

\- Molly, murmura-t-il, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien et la chaleur de son souffle l'enflamma comme une bougie.

Une bouffée de chaleur s'éveilla dans sa poitrine et lentement se répandit dans son corps, jusqu'au dernier membre.

Molly pouvait sentir ses yeux observer chacun de ses mouvements, du léger tic de ses lèvres à la façon dont ses épaules se levaient et retombaient quand elle respirait.

Mycroft se pencha légèrement vers l'avant, ses mains enlevant ses cheveux de son visage. En un instant ses lèvres furent sur les siennes. Elles étaient un peu sèches mais douces, elles étaient parfaites. Il les bougea et son cœur gonfla. Elle gémit et il en fit de même.

Brusquement il s'arrêta et recula mais garda son bras gauche enroulé autour d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Molly.

\- Tu sais, c'est stupide, soupira- t-il en posant son front contre le sien.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas t'offrir les choses dont tu rêves, ajouta Mycroft.

\- Sais-tu au moins de quoi je rêve ? Lui demanda Molly.

Mycroft sourit tristement.

\- Tu sais que cela ne durera pas.

\- Alors profitons-en pendant qu'il est encore temps, chuchota-t-elle en se tenant sur ses orteils pour atteindre ses lèvres à nouveau.

Le téléphone de Mycroft commença à sonner furieusement.

\- Je dois y aller. Je suis maintenant scandaleusement en retard. Mais – un diner, toi et moi, mardi prochain ?

Elle sourit.

\- C'est un rendez-vous.

Mycroft lâcha sa taille et l'embrassa chastement.

\- Tu seras ma mort, Molly Hooper, ajouta- t -il avec défaite avant de quitter sa maison une nouvelle fois.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Finalement ! Un baiser et un rencard... Jackpot gagnant ce soir !**


	11. Chapter 10

Molly fut de très bonne humeur pendant tout le reste de la semaine. Elle savait que le retour de Mycroft chez elle pour l'embrasser comme il l'avait fait était un grand pas pour lui, peut-être l'un des plus grands qu'il n'ait jamais fait sur le plan personnel et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à elle-même.

\- Pourquoi souris-tu ? Demanda son amie Jane alors qu'elles faisaient du shopping pendant leur pause déjeuner.

\- Pourquoi ne le ferai-je pas ? C'est un jour magnifique et j'ai l'occasion de faire du shopping avec une bonne amie, c'est une bonne journée !

\- Okay… Dit Jane d'une voix trainante. Sauf que je te demande de faire du shopping avec moi presque toutes les semaines depuis deux ans et j'avais peu d'espoir que tu dises oui un jour.

\- Eh bien tout change, dit Molly avec un simple haussement d'épaule.

Elle voulait partager avec son amie ce qui se passait avec Mycroft, mais que se passait-il vraiment ? Juste un rapide baiser, rien de quoi être excité par rapport aux histoires des gens normaux. Ce n'était pas vraiment digne d'intérêt quand tu n'étais plus à l'école primaire.

De plus, elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle pouvait partager sur Mycroft. Elle savait que son job et son identité étaient d'une façon ou d'une autre un secret mais c'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait clairement pas exposer.

Molly laissa ses yeux errer sur la vitrine d'un magasin, et se stoppa net, médusée. Jane continua sa marche de quelques pas avant de revenir.

\- Ciel Molly, es-tu avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de voir où Molly regardait.

\- Je, ouai… désolée.

\- Non, ça va – tu as l'air d'avoir gelé et ton cerveau a besoin de redémarrer. Tu as vu Benedict Cumberbatch ou quoi ? Demanda Jane en plaisantant.

\- Non, j'ai vu ça, dit Molly en pointant une robe sur un mannequin.

\- Ok chérie, trois choses -, dit Jane en enroulant son bras autour des épaules de Molly. Premièrement, la boutique est Alexander McQueen donc à moins que tu aies gagné à la loterie tu ferais mieux de passer ton chemin. Deuxièmement, pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d'une robe aussi chic ? Grogna-t-elle. Avec tout le respect que je te dois, Molly, ta vie sociale est celle d'une femme de 80 ans et troisièmement – elle est verte, d'un satané vert.

\- Je l'aime, répliqua Molly en traversant la rue pour s'approcher plus près de la boutique.

\- Chérie, si tu portes cette chose, tu vas ressembler à la sœur portée disparue de Kermit la grenouille.

\- C'est le but, répondit Molly avec un petit sourire comme si elle partageait une plaisanterie très privée.

\- Ok, si ton but est de ressembler à Kermit, on peut le faire pour moins cher que ça.

\- On ne connait même pas encore le prix ! Et même si c'est cher ? Je n'ai rien de beau. On ne vit qu'une fois ! Répliqua Molly en entrant dans la boutique.

Les deux vendeuses la regardèrent avec dédain et il fallut tout le courage de Molly pour entrer dans la boutique. Molly savait qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose avec son pull miteux et son vieux pantalon. Ses goûts bon marché, ses maigres besoins et ses passe-temps lui permettaient d'acheter une robe scandaleusement chère aujourd'hui sans causer de dommage à son compte en banque.

Elle croyait Mycroft quand il lui disait qu'il se fichait de la manière dont elle s'habillait, mais elle savait aussi qu'ils venaient de deux mondes complètement différents. Elle l'avait vu quand il avait essayé de manger la pizza. Elle l'avait vu quand elle avait séjourné dans son manoir ou quand il l'avait emmené au mariage. Il lui avait acheté une robe et des accessoires pour l'occasion et elle savait que même s'il l'avait fait pour son bien elle ne voulait pas être une source de moquerie ou de jugement lorsqu'ils iraient diner.

\- Puis-je vous aider ? Demanda l'une des vendeuses en s'approchant d'elles.

Molly entendit clairement dans sa voix le « Je crois que vous êtes dans la mauvais boutique » implicite. Heureusement pour elle, Jane avait toujours l'air de sortir d'un magazine de mode. Elle passait la plupart de son salaire d'infirmière dans des vêtements de toute façon.

\- En fait vous pouvez. Je voudrais essayer cette robe, répondit Molly en pointant la robe dans la vitrine.

\- Ah, oui, je vois…

La vendeuse scruta Molly de la tête aux pieds.

\- Pas sûr que nous ayons votre taille… un 12 n'est-ce pas ?

Molly se tint plus droite en essayant de prétendre que le dédain de la femme ne l'avait pas affectée.

\- 10 – 12 oui, ça dépend de la coupe (1).

\- Ah, oui, je vais devoir aller vérifier. Nous avons un nombre limité de grandes tailles.

Molly voulut presque donner un coup de poing à la femme en face d'elle. Elle détestait qu'elle ait inconsciemment serrée sa veste autour d'elle. Ok, elle n'était pas un sac d'os – mais dans quel monde 12 était une grande taille ?

\- Oh, nous l'avons en 12… dit la femme à côté du portant qui semblait presque désolée de l'avoir trouvée. Vous voyez, c'est la collection actuelle.

\- Molly, on ferait mieux d'y aller, chuchota Jane à son oreille.

Molly fit un pas vers la vendeuse.

\- Je veux l'essayer.

\- La robe est à £1200 (environ 1340 Euros)

Jane haleta mais Molly haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Et alors ? Je n'en n'ai pas bien l'air mais j'ai assez d'argent pour acheter cette robe, ajouta-t-elle en perdant son détachement et sa patience.

La vendeuse rougit très légèrement, peut-être parce que Molly avait été capable d'analyser son air hypocrite si facilement.

Molly attrapa le cintre de la main de la femme.

\- Où est la cabine d'essayage ?

La vendeuse pointa silencieusement dans la bonne direction.

Molly essaya la robe et elle était très bien ajustée. La fermeture éclair sur le côté avait été difficile à fermer mais la légère compression avait l'avantage de mettre en valeur sa petite poitrine. Il ajoutait un détail au décolleté à peine existant.

\- Je peux voir ? Demanda Jane depuis l'extérieur de la cabine.

Molly sortit mais elle savait que quoi que Jane lui dise, elle achèterait cette robe.

Jane hocha la tête avec appréciation.

\- Je l'aime, en fait je l'aime beaucoup. C'est mieux avec un modèle qui a des formes.

Molly grogna.

\- Tu veux dire un vrai humain ?

Jane ria aussi.

\- Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, même la couleur te va, mais-

\- Mais ? Demanda Molly en se tournant doucement devant le miroir.

\- C'est vert, vraiment très vert, ajouta Jane en fronçant son nez avec dégout.

\- Mais excepté la couleur, tu aimes.

\- Oui.

\- Ok, je l'achète, dit Molly.

Quand Molly rentra chez elle ce soir avec la robe, elle voulut appeler ou envoyer un message à Mycroft. Une partie d'elle était inquiète qu'il n'apprécie pas l'interruption. Elle savait que l'homme n'était pas fort pour les banalités même s'il semblait faire un effort herculéen avec elle.

Le jour où il l'avait embrassé et quitté, elle avait appris par les informations que la crise en Syrie s'était intensifiée. Il y avait une réunion d'urgence organisée par le chancelier allemand et le Royaume-Uni en faisait partit. Molly n'avait pas besoin de confirmation pour conclure que Mycroft avait été dans un avion spécial désigné pour les officiels.

Elle avait reçu un rapide mail de son assistante personnelle deux ou trois jours plus tard confirmant le rendez-vous et l'heure pour passer la prendre mais rien depuis.

Molly soupira en jouant avec son téléphone. Elle était censée le voir demain soir et elle se sentait encore un peu intimidé à ce sujet. Si ça avait été n'importe quel autre homme, elle lui aurait envoyé un message mais c'était un Holmes, et par-dessus tout Mycroft Holmes (ou 'Mr agent secret' comme elle aimait l'appeler.)

Le jour suivant Molly était entièrement habillée et prête à partir quand son téléphone sonna, et son interlocuteur désormais préféré marqué 'privé ' apparut sur l'écran.

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle répondit, s'attendant à ce que Mycroft lui dise qu'il était en chemin.

\- Miss Hooper ?

Molly fronça les sourcils ne s'attendant pas à une voix de femme.

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais c'est Anthea, l'assistante personnelle de Mr Holmes.

\- Oh bonjour ! Oui, désolée, je ne vous avais pas reconnu ! Dit Molly, beaucoup plus joyeuse à présent.

\- Je vous appelle de la part de Mr Holmes. Il voulait s'excuser mais il doit annuler vos projets pour ce soir, dit Anthea.

Molly s'assit sur son lit à la fois surprise et furieuse.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui, je comprends que le délai soit court mais c'est quelque chose de complètement hors de contrôle.

\- Et je présume qu'il était trop occupé pour m'appeler lui-même, dit Molly en se sentant autant blessée qu'en colère.

\- Pardon ?

Molly secoua la tête. Elle savait qu'Anthea avait dû l'entendre mais elle ne voulait pas lui répondre. Molly se leva et se regarda dans le miroir.

\- Vous savez quoi, ça ne fait rien, juste-

\- Juste quoi ? Demanda Anthea.

\- Vous couchez avec lui ? Demanda Molly, sans crier garde.

Elle ne savait même pas d'où la question venait. Elle savait qu'elle devait se rétracter et s'excuser de l'avoir demandé. Elle n'avait aucun droit de lui demander ça. Mycroft et elle s'étaient à peine embrassés. Il n'avait jamais promis l'exclusivité – merde, il n'avait jamais rien promis du tout, excepté que c'était stupide et voué à se terminer. Il avait eu raison dans les deux cas… ça c'était terminé avant même de commencer.

\- Je crois que c'est une question que vous devriez lui poser, répondit Anthea.

Molly hocha la tête.

\- Je le ferai si je peux. Bien, merci pour l'appel. Au revoir, ajouta Molly, avant de raccrocher.

Elle était toute pomponnée, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle aille pleurer sur son canapé. Elle décida d'appeler John Watson et de sortir.

John était plus qu'heureux de sortir diner avec Molly.

\- Tu es très belle ! Tu aurais dû me dire que tu te mettais sur on 31, je me sens complètement mal à l'aise maintenant ! dit John quand il arriva au restaurant près de la maison de Molly.

\- Tu es élégant, John, ne soit pas idiot, répondit-elle alors qu'il la tira dans son habituel câlin d'ours.

Il eut un petit rire.

\- Je vais te croire sur parole. Tu m'as manqué.

\- Je sais, je suis désolée. C'est ma faute, le boulot a été dément, répondit-elle alors qu'ils entraient dans le restaurant.

Elle avait manqué les quatre derniers verres hebdomadaires, en grande partie à cause des heures qu'elle devait faire pour avoir plus de temps libre pour elle-même et des petits moments impromptus qu'elle avait passés avec Mycroft. C'était quelque chose qui n'arriverait plus. Son portable commença à vibrer dans la poche de sa veste. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et rejeta l'appel qui disait 'privé'. Il valait mieux à partir de maintenant.

John sourit.

\- Eh bien, tu seras là vendredi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vendredi ? Molly fronça les sourcils.

John la regarda comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

\- C'est l'anniversaire des un an, dit-il, incapable de dissimuler la tristesse dans sa voix.

Molly se maudit mentalement. Elle avait fait une erreur. C'était un jour important pour n'importe qui qui pensait que Sherlock était vraiment mort. Elle hocha la tête.

\- Bien sûr, désolée je… Le travail est quelque chose de fou, répondit-elle maladroitement.

John hocha la tête mais elle ne manqua pas la déception dans ses yeux.

\- Quoi de nouveau pour toi, demanda-t-elle finalement en essayant de passer à autre chose.

Son portable vibra encore. Elle regarda rapidement l'écran, rejetant l'appel privé encore.

John haussa les épaules.

\- Pas vraiment, j'ai commencé à travailler pour une clinique pas très loin de mon nouveau chez moi.

\- Oh c'est fantastique ! Je suis tellement contente que tu retournes à la médecine. Tu sais qu'on pourrait toujours avoir besoin d'un docteur comme toi à St Bart. Dis-le et Mike pourra-

Molly poussa un soupire d'exaspération quand son téléphone recommença à vibrer.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais décrocher, dit gentiment John en indiquant sa poche de la tête.

\- Non, non je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de – dit-elle en sortant son téléphone et l'éteignant complètement.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien Molly ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ? Dit John en tendant la main de l'autre côté de la table.

Molly acquiesça, son cœur douloureux. John avait été un ami fidèle, toujours là pour elle. Parfois elle se sentait comme une menteuse et une tricheuse avec lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche, sur le point de révéler la vérité sur Sherlock, mais elle savait que ce serait la trahison ultime. A la place, elle sourit simplement et dit la seule vérité qu'elle était autorisée à dire.

\- Il me manque aussi, tu sais.

Et c'était vrai, le dédain de Sherlock lui manquait, sa vulnérabilité à peine cachée, son incroyable naïveté. Elle savait qu'il était vivant mais elle ne savait pas si elle le verrait un jour, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé.

John prit une profonde inspiration alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

\- Moi aussi, parfois je suis au lit la nuit et je peux entendre son violon comme s'il était dans la pièce à côté. Cela semble si réel, sauf qu'il n'est pas là et qu'il ne jouera plus jamais. Qui aurait pensé que c'était la chose la plus irritable qui me manquerait le plus ?

Molly hocha la tête, ne sachant trop bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Je sais. Quand mon père est mort ce qui me manquait le plus c'était d'entendre son ronflement… Quand il est parti, la maison était juste tellement silencieuse, tellement vide… J'ai réalisé que son ronflement en fait était ce qui m'aidait à m'endormir.

Ils étaient au milieu de leur repas quand Molly repéra deux hommes en costumes noirs entrer dans le restaurant. L'un resta à la porte prétendant examiner le menu, pendant que l'autre attrapa son portable.

\- Je reviens dans une seconde, dit-elle à John avant de marcher vers les toilettes.

Dès qu'elle fut sûre que les yeux de John n'étaient plus sur elle, elle prit un virage serré sur la gauche et rejoignit de l'homme tenant le menu.

\- Dites à votre patron que je vais bien et que si je ne réponds pas c'est parce que je n'ai rien à dire, dit Molly à voix basse.

\- Excusez-moi ? Demanda l'homme apparemment interloqué.

Molly ne pouvait pas nier qu'il jouait bien. Elle soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Ok, faisons comme si vous ne compreniez pas et faisons comme si j'étais folle. Dites leur juste de partir.

\- Je suis désolé je n'ai pas-

Molly secoua sa main avec dédain.

\- Ça ne fait rien.

Le temps qu'elle atteigne sa table et s'assoit, les hommes étaient partis. Elle se sourit à elle-même.

La soirée se passa bien autrement. En réalité, elle avait oublié comment elle aimait passer du temps avec John. Elle réalisa finalement qu'il était temps d'y aller quand elle vit que le restaurant était vide et les serveurs attendaient qu'ils partent.

\- J'ai vraiment apprécié la soirée, merci beaucoup ! J'en avais vraiment besoin, dit-elle à John avec sincérité alors qu'il la raccompagnait chez elle.

\- Tu es la bienvenue, c'est bon de sortir et d'avoir du changement de temps en temps, dit John.

\- C'est tellement simple avec toi, tu es tellement normal, dit-elle presque avec regret.

\- Normal comparé à qui ? La Reine d'Angleterre ? Dit-il pour tenter de plaisanter avec elle.

Molly ria.

\- Oui, tu sais Elizabeth et moi, c'est toujours quelque chose.

John s'arrêta quand ils atteignirent sa porte et lui fit un câlin.

\- Donc vendredi ? Son Fish & Chips préféré… 18h ?

Molly hocha la tête.

\- Je serai là. Tu veux que je t'appelle un taxi ? Demanda-t-elle en allumant son téléphone et en voyant 23 appels manqués et 3 SMS.

John secoua la tête et fit signe à un taxi garé pas très loin de sa maison.

\- A bientôt.

Molly sourit, entrant dans sa maison, supprimant les SMS sans même les lire. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que Mycroft voulait lui dire mais elle était sûre qu'il n'était pas heureux avec elle et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'occuper de lui.

Il était clair maintenant qu'elle ne comptait pas pour lui, pas vraiment. Peut-être était-ce le mieux qu'il puisse faire. Peut-être pour lui c'était sa manière de tenir à quelqu'un mais elle réalisa qu'elle devait se protéger. Elle avait été constamment blessée par Sherlock, pas volontairement mais elle avait quand même souffert. Une part d'elle-même criait que quelque part Mycroft lui ferait encore plus mal.

Molly avait besoin d'un meilleur instinct de préservation, et pour la première fois elle décida d'écouter la voix qui lui disait d'arrêter d'essayer d'avoir n'importe quelle relation avec Mycroft Holmes.

 **(1) 10- 12 revient à un 6-8 US ou 38-40 en France**

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Une belle robe Kermit… Si ça ce n'est pas de l'amour !**

 **On passe sur le comportement odieux des vendeuses pour sauter directement à celui de Mycroft… Ah ! Il en a encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les femmes. En espérant qu'il aura de solides explications à donner à Molly la prochaine fois.**


	12. Chapter 11

Molly regarda l'horloge et souffla une fois encore. Elle était censée être partie depuis deux bonnes heures mais le Dr. Miller, le pathologiste en chef, lui avait donné du travail supplémentaire comme il aimait le faire.

Pour être honnête, Molly n'avait pas l'habitude de se soucier du travail supplémentaire. Ça l'aidait à lui changer les idées, surtout avec la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait d'être un instrument dans la douleur de John en aidant Sherlock à simuler sa mort.

Mais il poussait vraiment fort, abusant de son bon côté jusqu'à la limite. Elle était maintenant supposée rencontrer John et Lestrade dans moins de deux heures et elle devait encore passer à la maison, prendre une douche et faire le chemin jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville un vendredi... ça semblait être mission impossible et elle avait encore le rapport à écrire.

\- Tant pis, râla-t-elle avant de s'énerver pour se débarrasser d'une mèche de cheveux rebelle qui tombait sur son visage.

Elle ferma le dossier avec force et marcha jusqu'au bureau de son patron.

Alors qu'elle toquait, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Elle vit le nom de John et le rangea quand son patron lui dit d'entrer.

Elle ne fut même pas surprise de le voir lire un magazine de pêche. L'homme n'essayait même pas de prétendre qu'il était occupé même après lui avoir refilé une autopsie de dernière minute.

\- Je dois vraiment y aller, dit Molly. J'ai des projets que je ne peux pas annuler, l'autopsie est finie. Je dois juste écrire le rapport. Je ne travaille pas demain mais je reviendrai quelques heures pour finir.

Dr. Miller secoua sa tête avec ce qui sembla être un soupire de déception.

\- Si vous le devez... dit-il d'une voix trainante.

Cette attitude exaspéra encore plus Molly.

\- Bien, j'ai la retranscription et le dossier ici. S'il y a urgence vous pouvez le faire, je ne serai pas offensée. Ce que je veux dire c'est que le corps est arrivé durant votre service.

Il lui lança un regard noir et cela prit toute la volonté de Molly pour ne pas sourire. Il savait qu'il le lui devait. Elle savait aussi qu'il ne la virerait pas. Il avait trop besoin d'elle pour faire ça.

\- Non, ça va, ça peut attendre jusqu'à demain, ajouta- t -il avec une voix sèche.

 _Ouai c'est ce que je croyais_ , pensa Molly.

\- Merci, dit-elle simplement avant de se précipiter dans les vestiaires.

Son téléphone recommença à vibrer. John l'appelait encore. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer, elle l'avait laissé tomber tellement de fois avant ça. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour son manque de confiance.

\- Je quitte le travail à l'instant, je jure – je serai à l'heure, dit-elle à bout de souffle alors qu'elle entrait dans le vestiaire.

\- Molly, dit une voix qui n'était définitivement PAS John Watson.

Molly se figea sur place, sa main sur la porte du casier.

\- Mycroft – chuchota-t-elle avant de regarder une nouvelle fois son écran.

Il disait 'John'. Elle détestait la manière dont son cœur s'accélérait en l'entendant seulement dire son nom.

\- C'est bien que tu répondes, dit-il et elle ne manqua pas la froideur dans sa voix.

Il était apparemment en colère.

\- Est-ce que tu utilises le téléphone de John ?

\- Oui. Tu sais, depuis que le Dr. Watson et moi sommes de si bons amis... dit Mycroft avec un sarcasme évident.

\- Que veux - tu Mycroft ? Demanda Molly en enlevant sa blouse blanche.

\- Je viens juste de descendre de l'avion, j'aimerais savoir si tu voulais diner avec moi ce soir. Je sais que c'est très court mais avec un emploi du temps extrêmement chargé et ton attitude extrêmement enfantine-

Molly détacha le téléphone de son oreille et lui lança un regard furieux. _Enfantine_ ? Elle fit une grimace, loucha et tira la langue au téléphone. Là ! ça c'est enfantin ! Pensa-t-elle avant de ramener son téléphone à son oreille et de récupérer son sac à main dans son casier.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de faire la grimace, réprimanda Mycroft.

Molly regarda rapidement autour de la pièce mais il n'y avait pas de caméra.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? Il n'y a pas de caméra dans la pièce, demanda-t-elle.

Mycroft rit, ne prenant pas la peine de nier son accusation. Molly détestait le sourire que son rire apportait à ses lèvres. Elle était censée ne pas s'en soucier, elle était censée en avoir fini avec lui.

\- Tu crois que j'ai besoin de te voir pour savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Pour le diner, ma réponse est non, dit-elle en essayant de garder une voix ferme.

Mycroft poussa un soupir.

\- C'est non parce que tu ne peux pas ou c'est non parce que tu ne veux pas ?

\- Les deux, répondit-elle honnêtement alors qu'elle sortait de l'hôpital. Mais j'ai des projets ce soir.

\- Avec John Watson ? Demanda-t-il et Molly se demanda si elle avait imaginé la pointe de dureté dans sa voix.

\- Pourquoi demandes-tu ? Je suis sûre que tu le sais de toute façon.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison de le nier, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se moquer.

\- Non. Mais je pense que tu avais raison, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle montait dans le bus.

\- Généralement j'ai raison. Tu devras être plus précise.

\- Toi et moi, c'est une erreur, dit-elle, pas entièrement convaincue que c'était la vérité.

Mycroft poussa un soupir.

\- Et juste quand je commençais à penser autrement.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel et mordit sa langue pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait probablement.

\- Je dois y aller je... Je suis contente que tu sois revenu sain et sauf, admit-elle finalement avant de raccrocher.

Elle arriva au Fish & chips avec 45 minutes de retard et fut triste de ne pas voir John. Tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui avait été un enfer comme si le destin avait voulu qu'elle soit en retard. Était-ce parce que le Karma ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne part à l'anniversaire de la 'mort' de Sherlock ? Tout ce qu'elle savait était que son bus avait dû s'arrêter plus de 20 minutes à un barrage routier. Le chauffeur avait reçu l'ordre de ne laisser sortir personne. Après ça elle avait appelé un taxi 3 fois et il ne s'était jamais montré. Elle avait texté et appelé John plusieurs fois mais n'avait jamais réussi à l'avoir. Elle avait appelé Greg, qui lui avait dit qu'il devait annuler et l'avait dit à John quelques heures plus tôt. Le préfet de police avait requis qu'il fasse un échange de garde et Greg n'avait pas osé contredire le commissaire.

Molly se maudit en voyant que John n'était pas là. Il était probablement en colère contre elle, pensant qu'elle l'avait de nouveau abandonné et elle ne pouvait le blâmer pour ça. Elle lui envoya un message sachant qu'il était probablement trop furieux pour décrocher son téléphone.

 _Je sais que j'étais en retard. Je vais rester pendant un petit moment. J'espère que tu me pardonneras et que tu reviendras. XOXO Molly_

\- Puis je me joindre à toi ? Demanda une voix dès qu'elle pressa le bouton envoyé.

Molly n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que c'était Mycroft.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. On ne peut pas dire que John soit ton fan numéro 1, répliqua-t-elle en levant finalement les yeux pour rencontrer les siens.

Mycroft n'avait pas son habituel façade froide et il la regarda presque amicalement.

\- Eh bien je ne vois John nulle part mais je promets de partir s'il vient et de garder notre amitié secrète, déclara Mycroft et il s'assit, visiblement sûr qu'elle ne refuserait pas.

\- C'est ce que nous avons ? Demanda-t-elle.

Mycroft commanda deux plats avant de se tourner vers elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- L'amitié.

Mycroft posa ses bras sur la table et lia ses mains ensemble.

\- Je pensais que oui jusqu'à ce que tu commences à ignorer mes appels, du moins.

Molly hocha la tête.

\- Pareil.

Mycroft fronça les sourcils. Molly pouvait voir que sa patience s'épuisait et encore il faisait de son mieux pour garder son sang-froid.

\- Je pensais que tu comprenais que mon job passera toujours en premier. Je ne l'ai jamais caché.

Molly soupira, secouant la tête.

\- Tu es tellement intelligent et pourtant... Ce n'est pas grave, tu avais raison nous ne pouvons pas être amis.

\- Et je refuse ta conclusion. Tout d'abord je n'ai jamais dit que nous ne pouvions pas être amis, je déclarais simplement que je n'avais pas besoin d'amis. Cependant, au cours des derniers mois j'ai revu ma précédente déclaration et oui j'ai un ami... Toi.

Molly s'adoucit très légèrement, elle détestait qu'il puisse dire quelques mots et faire fondre toutes ses résolutions. Il était tellement comme Sherlock dans ces moments-là, ce n'était pas juste.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon endroit pour discuter de ça, ajouta-t-elle, espérant qu'il partirait et qu'elle garderait le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

\- Ah oui, au moins c'est quelque chose sur laquelle nous sommes d'accord.

Les sourcils de Molly se soulevèrent de surprise.

\- Nous le sommes ? Dit-elle choquée qu'il abandonne si facilement.

Elle fut aussi un peu blessée qu'il le fasse. Mycroft hocha la tête en attrapant son portefeuille.

\- Oui, laisse-moi te reconduire à la maison. Nous serons dans un meilleur environnement pour discuter de ça.

\- J'attends toujours ma nourriture et peut-être que John va se montrer.

\- Pouvons-nous avoir la nourriture s'il vous plait ? Demanda Mycroft à l'homme derrière le comptoir. C'est réglé, dit-il une fois que l'homme hocha la tête. Quant à John, sans vouloir t'offenser mais...

Mycroft récupéra sa montre de poche.

\- Cela fait plus d'une heure - je pense qu'on peut dire que cela n'arrivera pas.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne saches pas sur mon emploi du temps ?

\- Très peu.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que j'apprécies ça, dit Molly.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu ais le choix.

Molly lui lança un regard noir mais elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas beaucoup plus de cette discussion si elle restait ici.

\- Tu sais, tu es plus en danger que tu ne le penses, dit-il quand ils s'installèrent dans la voiture avec leur nourriture. Si j'ai des hommes qui te surveillent, c'est surtout parce que tu es en relation avec Sherlock et le réseau de Moriarty encore existant.

\- Tu as dit surtout.

\- Oui, je dois admettre que j'aime l'idée de t'avoir en sécurité. Si tu attends de moi des excuses pour ça je n'en ferai pas, donc n'ait pas de grands espoirs. J'ai juste... C'est tout.

\- Oui, si je suis censée être d'accord avec tout ça peut-être que tu pourrais essayer plus fort aussi.

\- Molly, je suis sûr que tu n'es pas consciente de la situation au Moyen Orient. Elle a atteint un niveau critique et ils avaient vraiment besoin de moi là- bas pour-

Molly leva sa main, devenant encore plus offensée, si c'était vraiment possible.

\- Crois-tu que je sois en colère parce que tu as annulé notre rendez-vous ?

\- J'aurais bien dit oui mais en se basant sur ton visage furieux, je t'énerverais probablement encore plus, soupira Mycroft. Ok- j'abandonne, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Le fait que tu annules n'est vraiment pas le problème. Je sais ce que tu es... Enfin non, je ne sais pas, et pour être honnête je ne veux même pas savoir. Juste... Je sais que je ne suis pas une priorité dans ta vie. Je sais que je ne fais même pas partie du top cinq mais ça va. Je pensais juste que je méritais un peu plus de préavis qu'une heure avant et je ne travaille pas pour toi.

\- Je le sais.

\- Alors s'il te plait prend une minute pour me passer un coup de téléphone, et ne prétend pas que tu ne peux pas, parce qu'un rapide coup de téléphone pendant une pause pipi aurait été bien plus que suffisant.

Mycroft soupira encore quand la voiture s'arrêta en face de chez Molly. Maintenant il se souvenait pourquoi les relations n'étaient pas son truc. Les femmes n'étaient que des boules nerfs à vif qui s'irritaient pour un rien. Chaque partie de son esprit logique lui disait de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il devrait juste partir et la laisser s'occuper de son hystérie de bonne femme, et pourtant il s'entendit dire :

\- Puis-je au moins entrer et m'expliquer ?

Molly le laissa entrer.

\- Tu n'as rien à expliquer.

\- C'est toi qui te plains d'être sous surveillance. Tu intimides mes hommes quand ils essaient de garder un œil sur toi, dit-il en posant le sac de nourriture sur la table.

\- Tu étais en train de fouiner, Mycroft. Ce n'était pas pour ma sécurité.

Mycroft rejeta son commentaire d'un geste.

\- Ton niveau de sécurité est le maximum que je peux t'offrir sans alerter les hauts gradés. Si je t'avais appelé en personne, tu serais devenu un PPE. Bien que je puisse contrôler la plupart des choses, je perdrais le contrôle total de ta surveillance.

\- PPE ?

\- Personne Politiquement Exposée – une fois que tu es sur la liste, Molly, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière.

Molly haussa les épaules.

\- Bien, si c'est ce qu'il faut, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Mycroft la regarda avec incrédulité.

\- Je n'ai rien à cacher, si je dois le faire alors je le ferai.

\- Tu ferais tout ça juste pour être mon ami ? Je suis désolé, chère Molly, mais peu importe à quel point j'ai une haute opinion de moi, je ne suis pas sûr que j'en vaux la peine.

Molly lui donna un petit sourire.

\- Pourquoi ne me laisserais-tu pas être juge ? Pourquoi ne pas me laisser décider ?

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui t'attend.

\- Considère-moi avertie, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire, pas vraiment sûr de savoir dans quoi elle s'embarquait.

\- Donc es-tu sûre qu'il n'y ait rien que tu veuilles savoir ?

\- Je n'ai pas-, Molly le regarda, confuse.

Mycroft s'assit gracieusement dans le fauteuil croisant ses jambes avec élégance.

\- Je ne couche pas avec mon assistante, dit-il très calmement en croisant son regard.

Molly détourna les yeux, mortifiée, maudissant Anthea. Elle avait demandé ça sous le coup de la colère. Elle avait été très heureuse lorsque Anthea lui avait dit que c'était à elle de poser la question, parce qu'une fois que la colère s'était apaisée, elle avait réalisé à quel point sa question était hors sujet.

\- Je trouve l'idée du sexe tout à fait repoussante pour être honnête. Mycroft secoua sa tête... C'est très peu hygiénique.

Il leva les yeux sur Molly, qui le regardait, bouche bée. Molly s'assit lourdement dans le canapé.

\- Ok... Fut tout ce qu'elle put dire, c'était forcément une relation frustrante.

\- Ne crains rien, je ne suis pas mon frère et le sexe ne m'alarme pas. Je m'adonne à ce besoin physiologique lorsque j'en ai besoin, mais c'est exclusivement par l'intermédiaire de professionnels hautement rémunérées.

Molly s'attendait à ce qu'il dise 'Je t'ai eu' à tout moment. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Mycroft venait juste d'admettre qu'il n'était pas attiré par le sexe et que lorsqu'il devait être soulagé, il faisait appel à des prostituées de luxe. Molly savait aussi à quoi ressemblaient ces femmes aux prix élevés, elle n'était pas aussi belle que ces femmes.

\- Mais c'était avant que je te rencontre... Avec toi je n'ai pas besoin de ça, je le veux juste et c'est très différent et perturbant. Le sexe a toujours été un moyen d'atteindre un but... Je peux voir que tu es gênée. Aussi égoïste que ça en a l'air, je ne fais appel qu'à des professionnelles très bien payées pour leur discrétion et leur absence de sentiments. A quoi elles ressemblent n'a pas d'importance pour moi, elles n'ont jamais compté – mais toi...

\- Moi ? Demanda- t-elle à bout de souffle.

\- Tu réveilles une partie de moi que je pensais morte depuis très longtemps... Désir, jalousie... Je les sens tous quand je suis près de toi. Tu me rends faible et je n'aime pas ça.

Au mot désir, le cœur de Molly commença à palpiter encore plus... Un simple mot fit réagir son corps d'une manière dont elle ne s'attendait pas.

\- Jaloux ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de prendre du recul.

Mycroft se leva et marcha gracieusement jusqu'à elle, s'arrêtant si proche qu'elle put sentir la chaleur de son corps émaner de là où il se tenait. Quand ses doigts trainèrent le long de son cou, ce fut comme s'il mettait le feu à sa peau.

\- Toi, ma chère, tu réveilles une part de moi que j'étais sûr d'avoir tué il y a très, très longtemps, murmura-t-il alors que ses yeux suivaient le mouvement de ses doigts descendant du cou gracieux de Molly jusqu'à la courbe de son épaule.

Le souffle de Molly se coupa lorsque Mycroft accrocha son index à la lanière de son soutien-gorge et la fit descendre le long de son épaule. Il se pencha lentement, probablement pour lui laisser le temps de faire marche arrière si elle n'avait pas voulu de lui mais, à ce moment-là, son cerveau était complètement court circuité et tout ce à quoi elle pensa fut le temps qu'il faudrait pour lui ôter son costume.

Quand Mycroft commença à mordiller doucement sur son épaule, elle oublia tout et plongea sa main dans ses cheveux alors qu'un petit gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de sa bouche.

Avant même de le réaliser, Mycroft l'embrassa de façon lascive et elle le tira par la veste pour le diriger vers sa chambre.

Mycroft fut probablement le meilleur amant que Molly n'ait jamais eu. Non pas qu'elle soit une telle experte, elle pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main les hommes avec qui elle avait couché. Mais pour quelqu'un qui clamait ne pas être attiré par le sexe, Mycroft s'avéra être un amant très habile, doué et attentionné.

\- Es-tu vraiment bon en tout ce que tu fais ? Demanda Molly, à bout de souffle et satisfaite, en reposant sa tête sur son épaule.

Mycroft eut un petit rire avant d'embrasser son front.

\- Eh bien je t'ai dit que j'étais un génie, n'est-ce pas ?

Molly rit, jouant paresseusement avec les poils de son torse.

\- Mais je dois admettre que c'était différent que d'habitude.

\- Différent bien ou différent mal ? Demanda Molly en fermant les yeux.

\- Ça dépend de la manière dont tu le vois, répondit-il.

Molly ouvrit les yeux et leva son regard vers lui avec inquiétude.

\- Que veut- tu dire ?

\- Bon dans le sens que pour la première fois je comprends l'attrait qu'à le sexe sur les gens, c'est beaucoup plus agréable que ce que je pensais.

Molly sourit.

\- C'est parce que c'était avec quelqu'un à qui tu tiens et quelqu'un qui tiens beaucoup à toi aussi.

Mycroft poussa un soupir.

\- Il est possible que oui, mais maintenant je pense que c'est mal parce que je ne pourrai jamais l'apprécier d'une autre façon et il sera certainement très difficile de ne pas te sauter dessus à chaque fois que je te verrai.

Molly rit.

\- Je ne vois rien de mal à ça, dit-elle en apportant la main à sa poitrine.

\- Moi si, Mycroft tendit la main vers sa poitrine et la prit. Pour la première fois depuis toujours j'ai laissé mes envies dominer et nous avons pris des risques inconsidérés. Je n'ai jamais voulu être père, que fait-on si maintenant tu as un enfant ?

\- Avoir un enf- Oh ! Non, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien je prends la pilule.

Mycroft fronça les sourcils.

\- Je pensais que tu étais célibataire depuis un moment.

Molly rougit.

\- Je- oui, tu sais-, elle lâcha un petit rire embarrassé. C'était plus un 'Et si'. Que puis- je dire, je suis une optimiste.

Un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire apparut sur le visage de Mycroft alors qu'une lueur vigoureuse réapparut dans ses yeux.

\- Dieu bénisse l'optimisme, dit-il.

Enroulant ses bras autour d'elle, il la retourna pour qu'elle soit coincée sous lui.

\- Assez parlé... Où en étions-nous ? Demanda -t-il en écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Petit coup de chaud et de stress pour l'homme de glace…**


	13. Chapter 12

Quand Molly se réveilla, elle était seule dans le lit et l'autre côté était déjà froid. Elle ne fut même pas surprise que Mycroft ne soit pas resté toute la nuit. Elle était presque sûre qu'il était enfermé dans son bureau quelque part, à travailler.

Elle tourna son regard vers l'horloge et sourit. Le morceau de papier sur sa table de nuit avait son nom inscrit dessus dans une élégante écriture qui était très loin de celle horrible de Sherlock. Elle lut :

 _Je suis désolé de te quitter comme ça mais le travail n'est jamais très loin. Appelle-moi après ton lunch avec Mrs. Hudson. Je te joins un numéro de téléphone à n'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence… Et juste pour que tu saches, tu es dans le top 5 de ma liste de priorités. Mycroft._

Molly ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y en ait. Il tenait à elle et c'était à l'évidence aussi loin qu'il irait.

Molly avait encore un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage quand elle se rendit à Baker Street. Elle dut se sermonner pour avoir l'air plus sérieuse car un grand sourire ne serait certainement pas approprié pour un anniversaire de mort.

Ce fut John qui ouvrit la porte et elle fut surprise qu'il ne semble pas en colère contre elle.

\- Je suis désolée. Je suis en retard ! Lâcha- t- elle dès qu'elle entra. J'ai essayé de t'appeler encore et encore et encore.

\- C'est ok, dit-il en lui faisant un câlin. Mon téléphone est mort juste après que tu m'aies envoyé un message et je n'avais plus de réception jusqu'à ce matin.

Molly poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Oui je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois pour te dire que j'allai être en retard. Je suis désolée, le trafic était affreux – tu as bien fait de ne pas attendre.

John fronça les sourcils, surpris.

\- Je suis resté là toute la nuit.

Ce fut au tour de Molly d'être confuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? J'étais en retard de 45 minutes mais tu étais déjà parti.

Molly ouvrit la bouche pour continuer quand Mrs. Hudson apparut dans le corridor.

\- Ah, Molly tu es là. John, ne soyez pas grossier et laissez cette pauvre fille entrer.

Molly enlaça la vieille dame.

\- S'il te plait, viens à la cuisine. Greg grignote déjà les entrées, ajouta Mrs. Hudson et fit un geste en direction de la cuisine.

\- Juste une minute, Mrs. Hudson, dit Molly avant de se tourner vers John. Je ne t'ai pas vu là-bas.

John haussa les épaules.

\- On a dû se manquer, l'endroit était tellement noir de monde.

Molly fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

\- Non ça ne l'était pas, il y avait genre trois personnes.

Ce fut au tour de John de froncer les sourcils.

\- A l'Aleria ?

\- Quoi ? Je pensais qu'on devait se voir au Fish & Chips.

\- Oui… John laissa sa réponse en suspens comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit, mais tu m'as envoyé un message pour changer le lieu du rendez-vous.

\- Je peux voir le message ? Demanda Molly.

\- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien Molly ? Demanda John réellement préoccupé en sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Tu m'inquiètes maintenant.

Molly prit le téléphone de John et lus le message _. Je pense que s'amuser est ce dont nous avons besoin pour nous souvenir de Sherlock. Retrouve-moi à l'Aleria. Molly xoxo_

Molly sentit le sang bouillir dans ses veines. Elle était plus que furieuse… Que Mycroft soit au courant de toute sa vie était une chose, mais s'en mêler, s'en était une autre.

\- Oh, oui, j'ai oublié, dit-elle, la voix saccadée, essayant de son mieux de ne pas montrer à quel point elle était vraiment furieuse.

\- Tu as oublié ? Demanda John avec incrédulité.

Molly força un ricanement.

\- Ouai, mon incompétent de patron balance toujours tout son travail sur moi. Je pensais ne pas t'avoir envoyé de message mais je suppose que si. Je suis désolée, ma vie est vraiment hors de contrôle, dit-elle et elle fut très heureuse que seulement une petite partie de ce qu'elle venait de dire soit un mensonge.

\- S'il te plait ne te sens pas mal, en fait ça c'est fini plutôt bien pour moi, ajouta John en serrant son épaule et en allant vers la cuisine. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

\- Oh vraiment ! Mrs. Hudson poussa un cri de joie alors qu'elle attrapait la fin de la phrase de John. Quel est son nom ?

Greg jeta un regard amusé à Molly alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui. Ils s'étaient toujours moqués de Mrs Hudson et du fait qu'elle soit si certaine que John et Sherlock étaient en couple.

\- Elle s'appelle Mary, répondit John en s'asseyant à table.

\- Elle ? Oh mon cher, vous êtes vraiment passé à autre chose.

\- Mrs. Hudson, je ne suis pas gay, ajouta John, sans pouvoir cacher l'irritation dans sa voix.

\- Si vous le dites mon cher… Si vous le dites.

John soupira en secouant sa tête avec dédain.

Molly fut reconnaissante des plaisanteries qui l'aidèrent à calmer sa colère. Elle attrapa tout de même son téléphone et envoya un texto à Mycroft.

 _Je dois te voir d'urgence. Je devrais être à la maison dans quelques heures. Viens dès que possible, te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas N'est PAS ok. Molly._

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Mycroft poussa un soupir en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

\- Elle sait, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Anthea alors qu'elle faisait un compte rendu à Mycroft d'une analyse des renseignements recueillis par les Services Secrets.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle sait, je n'en attendais pas moins d'elle.

\- Et elle est en colère ?

Mycroft hocha la tête tout en lisant le rapport.

\- Je présume qu'elle est absolument furieuse.

\- Et ça en valait le coup ?

Mycroft ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'apparaitre sur ses lèvres.

\- Indéniablement.

Mycroft ne s'était jamais attendu à coucher avec Molly. Même après l'avoir embrassé, il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. Mais le jour où il avait annulé leur rendez-vous et qu'elle avait refusé de répondre à ses appels, il avait dû envoyer ses hommes pour avoir un visuel. Il l'avait vue dans cette robe verte sortant avec un autre homme. L'instinct primaire de la jalousie dont il s'était moqué avait pris le dessus. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était, 'elle est à moi'.

Dès que Anthea était entrée dans la pièce pour lui dire que Molly n'était pas contente, il lui avait demandé d'envoyer une équipe de surveillance active avec des images en temps réel. Quand il avait eu l'image de Molly dans une robe verte quelques heures plus tard, une vague de colère, de jalousie et de possessivité l'avait submergée. C'était quelque chose inhabituelle et absolument irritant mais il n'arrêtait pas de s'énerver rien qu'en y pensant.

Cela avait failli provoquer une crise diplomatique avec le président français. Il avait été excusé par la forte pression et les 12 heures enfermées dans la salle de gestion de crise. Une pause avait été demandée durant laquelle il avait essayé d'appeler Molly qui n'avait pas répondue. Il avait alors appelé son équipe qui lui avait racontée qu'elle dinait avec John Watson.

La jalousie que Mycroft avait ressenti à ce moment l'avait presque mis à genoux. Il savait que s'il avait été quelque part à Londres il serait entré dans ce restaurant et aurait fait probablement une scène. Mycroft fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas cette partie inconnue chez lui. Mycroft n'était pas jaloux ou territorial, il ne s'était jamais attaché assez pour ça.

Il l'avait appelé encore et encore, espérant que son agacement prendrait le dessus et l'obligerait à répondre.

 _Molly, soit une adulte et répond à ton téléphone ? MH_

 _Je ne comprends pas ta colère. MH_

 _Ça ne marchera jamais._

C'était le dernier message qu'il avait envoyé avant que la réunion reprenne.

Quand Mycroft avait reçu la dernière info, que Molly était rentrée seule à la maison, sa colère s'était calmée. Il réalisa à quel point il avait été pathétique et irrationnel. Mycroft n'était rien si ce n'est pragmatique et rationnel.

\- Voulez-vous garder le flux actif sur Docteur Hooper ? Demanda Anthea quand la réunion fut ajournée pour la nuit.

\- Non. En fait je veux réduire sa sécurité au minimum acceptable. Je ne veux plus aucun rapport sauf s'il y a quelque chose d'inhabituel ou mettant sa vie en danger.

\- Monsieur ? Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda Anthea.

\- Positif, répondit Mycroft en fermant la porte de sa chambre sans regarder en arrière.

Mycroft avait besoin de corriger l'erreur qu'il avait faite. Il était devenu amoureux de cette femme, quelqu'un d'irrationnel. Elle avait affecté son travail et ce n'était pas acceptable. Son travail viendrait toujours en premier et il s'enorgueillissait d'être détaché émotionnellement. C'était ce qui l'avait aidé à être promu si rapidement au sein du gouvernement. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait qu'on le surnommait l'Homme de glace. Mais il était aussi celui vers qui ils se tournaient toujours lorsqu'ils avaient des choix difficiles ou des décisions impossibles à prendre. Même le pénible travail de faire parler les gens, ils venaient toujours à lui. Il n'avait aucun regret, il considérait cela comme un moyen insensé de corriger l'erreur humaine. Il faisait ce qui devait être fait et n'y avait jamais réfléchit à deux fois.

Pendant son vol retour, Mycroft ramassa une copie du Daily Mirror. 'Un an après la mort du faux génie… Comment s'en sortent-ils ?' Ces journaux étaient des ordures et toute l'Angleterre le savait mais Mycroft avait la laborieuse tache de les passer en revue tous les jours. Ce que les gens ne savaient pas c'était ça, même si 97% de ce qui était dans ces journaux n'avaient aucun sens, comme 'Je suis enceinte du bébé d'Elvis Presley', en de très rares cas quelque chose était vraie. C'était souvent quelque chose de trop absurde pour les journaux réputés. Dans ces rares cas, Mycroft devait limiter les dégâts avant que la preuve ne soit trouvée. Il avait besoin de faire acheter, discréditer ou pire encore. Pour la sécurité de l'Angleterre et la stabilité politique c'était un devoir qu'il avait par-dessus tout. Tout vient avec un prix, mais peu importe à quel point c'était haut, Mycroft le paierait sans hésiter.

Mycroft alla à la page 7 pour lire l'article sur son frère. Il y avait une grande image de John avec des lunettes de soleil sortant du 221B, une image de Lestrade quittant le cimetière, et une image de John enlaçant Molly le jour des funérailles. Mycroft fronça les sourcils en lisant le commentaire sous l'image. 'La pathologiste de Bart réconfortant le petit-ami du faux génie – est-ce plus que de l'amitié ? Ce câlin suggère une romance – y a -t-il plus dans leur relation ?' Cette insinuation était tout à fait ridicule, à la limite vraiment insultante.

Mycroft poussa un soupir en repliant le journal sur ses genoux avant de prendre une gorgée de scotch. Il avait presque oublié que cela faisait près d'un an que Sherlock avait simulé sa mort. Il pourrait ne pas beaucoup s'en soucier mais Mycroft était un homme de parole.

\- Comment va John Watson aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il à Anthea tandis qu'il regardait à l'extérieur de l'avion alors que le littoral de l'Angleterre apparaissait à l'horizon.

\- Monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle, surprise que son patron mentionne John.

Depuis quelques jours, c'était comme si personne n'existait plus pour lui.

\- Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de mon frère et John Watson est une créature 'sentimentale'. Je veux être sûr qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide ou d'imprudent aujourd'hui. Je l'ai promis à Sherlock.

\- Je vais vérifier et vous le ferai savoir, monsieur.

\- Merci, répondit Mycroft en reprenant la lecture du journal.

\- John Watson a un diner ce soir pour commémorer la mémoire de Sherlock, dit Anthea alors que leur avion commençait à atterrir.

\- Qui vient ?

\- Inspecteur Lestrade, John et Dr. Hooper.

Mycroft ne manqua pas la petite hésitation dans la voix d'Anthea quand elle dit le nom de Molly. Il était sûr qu'elle essayait d'obtenir une réaction donc il s'assura de garder son visage aussi impassible que possible.

\- Ils ne m'ont pas invit. J'ai le cœur brisé, constata simplement Mycroft. Et où se tient cette sincère commémoration ?

\- Le Fisherman club, je crois que c'était… est le Fish& Chips préféré de votre frère.

Mycroft hocha la tête.

\- En effet ça l'est… Merci, au moins je sais qu'il n'essayera pas de se tuer ce soir. C'est un soulagement, ajouta- t-il mais il n'y avait aucune émotion dans sa voix.

\- Y a-t-il autre chose que vous deviez savoir, monsieur ?

\- Non, parfait…

Mycroft détestait le fait que Molly aille passer la soirée avec John une fois de plus. Il pensait qu'il s'en était remis mais la photo dans le Mirror et la légende en dessous ne lui convenaient pas. L'idée même de John avec Molly… Sa main traînant sur son corps frissonnant, ses lèvres partout – Mycroft grimaça à cette image mentale. Non, ça n'arrivera pas, pas maintenant, jamais. Molly était trop intrigante pour la laisser partir, du moins pour l'instant… Une fois qu'il aurait compris l'ensemble du puzzle ce serait différent mais Mycroft n'était certainement pas le type à lâcher un problème avant de l'avoir résolu.

\- En fait, faites venir une seconde voiture sur le tarmac s'il vous plait, j'ai encore du travail à faire et je crois que vous méritez votre soirée. Je vous verrai demain.

\- Vous êtes sûr, monsieur ?

\- Positif.

Mycroft récupéra son téléphone et appela le Centre des Services Secrets.

\- Mycroft Holmes, autorisation 247563. J'ai besoin d'un portable cloné pour les prochaines 4 heures. John H. Watson – code approbation : 'soldat consultant' dossier 37942.

Anthea regarda Mycroft avec étonnement mais s'abstint de poser des questions. Tout ce qu'elle savait était que pour les quatre prochaines heures Mycroft pourrait utiliser le numéro de téléphone de John pour toutes les communications qu'il souhaiterait. En faisant cela il désactivait aussi le téléphone de John pour tous les appels et messages entrants et sortants, et il pouvait choisir les SMS ou les appels que John pouvait recevoir. Elle ne savait pas ce que son patron avait à l'esprit mais elle savait que ce n'était rien de bon.

Dès que Mycroft entra dans la voiture, il appela le numéro direct du commissaire adjoint.

\- Frederick, Mycroft Holmes à l'appareil.

Mycroft regarda sa montre.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais c'est une importance de sécurité nationale que l'inspecteur Lestrade travaille ce soir… Je ne peux pas expliquer et rien ne doit l'alerter. Cet homme rend un service exceptionnel et Sa Majesté la Reine n'ignore pas ses efforts, ajouta Mycroft, sachant que le fait de graisser la patte du commissaire pourrait aider la carrière de Lestrade. Il le méritait après que Mycroft se soit immiscé dans ses plans.

Après ça, Mycroft avait utilisé le numéro cloné de John pour appeler Molly, et comme prévu, elle lui répondit la seconde fois. Sa voix eut un effet sur lui, l'entendre haletée le fit sourire. Cette femme avait le don de l'intriguer, le captivait, et le faisait rire… La plupart du temps en dépit de lui-même. C'était un rayon de soleil dans son monde austère et calculateur. C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il était si difficile pour lui de lâcher prise, même s'il savait que c'était mieux eux deux.

\- Molly-, dit-il et il sourit une nouvelle fois à sa voix aigüe.

Il la connaissait bien maintenant et commençait à comprendre l'effet qu'il avait sur elle.

Il ne s'attendait pas à l'inviter à dîner, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle soit seule... Pourquoi ? Il n'était pas vraiment sûr mais une fois qu'il entendit sa voix il réalisa qu'il voulait la voir, peu importe les conséquences. Sa réponse négative ne l'avait pas déstabilisé. Molly avait du cran et il savait que cela prendrait plus que quelques mots doux pour la faire revenir.

Dès qu'il avait raccroché il dirigea son chauffeur au Diogène Club alors qu'il appelait l'équipe de surveillance de Molly et il découvrit qu'elle venait de prendre le bus 26.

Mycroft appela l'agent des services secrets placé au bureau des transports de la ville.

\- Autorisation 247563, Code amarante sur le Bus 26, un délai de 30 minutes est requis.

Mycroft savait que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas bien. Il savait aussi que quand Molly le découvrirait, elle serait plus que furieuse. Il ne pouvait pas se sentir coupable – elle devait l'écouter. Si c'était ce qu'il fallait faire alors il le ferait à sa façon.

Dès que Mycroft atteignit le Diogène, il alla sur le réseau sécurisé et sourit à l'écran.

\- Bonjour, chère Adriana, ça te dirait de rencontrer un gentil ex-docteur de l'armée ? Chuchota-t-il à son écran tout en tapant sur son clavier.

Il requit l'ex-agent 25 - une mise à jour sur son activité et sa localisation. Mycroft demanda à l'agent d'aller à l'Aleria.

Après ça, Mycroft envoya un message à John en utilisant le numéro de Molly et changea le lieu de rencontre.

Dès que Mycroft eut l'accord de John, il désactiva son téléphone pour la nuit.

\- Maintenant vous allez m'écouter Dr. Hooper, dit-il avec un sourire alors qu'il se tenait près de la fenêtre en attendant que son plan se déploie.

\- Monsieur, je sais que je ne suis pas un experte, mais je sais que les gens n'apprécient pas qu'on se mêle de leurs vies, dit Anthea en le ramenant à la réalité.

\- Eh bien, les gens devraient savoir dans quoi ils s'engagent, répondit-il.

\- Monsieur, j'ai reçu un appel ce matin demandant une vérification.

\- Vérification de quoi ?

\- Il semble que vous avez accédé à la base de données des agents internationaux inactifs hier. Ils voulaient être sûr que c'était vous et non pas une faille dans le système. Il semble que ce n'est pas notre division, monsieur.

Mycroft hocha la tête.

\- Oui, c'est moi. Je ne vois pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

\- Eh bien, ces gens ont échangé des secrets avec nos Services Secrets afin d'obtenir de nouvelles identités. Ils vivaient ça généralement comme un nouveau départ… La plupart d'entre eux n'aiment pas se souvenir de leur passé.

\- Eh bien nous avons tous un passé. Peu importe à quel point vous essayez de fuir, ce n'est jamais assez loin.

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de demander pourquoi… ajouta-t-elle avec hésitation.

Mycroft poussa un soupir en déposant le rapport avant de rencontrer le regard de son assistant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous vous demandez ?

\- Juste- Anthea secoua la tête. Molly ne sait pas à quel point vous iriez loin pour obtenir ce que vous voulez.

Mycroft pensa au texte qu'il venait juste de recevoir d'elle.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord – je pense que maintenant elle est en train de comprendre jusqu'où je suis prêt à aller.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Molly était tellement furieuse après le message de Mycroft qu'elle nettoya sa maison de fond en comble en attendant qu'il arrive. Elle avait presque abandonné l'idée de le voir quand elle entendit un coup sec à la porte.

\- As-tu trafiqué le portable de John ? Demanda-t-elle dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte.

Elle savait qu'elle était en pleine agitation, avec une queue de cheval désordonnée, pantalon de survêtement et un tee-shirt de St Bart troué, mais elle était trop furieuse pour s'en soucier.

\- Puis-je au moins entrer ou doit-on le faire dans la rue ?

Molly soupira, lui faisant signe d'entrer.

\- Donc – as-tu trafiqué son téléphone ?

\- Oui, je l'ai fait, dit-il sans honte.

\- Et pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle, déconcertée par ses aveux.

\- Parce que tu étais puérile. Si tu avais répondu à mes appels et non pas joué à ce petit jeu, je n'aurais jamais eu à prendre de telles mesures.

\- Donc tu me reproches ton comportement ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

\- De toute évidence.

Molly eut un rire sans humour.

\- Tu es incroyable !

\- Je sais, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Molly secoua la tête, sa colère s'estompait mais elle devait tenir bon.

\- Et à quel jeu est-ce que je joue ? Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la cuisine pour nettoyer l'évier.

\- Est-ce que tu essayais de me rendre jaloux avec cette robe verte ? Demanda -t-il en s'appuyant contre le mur de la cuisine.

Elle savait qu'appeler John et sortir dans cette robe était une erreur. Si elle devait être complètement honnête, une petite part d'elle avait espéré qu'il avait regardé et réalisé ce qu'il avait manqué.

Les yeux de Mycroft brillèrent de victoire. Il avait fait des erreurs… (ce qu'elle considérait comme des erreurs) mais pour lui cela avait seulement été un moyen d'arriver à ses fins. Il avait fait tout ça pour qu'elle l'écoute, et ça s'était terminé avec eux faisant passionnément l'amour trois fois… Cette mission avait été un succès.

\- J'ai acheté cette robe pour toi, admit-elle en baissant les yeux. Et tu m'as laissé tomber… A nouveau.

Mycroft avança de quelques pas dans sa direction et se tint juste assez près pour la toucher.

\- J'aimais la robe… Non, j'adorais la robe. Je détestais le fait que tu la portais pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Molly releva le regard.

\- Etais-tu jaloux ?

\- Appelle ça comme ça.

\- Il n'y a rien entre John et moi.

\- Il n'y a rien qui t'arrêterai, ajouta Mycroft.

\- Si, il y a- Il y a toi, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle soupira, l'esquivant pour créer une certaine distance entre eux, et retourna dans son petit salon.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça. John est mon ami, je ne mettrai jamais ça en péril – et ce que tu as fait était hors sujet.

\- Je suppose que trafiquer le téléphone et le bus-

\- Tu as quelque chose à voir avec le bus aussi ? Demanda-t-elle, furieuse une fois de plus.

Mycroft lui donna un regard penaud.

\- Il n'y a pas de coïncidence, Molly.

\- Ce n'est pas croyable ! Je ne suis pas une poupée avec laquelle tu peux jouer et que tu peux diriger comme tu le veux, tu sais ! J'accepte l'espionnage parce que je crois en Sherlock- et en toi – quand tu dis que c'est pour ma sécurité mais ça… ça va trop loin ! Comment peux-tu-

\- Oh, fou moi la paix, tu veux ? explosa Mycroft.

\- Quoi ? Molly n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était lui qui se mettait en colère.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai jamais voulu quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas acheter, voler ou prendre mais c'est différent. C'est inhabituel pour moi et je pense que tu devrais être plus indulgente.

\- Tu me veux ?

Mycroft lui donna un regard exaspéré.

\- Oh, allez Molly – tu es plus intelligente que ça ! La nuit dernière n'en n'était pas la preuve ?

Molly rougit au souvenir de la possessivité de Mycroft durant l'acte.

\- Je te l'ai dit avant, Molly, je ne suis pas un homme bon. J'ai menti, j'ai volé, j'ai trompé, j'ai conspiré, j'ai tué tout cela au nom de mon pays. Je le ferai encore en un clin d'œil si j'en avais besoin. Je ne fais pas dans les sentiments, la famille... Je fais ce qui dois être fait mais je m'en soucie… Je tiens à toi.

\- Je pensais que tenir à quelqu'un n'était pas un avantage.

\- Ça ne l'est pas, les sentiments sont une faiblesse et il semble que je suis faible.

Molly s'assit, vidée.

\- Je te l'ai dit les sentiments ont la capacité de faire ressortir le pire chez les gens. Je n'ai jamais été jaloux avant. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aime ressentir.

Molly hocha la tête.

\- Je crois en l'exclusivité, Mycroft. Même si ce que nous avons est temporaire et secret, je promets de rester fidèle. Je promets d'essayer de te comprendre mais tu dois me promettre d'arrêter d'essayer de contrôler ma vie. Je ne suis pas ton collègue ou ton employée, je suis-

Molly s'arrêta. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était pour lui ? Elle n'en n'était même pas sûre.

\- Je suis- Qu'est-ce que je suis ?

Mycroft sembla y réfléchir pendant une éternité.

\- Tu es mon amie très spéciale.

Molly savait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de s'attendre à plus, et pourtant ses paroles étaient décevantes d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- A partir de maintenant, plus de mensonges, ok ? Dit-elle, en se levant.

\- Plus de mensonges, accepta-t-il en l'embrassant en sachant que cette déclaration était probablement le plus gros d'entre tous. Maintenant, puis-je te voir dans cette robe verte ? Ajouta- t- il en l'attrapant par la taille et en la tirant à lui.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Ouch… Je n'en peux plus… C'est tellement mignon ! Mycroft commence à perdre le contrôle et c'est hilarant !**

 **J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant ! Merci à tous/ toutes ceux/celles qui m'envoient de petits messages. N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques il est parfois très compliqué de trouver des traductions pour certains mots anglais.**

 **Bisous xxx**


	14. Chapter 13

Il était désormais couché sur le canapé de Molly, sa tête sur ses genoux, et lisait un livre. Molly jouait distraitement avec ses cheveux tout en regardant une émission de musique.

Mycroft aimait la simplicité et la relative facilité de leur relation. Molly était si facile à vivre – elle ne demandait jamais rien sur son travail, seulement s'il avait eu une bonne journée. Il savait qu'elle pouvait lire en lui maintenant. Quand il était épuisé après des jours exceptionnellement difficiles, elle l'enlaçait simplement dans son lit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Même s'il détestait l'admettre, il avait besoin de ces moments beaucoup plus qu'il était prêt à accepter, même à lui-même.

Il aimait qu'il y ait une personne dans ce monde qui se souciât de savoir s'il allait bien ou pas. Il avait maintenant quelqu'un qui appréciait être avec lui juste pour qui il était et non pas pour ce qu'il pouvait apporter ou ce qu'il représentait. Il savait que Molly et lui n'avaient aucun avenir. Un jour, il devrait partir ou même plus tôt, elle se lasserait de cette relation particulière. Elle voudrait s'en aller et il savait qu'il la laisserait partir. Il ne se battrait pas pour elle, plus maintenant... Il avait été égoïste avant – il la voulait et il ne se souciait pas des conséquences. Mais maintenant il tenait assez à elle pour faire passer ses besoins avant les siens, ce qui était une vraie première.

 _Quand tu voudras t'en aller je te laisserai faire,_ pensa-t-il avec un soupir.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Molly avec douceur en caressant de sa main des cheveux à sa joue mal rasée.

Il posa son livre sur sa poitrine et leva le regard pour rencontrer ses yeux bruns remplis d'inquiétude.

Il sourit.

\- Oui, je suis seulement fatigué de Londres. Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas ton vendredi après-midi, et nous irons au Domaine pour le weekend. Qu'en dis-tu ? Tu manques à Loki.

Molly sourit.

\- Ce petit bout me manque aussi mais je ne peux pas ce weekend. J'ai invité John et Mary pour diner. Ils sont ensemble depuis 9 mois maintenant et il m'a dit que ça devient sérieux... Je crois qu'il envisage de la demander en mariage.

\- Vraiment ? Mycroft hocha la tête. C'est bien pour lui.

\- Oui. Je les ai donc invités à diner samedi soir. Je... Eh bien tu es le bienvenu pour nous rejoindre si tu veux mais je suppose que tu ne le feras pas.

Mycroft hocha la tête en récupérant son livre.

\- Tu as raison. Je ne veux pas me joindre à vous. Ne t'inquiète pas nous pouvons faire ça une autre fois, ajouta Mycroft mais il détesta le petit pincement de déception qui l'ébranla.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je pensais, murmura Molly en reposant sa main sur la poitrine de Mycroft tout en se tournant de nouveau vers la télé.

Molly regardait son concurrent préféré chanter quand elle sentit la main chaude de Mycroft sur la sienne. Elle se tourna pour le voir et il la fixa, reposant à nouveau son livre.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Répondit-elle confuse.

\- Moi venant diner avec Mary et John.

\- Non, non ça va. Tu as raison – il y aurait beaucoup trop d'explications à donner. Comme tu le dis, toi et moi ne sommes pas ensemble pour toujours, donc... Elle haussa les épaules. Je pensais juste que je devais te le dire.

\- Tu veux plus de cette relation ? Demanda-t-il calmement en s'asseyant. Tu ne sembles pas heureuse parfois.

\- Quoi ? Je... Non ça va. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je comprends pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas rendre ça public. Je comprends qu'à cause de ton travail, tu préfères que notre 'relation' ne soit pas de notoriété publique. Et... Et vraiment, ça n'a pas de sens, n'est-ce pas ? Nous attendons notre heure jusqu'au moment où l'un d'entre nous va s'éloigner.

Mycroft fut agacé par son ton juste comme si c'était quelque chose d'éphémère, elle commençait à penser comme lui et c'était le plus pénible. Il savait qu'il n'était pas juste, il savait que c'était lui qui avait fixé les règles depuis le début.

\- On sort alors, à un rendez-vous ? Un déjeuner demain ? Avant mon voyage en Allemagne.

\- Pour de vrai ?

\- Je n'ai pas de réponse à ça... Comment est-ce que ça ne peut pas être réel ?

Molly rougit.

\- Non, je veux dire que tu pourrais prendre à emporter et nous pourrions déjeuner à mon bureau ou tu pourrais louer tout le restaurant et nous serions que tous les deux.

\- Tentant je dois l'admettre... Je me demandais ce que ça serait de te faire l'amour dans un lieu public.

\- Quoi ?

Molly tomba presque du canapé. C'était un côté de Mycroft à laquelle elle ne s'habituerait jamais, son côté amusant et pervers. Il ne sortait pas très souvent mais elle l'appréciait encore plus.

Mycroft rit.

\- Je voulais parler d'un rendez-vous normal dans un lieu public, avec des gens.

\- J'aimerais bien ça.

Mycroft vit une lumière de pur bonheur dans ses yeux et cela le rendit encore plus heureux qu'il ne devrait l'être.

\- Retrouve-moi au Bistro à midi.

\- Je le ferai, elle se pencha sur lui pour lui donner un rapide baiser. Merci.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Quand Molly arriva, Mycroft était déjà assis à une table au fond du restaurant.

Ils eurent un très bon déjeuner, Molly parla de sa matinée pendant que Mycroft partagea autant qu'il le pouvait, (ce qui n'était pas beaucoup) mais Molly fut contente de toute façon.

\- Un dessert ? Demanda le serveur.

Mycroft secoua la tête.

\- Oui. Je vais prendre le cheesecake aux fraises, dit Molly avec un sourire.

\- Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas le cheesecake ? Demanda Mycroft après que le serveur soit parti.

\- Je n'aime pas, mais toi oui. Je t'ai vu lorgner la carte des gâteaux pendant que le serveur était à la table d'à côté.

\- J'apprécie le geste Molly, vraiment, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit sage, dit-il en tapotant son estomac.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu as besoin de vivre un peu Mycroft – tu es parfait tel que tu es, crois-moi, je-

Elle rougit en se penchant.

\- Je ne voudrais pas ton corps d'une autre façon, murmura -t-elle avant de détourner le regard, embarrassée.

\- Bon à savoir. Mycroft eut un petit rire. S'il te plait sache que c'est complètement réciproque.

Molly rougit encore plus.

\- Dûment noté.

Une fois que le serveur apporta le gâteau, Mycroft pris une cuillère à soupe et fredonna tout en le goûtant.

\- Bon, huh ? Demanda Molly en souriant.

Il ajouta :

\- Le goût de la décadence. Toi, Molly, tu nourris toutes mes faiblesses, dit-il avec espièglerie mais elle ne manqua pas la note de sérieux derrière ça.

Elle allait demander quelle autre faiblesse elle nourrissait quand elle se tourna en direction de la porte et se maudit intérieurement. De tous les endroits à Londres, sa cousine Emeline a dû entrer dans _ce_ restaurant.

Molly attrapa le menu sur la table à côté d'eux et l'utilisa pour cacher son visage de la ligne de mire de sa cousine.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le menu lui fut arraché des mains par un Mycroft en colère.

\- Je comprends pourquoi ça ne te dérangeait pas que cette relation soit secrète.

Il secoua la tête et sortit deux billets de £50 de sa poche.

\- Passe une bonne journée Molly.

Il se leva et se dirigea brusquement vers la sortie.

\- Mycroft attend, dit-elle en le suivant et attrapant son bras.

\- Molmol ? Hurla sa cousine en venant vers eux. Et qui est ton ami ? Demanda-t-elle en lançant un regard appréciateur à Mycroft.

\- Personne, répondit Mycroft froidement en enlevant son bras de l'emprise de Molly.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Cela prit à Molly plus de 15 minutes pour se libérer de sa cousine et à ce moment-là Mycroft était parti. Elle dut retourner à l'hôpital pour finir une autopsie. Ce fut finalement après 4 heures qu'elle put sortir. Elle soupira alors qu'elle se repensait au regard plein de colère et de douleur voilée sur le visage de Mycroft. Elle n'avait même pas essayé de l'appeler, sachant qu'il ne lui répondrait pas mais à la place elle appela son assistante personnelle.

\- Où est-il Anthea ?

\- Je ne crois pas que je puisse partager cette information avec vous. Il est franchement-

\- S'il vous plait-, supplia Molly, sa voix se brisant.

Anthea soupira.

\- Au Diogène.

\- Merci.

Molly sortit sous la pluie battante et essaya d'appeler un taxi. Avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'aucun ne s'arrêterait pour elle, elle était déjà trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle décida de courir les 4 pâtés de maisons jusqu'au club.

\- Mycroft, répond- moi s'il te plait ! Je suis désolée- tu dois me laisser m'expliquer. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

Sur le chemin, elle laissa le message sur sa boite vocale.

Mycroft regarda par la fenêtre la pluie battante avant de retourner vers la cheminée et de prendre un gros morceau du gâteau au chocolat qu'il avait devant lui.

Les actions de Molly l'avaient blessées et mis en colère. En fait, il était en colère que son embarras d'être vu avec lui, l'ait blessé. Il n'avait jamais laissé l'opinion de qui que ce soit l'affecter avant. Pour la première fois, il n'aimait pas la façon dont Molly l'avait changé.

Un coup sec à la porte de son bureau le ramena à la réalité.

\- Entrez.

\- Monsieur, désolé de vous déranger, mais il y a une jeune femme trempée jusqu'aux os devant le club et elle refuse de partir avant de vous avoir parler.

Mycroft soupira.

\- Merci Geoffrey, j'arrive tout de suite.

Les dents de Molly claquaient mais elle refusa de quitter sa place devant le club. Si cela signifiait attraper la mort et s'humilier, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Elle enroula ses bras autour d'elle en essayant de se donner un peu de chaleur.

\- Rentre à la maison, Molly, j'ai du travail à faire. Nous parlerons plus tard.

Elle entendit la voix de Mycroft. Molly le chercha et le trouva à la fenêtre à côté de la porte.

\- Non, on ne le fera pas. Je sais que tu vas m'éviter, dit-elle en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas trembler tandis qu'elle parlait.

Mycroft sortit son téléphone et envoya un message.

\- C'est bon, Molly. Encore une fois, il n'y a rien que tu aies besoin de dire...

Il fronça les sourcils comme s'il faisait quelque chose contre sa volonté.

\- Je sais que je suis un peu plus âgé, en mauvais état, et clairement pas un mannequin mais tu n'avais pas à sortir dans-

Molly secoua sa tête furieusement.

\- Non, Mycroft, je n'avais pas honte de toi ! J'avais honte de moi.

Il fit un geste vers la voiture noire derrière elle.

\- Va dans la voiture, Molly. Richard va te reconduire à la maison.

\- Non. Tu pars pour l'Allemagne demain. Je ne veux pas que les choses se finissent comme ça. Molly regarda autour d'elle. Je ne suis juste... Pas prête à dire au revoir, dit-elle à peine plus fort qu'un chuchotement.

Mycroft ferma la fenêtre et Molly eut l'impression qu'il venait de la gifler. Elle regarda autour d'elle alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. Était-il vraiment parti ? Le cœur de Molly eut mal et elle réalisa qu'elle était beaucoup plus attachée qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord pensée. Ça devait être une excuse, il voulait un moyen de la quitter et avait utilisé son erreur pour le faire.

Elle se tourna vers la rue, regardant de haut en bas, engourdie à la fois par le rejet et le froid. Elle était heureuse qu'il pleuve encore, ses larmes se mélangeaient avec la pluie.

Soudain le déluge s'arrêta et un soupçon d'eau de Cologne au bois de santal lui remplit les narines alors qu'un manteau chaud et sec fut drapé sur ses épaules.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir, murmura Mycroft dans son oreille. Il était tellement proche qu'elle pouvait sentir sa poitrine toucher son dos.

Elle leva le regard et vit le parapluie. Elle lâcha un sanglot et se retourna.

\- Tu es sorti... Elle murmura avec incrédulité et soulagement.

\- Bien sûr, murmura Mycroft et sa voix sembla plus rauque que d'habitude mais elle ne pouvait pas voir clairement ses yeux dans la faible lumière. Il enroula son bras libre autour d'elle et la tira près de lui.

\- Je viendrai toujours quand tu appelleras, ajouta-il, clairement à contre cœur.

Elle frissonna en sentant sa chaleur corporelle.

\- Tu vas être tout mouillé, dit-elle en levant le regard.

Mycroft embrassa son front.

\- Tout va bien.

Molly tendit la main vers le haut et posa ses mains glacées sur ses joues.

\- Mycroft, cette femme, c'est ma cousine. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me rappelle ce que j'ai perdu quand nous arriverons à la fin.

Elle continua de façon hésitante.

\- Tu es tellement mieux que moi – tu es juste parfait. Je suis fière que tu aies choisi d'être avec moi, même si c'est pour très peu de temps. Mycroft, Je-

Il l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de parler.

\- Ne le dis pas, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Quoique tu allais dire... Ne le dis pas.

\- Ok... Murmura-t-elle et quelque part elle le remercia.

Ses émotions partaient dans tous les sens et elle aurait regretté tout ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

\- Tu sais, dans mon métier, je ne peux pas avoir de point de pression. Afin de me protéger, mon pays et mes intérêts, j'ai répertorié mes vulnérabilités et j'en avais une seule... Jusqu'à récemment.

\- Combien en as-tu maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle.

\- Deux. Sherlock. Et toi.

Molly put voir à quel point c'était dur pour lui de l'admettre. Il se pencha à nouveau et l'embrassa doucement, ne se souciant pas une seconde de qui pourrait le voir mais espérant encore que son parapluie le protégerait au moins des caméras de surveillance.

Mycroft rompit le baiser lorsqu'il la sentit frissonner plus fort contre lui.

\- Je ne mentais pas Molly. Je dois vraiment travailler avant mon vol pour l'Allemagne demain matin. Laisse Richard te reconduire à la maison et prend un bain chaud. Je viendrai te voir dès que je serai de retour.

\- Ok... Dit Molly avec réticence.

\- Et Anthea reste ici. Fais-lui savoir si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit pendant mon absence, ok ?

\- Je le ferai.

Mycroft l'accompagna à la voiture, lui ouvrit la portière. Il embrassa son front.

\- Va à la maison Molly, nous allons bien.

Molly ouvrit la bouche et la ferma encore. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire, ses sentiments étaient confus et chaotiques.

\- Je sais, dit-il. Moi aussi. Bonne nuit, ma Molly, dit-il avant de retourner à la porte.

\- Attend ! Qu'en est-il de ton manteau ?

Mycroft se retourna et la récompensa d'un petit sourire.

\- Garde- le. Il te va bien.

Molly réussit à rire un peu et s'assit dans la voiture, enroulant le manteau autour d'elle et enfouissant son visage dans le col, fermant ses yeux au parfum familier et réconfortant de Mycroft.

Son cœur se mit à marteler à nouveau dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait été sur le point d'avouer à Mycroft. Ils avaient tous les deux transgresser les limites, des limites qui ne devaient jamais être franchies pour de ne pas être blesser.

Elle pouvait entendre son père dans sa tête, après sa première rupture. _Tu ne peux pas contrôler une relation romantique, chérie. Les relations sont comme du sable, et tu sais quel est le problème avec les limites tracées dans le sable ? En un souffle de vent, elles disparaissent._

\- Oh Papa, qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? Murmura Molly en regardant par la vitre les rues bondées de Londres.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Vivre avec Mycroft Holmes ça peut avoir quelques petites surprises et Molly ne s'y fait toujours pas! Encore une autre crise désamorcée à temps mais jusqu'à quand? Suite au prochain épisode!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Coucou! Je tiens à commencer ce chapitre par d'énormes remerciements à ceux qui m'envoient des reviews. C'est super gentil et j'apprécie énormément que vous aimiez autant que moi cette histoire. C'est beaucoup de travail (près de 3h de traduction- sans compter toutes les relectures après) et de savoir que cette fiction plait et que quelqu'un la lit... C'est juste magique. Alors MERCI POUR TOUT!**

 **Si tout va bien les chapitres seront postés plus ou moins tous les jours à partir de maintenant... Alors accrochez-vous parce qu'il en reste des péripéties!**

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

Molly se réveilla en tremblant dans le lit. Elle porta la main à son front et grogna – elle était brûlante. Elle ouvrit un œil pour regarder l'horloge. Seulement 5h.

Elle attrapa son portable sur la table de nuit et appela la morgue pour les informer qu'elle ne serait pas là aujourd'hui avant de demander à être transférée au médecin de garde.

\- Dr. Irwin, dit la voix et même dans son état fiévreux cela la fit grimacer.

De tous les docteurs de St Bart elle avait dû tomber sur lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler et toussa à la place.

\- Salut Will, c'est Molly, dit-elle en reconnaissant à peine sa propre voix.

\- Molly tu as l'air mal ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? As-tu besoin d'aide ?

Il avait l'air sincèrement concerné, elle lui accordait ça.

\- Je suis toujours en vie, elle ferma les yeux mais les ouvrit tout de suite quand elle se rendit compte que ça lui faisait tourner la tête, ce qui la rendait encore plus nauséeuse.

\- De quoi as-tu besoin ?

\- Une prescription. J'ai une forte fièvre, supérieur à 102 (38,8°C), frissons, douleurs articulaires et musculaires, yeux qui brûlent, maux de gorge...

\- Le paquet complet.

Molly essaya de rire mais il en sortit un son pathétique.

\- J'ai besoin d'une prescription de Relenza. Oh et de l'Ibuprofène et quelque chose que tu connais d'assez efficace pour arrêter de vomir.

\- As-tu besoin de moi pour apporter tes médicaments chez toi ? Je peux prendre soin de toi, dit-il.

Molly grimaça et secoua sa tête. Elle était allée à un rendez-vous avec Will il y a une éternité et il avait été tellement effrayant. Elle avait décidé de ne plus le revoir parce qu'il pensait qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs. Ugh.

\- Molly ? Es-tu encore là ?

\- Quoi ?

Molly ouvrit les yeux, réalisant qu'elle s'était à nouveau endormie.

\- Tu veux que je vienne te voir ?

\- Non j'ai des gens. Je vais envoyer des gens.

\- Des gens ?

\- Uh-huh. Il suffit de le laisser à la réception. Merci, Will.

Elle raccrocha.

En regardant son téléphone, elle pensa que si elle était vraiment honnête avec elle-même, la personne qu'elle voulait appeler était Mycroft. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas parce que : premièrement, il était probablement déjà dans un avion pour l'Allemagne et deuxièmement elle n'avait aucun droit de lui demander de prendre soin d'elle. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas un vrai couple, n'est-ce pas ? Elle savait qu'il tenait à elle mais pas d'une manière qui lui permettait de l'appeler.

Elle ne voulait pas être un boulet pour John non plus. Il était encore très tôt et elle suspectait qu'il était toujours endormi.

Elle composa le numéro d'Anthea et comme prévu, l'assistante de Mycroft répondit à la première sonnerie.

\- De quoi avez-vous besoin ? Demanda Anthea clairement réveillée.

\- Médicaments. Je pense que j'ai attrapé quelque chose, marmonna Molly. Je... Pourrais-tu... Il y a des médicaments pour moi à St Bart. Pensez-vous que vous pourriez m'apporter les médicaments et les apporter ici ?

Il y eut une réponse étouffée.

\- Donnez -moi une seconde... Bien sûr, je serai là dans une heure.

\- Ok, merci. La clé de secours est dans – Mais la ligne fut coupée.

Quelque part, Molly était presque sûre que Anthea savait déjà où était la clé. Elle roula sur son estomac et ferma ses yeux.

Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche alors qu'une vague de nausée la frappa et elle se rua à la salle de bain juste à temps pour vider le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes. Le peu d'énergie qu'elle avait était épuisé après avoir vomi et elle dut s'asseoir sur le sol après avoir tiré la chasse d'eau.

Elle ferma les yeux, reposant sa tête sur le siège des toilettes. _Juste une minute_ , murmura-t-elle.

Elle fut surprise d'être réveillée par une main glacée sur son front brûlant.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux pour trouver Mycroft accroupit devant elle, le visage plein d'inquiétude.

\- Oh je rêve encore une fois, marmonna-t-elle en fermant ses yeux une nouvelle fois.

\- Molly, ouvre les yeux, tu ne rêves pas, la voix grave de Mycroft résonna dans son oreille.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux encore et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu n'es pas là. Tu es en Allemagne !

Elle ouvrit les yeux plus grands.

\- Je suis en Allemagne aussi ? Wunderbar !

Mycroft poussa un soupir. Il souleva Molly dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à son lit.

\- Non, Molly chérie, tu es à Londres et moi aussi.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il grimaça.

\- Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît parler loin de mon visage ? Tu es merveilleuse mais je dois admettre que ton haleine est horrible.

Molly ferma la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de la border dans son lit. Il lui donna deux ibuprofènes avec un verre d'eau et le médicament contre la grippe.

\- Est-ce que tu pars maintenant ? Merci d'être venu, murmura-t-elle en s'installant dans son lit.

\- Non, je reste. Repose-toi. Je serai là quand tu te réveilleras, ajouta -t -il tout en arrangeant les couvertures sur elle.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas, l'Allemagne a besoin de toi, marmonna-t-elle déjà à moitié endormie. La nation en premier, tu te souviens ?

\- La nation toujours en premier, Molly, oui mais je n'étais pas nécessaire pour ce voyage. Il soupira. Ils ne remarqueront même pas que je suis parti.

\- Kay, marmonna-t-elle.

Mycroft se tint là, la regardant dormir pendant plusieurs minutes. Il lui avait menti – il était important pour ce voyage. Il avait rendu le Premier Ministre furieux mais il n'avait pas le choix.

 _Mycroft était déjà dans le hangar pour avions quand le téléphone de son assistante personnelle avait sonné et il vit son nom apparaitre sur l'écran._

 _Elle s'éloigna un peu pour parler._

\- _Avez-vous encore besoin de moi, monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle en revenant vers Mycroft. Je dois aller quelque part._

\- _Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Mycroft et elle savait qu'il voulait dire 'Est-ce que Molly va bien ?'_

 _Son assistante personnelle lança un rapide regard vers le Premier Ministre._

\- _Oui, Monsieur, c'est juste une de mes amies qui est tombée malade et me demande si je peux l'aider._

\- _Rien de trop inquiétant j'espère, demanda-t-il aussi froidement qu'il le put, bien qu'il sente les battements de son cœur accélérés._

\- _Je ne pense pas, monsieur. Probablement juste un vilain rhume._

 _Il hocha la tête. Ça ne devrait pas être un problème et pourtant il y avait quelque chose qui le gênait dans le creux de son estomac. De l'inquiétude ? Il n'était pas sûr. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que lui prenne soin de Molly._

 _Et pourtant il s'entendit dire avant même de le réaliser._

\- _Je vais y aller à votre place._

\- _Excusez-moi ? Haletèrent Anthea et le Premier Ministre en même temps._

 _Il s'adressa directement à Anthea._

\- _Allez-y à ma place et faites- moi chaque jour un rapport. Vous vouliez plus de responsabilités. Il fit un geste en direction de l'avion. C'est votre chance._

 _Son assistante personnelle le regarda, bouche bée._

\- _C'est de la folie, dit-elle._

 _Il ne pouvait pas nier, ça l'était._

\- _Oui je suis d'accord et pourtant c'est ce qui va se passer._

 _Il soupira._

\- _Je ne suis pas inquiet. C'est seulement pour trois jours et vous êtes plus que compétente._

\- _Je sais, répondit-elle finalement avec un sourire confiant._

 _Le Premier Ministre était livide._

\- _Ce n'est pas acceptable !_

 _Mycroft se tourna pour le regarder._

\- _Avec tout le respect que je vous dois monsieur, c'est une négociation que vous devriez être capable de mener seul. Je peux être votre marionnettiste de l'ombre ici._

\- _Mon marionnettiste ? Le Premier Ministre était visiblement offensé. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me dire quoi faire !_

 _Il fronça un sourcil à cela mais resta silencieux._

\- _Je n'ai jamais été aussi offensé ! Notez qu'un rapport sur votre comportement sera remis dès que nous serons de retour et je m'assurerai que les sanctions appropriées soient prises._

 _Mycroft fit quelques pas vers le Premier Ministre et se rapprocha plus près._

\- _Je suis un agent de sa Majesté la Reine Elizabeth II, n'oubliez jamais ça, dit-il de manière égale. Les premiers ministres sont venus et sont repartis mais moi je suis resté._

 _Il baissa plus bas sa voix._

\- _Ne. Me. Menacez. Pas. Je peux vous l'assurer vous n'aimerez pas les conséquences. Souvenez-vous que les gouvernements s'effondrent plus vite qu'il ne faut pour le dire._

\- _Savez-vous à qui vous parler ? Cracha -t-il en réponse, jetant un regard furieux à l'homme._

 _Mycroft n'était pas idiot. Il pouvait lire les gens et il remarqua que le Premier Ministre devait arrêter ses fanfaronnades et avait maintenant raison d'avoir peur._

\- _Et vous, le savez-vous ? Répliqua Mycroft telle une menace silencieuse._

 _Le Premier Ministre fit un pas en arrière avant de se tourner vers l'assistante personnelle de Mycroft._

\- _Allons- y._

 _Anthea commença à marcher en direction de l'avion mais s'arrêta brièvement à côté de Mycroft, tout en regardant droit devant elle._

\- _Vous savez, monsieur, un jour vous devrez admettre à vous-même que la nation n'est pas la chose la plus importante dans votre vie, dit-elle et se dirigea vers l'avion sans regarder en arrière._

Mycroft se tenait désormais près du lit de Molly et de son corps endormi. Il réalisa ce que son assistante personnelle voulait dire par là. Il soupira et secoua sa tête. C'était un malentendu de plus. Il appréciait Molly. Il tenait même à elle mais elle n'était et ne serait jamais être plus important que son pays.

Il sentit soudain son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche et sortit de la chambre.

C'était son assistante confirmant leur arrivée. Il installa son téléphone professionnel sur la table de Molly quand il entendit un bruyant miaulement.

Il se tourna pour voir le chat de Molly le regarder depuis l'îlot de la cuisine.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit très hygiénique, dit-il au chat. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le chat miaula à nouveau en sautant du plan de travail et en allant à sa gamelle vide.

\- De la nourriture ? Tu veux de la nourriture ?

Mycroft soupira et regarda les meubles de Molly. Avoir un animal était un travail inutile. La raison pour laquelle quelqu'un voudrait faire un effort supplémentaire pour s'occuper de quelque chose de tellement futile lui passait au-dessus de la tête.

Il trouva quelques croquettes pour chat et remplit la gamelle.

\- Là, tu ferais mieux de la faire durer.

Il était absorbé dans son travail quand, quelques minutes plus tard, la chat sauta sur la table, s'asseyant sur son ordinateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant, boule de fourrure inutile ?

La créature était réellement agaçante. Toby se pencha vers le bas et étira sa tête vers la main de Mycroft. Il roula des yeux et tapota la tête du chat.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Molly va s'en sortir.

Toby le regarda avec ses grands yeux et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette chose était plutôt mignonne. Il pouvait voir l'intérêt et la raison pour laquelle Molly était si éprise de cet animal.

Il entendit un bruit assourdissant venant de la chambre et la trouva étendue sur le sol quand il entra.

Quand Molly le vit, elle commença à glousser et à chanter 'Secret Agent Man' (1)

\- Quoi de neuf bouton d'or ? Demanda-t-elle quand il la souleva du sol pour la remettre au lit.

Il fronça les sourcils. Son pyjama était trempé de sueur et elle délirait clairement à cause de la fièvre. Il attrapa son téléphone pour appeler une ambulance quand le bavardage de Molly rendit son idée impossible.

\- Tu sais, monsieur l'agent secret, tu peux croire que je ne suis pas aussi douée que toi mais j'ai simulé la mort de Sherlock. Oui, Monsieur vodoo love, je l'ai fait. Moi, Molly... Molly... Quel est mon nom ? Molly Holmes ! Yeah ça convient, tu ne trouves pas ? Continua-t-elle en jacassant.

Mycroft posa sa main sur son front – il était brûlant.

\- Molly, j'appelle les secours. Ne parle plus de Sherlock.

\- Ok... Quand est-ce que Sherlock revient ? Je dois lui en parler.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sentir une brève pointe de jalousie. Qui ne pouvait pas l'être – il était désormais inquiet _et_ jaloux.

\- Sherlock Holmes est vivant et j'ai couché avec son frère. Mycroft est très doué pour le sexe tu sais.

La fièvre de Molly devenait incontrôlable.

Il ne pouvait pas l'emmener à l'hôpital. Il ferma ses yeux et pris une grande inspiration. Il avait besoin de son Palais Mental.

\- _Qu'est -ce que tu fais, frérot ? C'est dur, n'est pas ? Prendre des décisions quand il s'agit de sentiments, le ton de Sherlock était cinglant._

 _Mycroft se tourna vers son frère et cracha :_

\- _Bien sûr ça l'est ! Maintenant ferme -la et aide moi à réfléchir._

\- _De quoi as-tu besoin ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas ! Dit Mycroft désespérément alors qu'il entendait les divagations de Molly dans une partie de son esprit._

\- _De quoi as-tu besoin ?_

\- _Je ne sais pas._

\- _De quoi as-tu besoin, patapouf ?_

\- _JE NE SAIS PAS, hurla Mycroft face aux railleries de Sherlock._

\- _Découvre-le alors, répondit Sherlock avec arrogance._

Mycroft ouvrit ses yeux lorsque la solution lui vint à l'esprit. Il appela le Diogène Club.

\- J'ai besoin d'un des docteurs présents, n'importe lequel d'entre eux, et j'ai besoin de lui maintenant, aboya Mycroft dès que le maitre d'hôtel répondit.

Il y eut une brève pause quand une voix répondit.

\- Mr Holmes, qu'y a-t-il ?

Mycroft soupira de soulagement, au moins quelque chose allait dans son sens. Dr. Bennet était le meilleur médecin généraliste de Londres.

\- J'ai une personne importante avec moi, très haute fièvre, plus de 103 (39,4°C). Je ne peux pas l'emmener à l'hôpital. On lui a donné de l'ibuprofène et du Relenza.

\- C'est la grippe alors.

\- Comment peut-on être aussi stupide et ne pas se faire vacciner, râla Mycroft mais c'était par peur pour Molly plus que par colère.

\- Tout se passera bien. Vous avez juste besoin de faire baisser la température. Préparez un bain tiède un mettez- le dans le bain environs 15 minutes. Une fois que c'est fait, assurez- vous qu'il porte des vêtements légers et ne mettez pas trop de couvertures sur le lit. Deux ibuprofènes de plus et surveiller la température toutes les 30 minutes. Si la température ne baisse d'au moins de 2 degrés dans les deux prochaines heures vous devrez appeler une ambulance, personne importante ou non.

Le Dr. Bennett ne mâchait pas ses mots.

\- Parfait, merci.

Mycroft raccrocha et frotta ses yeux. Il ne s'était jamais senti si inquiet et impuissant depuis que Sherlock avait fait des overdoses six ans plus tôt et il espérait vraiment qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à ressentir cela.

 _Les sentiments sont un fléau,_ pensa-t-il avec amertume en marchant jusqu'à la salle de bain pour préparer le bain.

Une fois fait, il enleva les vêtements trempés de sueur de Molly tandis qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de reprendre et perdre connaissance, en divaguant sur Sherlock, les lapins et les grenouilles.

\- Tu iras mieux Molly, alors qu'il la guidait avec précaution jusqu'à la baignoire. Je te l'ai promis une fois et je le pensais vraiment. Aussi longtemps que je suis en vie, tu seras en sécurité, dit-il doucement alors qu'il la mettait dans la baignoire.

\- Sherlock, reste, essaye de comprendre, marmonna-t-elle. Tu ne comprends pas, je ne peux pas le faire sans lui. Je veux qu'il revienne. Ses yeux étaient fermés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas faire Molly ? Demanda Mycroft fatigué. Qui veux -tu faire revenir ?

\- Mycroft.

\- Oui ?

\- Je l'aime.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Mycroft s'assit sur les toilettes, gardant un œil vigilant sur Molly pour être qu'elle ne glisse dans la baignoire et se noie. Il détestait à quel point il se sentait impuissant en moment. Détestait à quel point il s'en souciait, à quel point elle comptait. Ce qu'il détestait le plus c'est à quel point ses mots l'avait blessé.

\- S'en est assez, se dit-il. S'en assez maintenant. Il se leva pour récupérer la chemise de nuit de Molly.

Il lui fallut deux jours pour aller mieux et peu importe à quel point Mycroft essayait d'être détaché. Il fut tout simplement soulagé de la voir au moins dans le salon.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû oublier ton vaccin. C'était un risque inconsidéré, surtout pour un médecin, dit-il tout en levant à peine les yeux de l'écran de son ordinateur.

Molly hocha la tête et grimaça au mal de tête martelant son crâne.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait manquer ta réunion. C'était très important je sais. Je veux, j'apprécie ça mais –

\- Je sais. Ça n'arrivera plus, répliqua-t-il en fermant son ordinateur et en se levant.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la ferma à nouveau, déconcertée par sa soudaine froideur. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé de rester, pas vrai ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la faisait se sentir coupable ?

\- J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour toi, continua Mycroft tout en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac. Je le ramène.

\- Sherlock.

\- Qui d'autre ? Il a presque fini de démanteler le réseau de Moriarty, dit-il avec douceur. Il est en Serbie à l'heure actuelle mais il ne se rend pas compte à quel point c'est organisé. Je vais y aller et le ramener à la maison.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Quand pars-tu ? N'est-ce pas dangereux ? Il y avait une note de désespoir dans sa voix.

Mycroft lui donna un sourire crispé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Molly. Je garderai Sherlock en sécurité.

\- Et qui te protégera ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant un pas hésitant vers lui.

Mycroft sentit sa résolution fondre à la vue de l'inquiétude sur son visage. _Je l'aime_ , il entendit distinctement sa voix dans sa tête.

Il fit un pas en arrière.

\- Je peux me protéger moi-même, merci. Je te verrai à mon retour. Repose- toi et rétablit toi. Au revoir, Molly, finit-il et sans un autre mot, il passa la porte.

Elle s'assit lourdement sur la chaise en regardant la porte. Mycroft partit très vite, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner d'elle assez rapidement.

Tout avait été tel un rêve quand elle avait de la fièvre. Sherlock était là et il lui en voulait de d'avoir entamé une histoire d'amour avec Mycroft. Il l'avait enfermée quelque part comme punition pendant que Molly essayait de convaincre Sherlock qu'elle avait besoin que Mycroft revienne.

Elle secoua sa tête et câlina Toby.

\- C'est à nouveau toi et moi, Toby, murmura-t-elle résignée en s'endormant à nouveau.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **(1) Chanson de Johnny Rivers**

 **Mycroft découvre les joies d'avoir un chat et prend ses jambes à son cou... Pauvre Molly ce n'est pas quand elle boit qu'il faut la fuir mais quand elle a de la fièvre xd**


	16. Chapter 15

Molly n'eut aucune nouvelle de Mycroft pendant les trois semaines suivantes. Tout ce qu'elle eut fut de brefs messages d'Anthea deux fois par semaine la laissant savoir que tout se déroulait comme prévu et que les deux frères Holmes étaient toujours en vie.

Après la seconde semaine, Molly fut tellement frustrée qu'elle appela Anthea pour demander pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas parler à Mycroft. Anthea lui dit qu'il était sous couverture, que c'était impossible pour lui de communiquer avec quiconque, et que la moindre erreur pourrait mettre en danger la sécurité des deux hommes. Molly voulut faire remarquer qu'il aurait été aussi facile pour Mycroft d'informer Molly de sa sécurité que d'informer Anthea mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le problème. Elle savait que Mycroft gardait simplement ses distances. La seule chose qu'elle ne savait pas c'était pourquoi il le faisait.

Molly n'arrêtait pas de rejouer la semaine pendant laquelle elle avait été malade dans sa tête, tel un mauvais film. Eh bien, un mauvais film avec beaucoup de pièces manquantes. La grippe avait été plutôt virulente et les hallucinations de sa forte fièvre l'avait rendue incertaine sur ce qui s'était passé ou non. Elle était sûre que Mycroft n'avait jamais porté de tenue d'infirmière et elle était sûre que le Sherlock, qu'elle avait vu à son chevet, n'avait jamais été plus qu'une hallucination provoquée par la fièvre mais qu'en était-il de ses autres souvenirs ? Comme celui où elle avait senti et entendu la préoccupation sincère de Mycroft et la promesse de toujours la garder en sécurité. Était-ce réel ? Avait-il dit ça ? Et si oui, pourquoi était-il parti sans un regard en arrière ?

Plus elle y pensait, plus elle faisait la grimace. Et qu'en était-il de la partie où elle avait admis qu'elle l'aimait ? Était-ce arrivé ? Elle priait pour ne pas l'avoir fait et pour deux raisons simples. Premièrement, elle ne savait même pas si elle l'aimait. Elle tenait à lui, oui, et elle avait des sentiments pour lui mais déclarer que c'était de l'amour était un peu tiré par les cheveux. Deuxièmement, elle savait que si elle le lui disait, alors ce serait la raison de la distance émotionnelle et physique de Mycroft.

Elle pensait que tout était perdu quand, après une longue journée de travail, elle ouvrit son casier pour voir un visage familier se refléter dans son miroir.

Elle se retourna brusquement, posant une main sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu es revenu, murmura-t-elle comme si elle venait de se réveiller.

Sherlock lui donna un sourire en coin.

\- En effet, je le suis, dit-il. Je suppose que l'Angleterre avait besoin de moi et mon cher frère ne pouvait pas s'en sortir tout seul, ajouta- t- il dans une posture hautaine.

Molly laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et se précipita pour tirer Sherlock dans un câlin. Si elle était honnête, elle admettrait qu'elle était soulagée qu'il soit de retour et qu'elle pourrait arrêter de jouer la comédie. Cependant, elle était plus soulagée que Mycroft soit rentré sain et sauf de sa mission sous couverture même si elle ne pouvait nier la douleur de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles de lui.

\- C'est ce genre de bienvenu que je mérite, dit Sherlock, qui lui rendit son étreinte de façon surprenante.

\- Quand es-tu rentré ? S'entendit-elle demander et se maudit pour ça. Pourquoi la partie masochiste de son cerveau avait dû prendre le relais ? _Rien de bon ne sortira de ces questions._

Sherlock soupira.

\- Hier matin. Désolé je ne suis pas venu te voir plus tôt mais Mycroft voulait me briffer sur ce que j'avais à faire et puis je voulais voir John en premier évidemment.

Il toucha l'arrête de son nez.

\- Ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme prévu.

Molly fronça les sourcils, en remarquant la marque rouge de colère sur son nez.

\- J'imagine que ça ne s'est pas bien passé. _Est-ce que John l'avait frappé ?_

Sherlock grimaça.

\- Tu peux dire ça.

\- Ça va faire deux ans, Sherlock, il reviendra. Ça a été difficile pour lui... Pour nous tous.

Il hocha la tête et Molly fut surprise de la lueur de culpabilité dans ses yeux.

\- Oui je sais, mais c'était le seul moyen de vous garder en sécurité. Mycroft m'a informé de ton dévouement en tant qu'amie et crois-moi j'apprécie ça plus que je ne le dis. Je lui avais dit que je pouvais te faire confiance mais il n'était pas trop enthousiasme à l'idée de me croire. Alors, merci d'avoir ajouté une douce défaite au compte de mon frère.

Molly ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander comment son frère allait mais décida de ne pas le faire. Ça n'avait aucun sens car il y avait mis fin à sa façon. Sherlock était revenu maintenant. Elle n'était plus une menace pour garder un secret et il n'y avait plus aucune raison de garder un œil sur elle.

\- Mycroft a été dévoué aussi, dit-il finalement.

Sherlock laissa échappa un rire méprisant.

\- Ne laisse pas ses mots te tromper Molly. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il t'a raconté mais mon frère ne fait pas dans les sentiments fraternels. Il fait ce qui doit être fait pour ses intérêts ou pour la nation. Il ne m'a aidé que pour une seule raison : son Angleterre bien-aimée avait besoin de moi.

Elle voulut le contredire mais vraiment, qu'avait-elle à opposer à ces raisons ? Ces quatre jours pendant lesquels il avait pris soin d'elle ? Elle se moqua intérieurement. _Bien sûr, ça l'a fait fuir._ Elle voulait croire qu'il y avait plus en cet homme. Peut-être qu'elle avait trop analyser ce qui se passait. Elle avait seulement connu Mycroft pendant seulement deux ans – qui était-elle pour aller contre Sherlock qui avait connu Mycroft toute sa vie ?

\- J'espère pour nous que tu as tort, admit-elle.

\- Nous ? Demanda Sherlock, en fronçant les sourcils de confusion.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sais plus ce que je dis. Je suis épuisée ce soir. Juste... Juste sois prudent, ok ? Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses à nouveau.

\- Promis. Il sourit. D'accord, le tour Sherlock-est-de-retour continu. Prochain arrêt : Gavin.

\- Gavin ?

\- Lestrade ! S'exclama-t-il en ajustant son manteau et en se préparant.

\- Greg, son nom est Greg.

\- Non pertinent.

Sherlock se pencha et embrassa avec douceur sa joue.

\- Je devrais te voir très bientôt Molly Hooper, dit-il et sortit avec son habituelle grâce fluide.

Molly s'assit sur le plan de travail pendant une seconde. Une partie d'elle était soulagée que Sherlock soit revenu sain et sauf et n'aurait pas à continuer à faire semblant. En même temps, elle perdait l'unique vrai lien qu'elle avait avec Mycroft, le secret d'avoir foi en Sherlock.

Elle attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche et le regarda. Mycroft avait-il eu une arrière-pensée pour s'approcher d'elle ? Elle n'avait jamais pris ses intentions pour autre chose que sincères quoi qu'un peu surprenantes mais que ce serait-il passé si elle s'était trompée depuis toujours ? Et s'il n'était que le scélérat que John avait dit qu'il était ? Et si c'était pour s'assurer qu'elle ne dirait rien à John au sujet de Sherlock.

 _Un complot._

Molly composa finalement le numéro de Mycroft. Au diable sa fierté – elle avait besoin de savoir.

\- Molly, dit-il après la seconde sonnerie. Je dois admettre que je suis surpris d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Je pensais que mon petit frère était venu te voir.

Elle grimaça au ton glacial de sa voix.

\- Eh bien tu as fait du bon travail pour me tenir à distance, ça c'est sûr. Eh oui j'ai vu Sherlock mais il devait aller ailleurs et je...

Elle soupira en arrêtant son cinéma.

\- Je suis juste contente que tu sois revenu, dit-elle à voix basse. J'étais malade d'inquiétude pour toi.

\- Pour moi ou pour Sherlock ? Demanda -t-il, la déconcertant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? Bien sûr que j'étais inquiète pour vous deux. Mais toi... Tu n'as pas l'habitude de travailler sur le terrain, et tu es fatigué, et avec toi... C'est différent, répliqua-t-elle maladroitement.

Mycroft resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Elle pensa même qu'il avait raccroché.

\- Différent comment ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Avais-tu une arrière- pensée en te rapprochant de moi, Mycroft ? Demanda-t-elle en ignorant sa question.

D'une manière ou d'une autre elle avait dû lui faire peur quand elle était malade. Elle n'allait certainement pas se ridiculiser à nouveau.

\- Pourquoi demandes-tu ?

Elle ne manqua pas la prudence dans sa voix.

\- J'ai l'impression que tes raisons de vouloir être proche n'étaient pas par vrai souci pour moi et ma sécurité. Peut-être parce que tu ne pouvais pas me faire confiance avec le secret de ton frère. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

\- Oui, répondit Mycroft simplement.

Elle ferma ses yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle s'y attendait et pourtant ça faisait encore mal. Son cou rougit de colère.

\- Tu n'avais pas à aller aussi loin tu sais... Coucher avec moi et mettre tout ce dévouement à la tâche.

Il ne répondit pas à ça.

\- Tu ne vas rien dire ? Demanda -t-elle alors qu'il restait silencieux.

\- Qu'y a-t-il à dire ? Je suis un expert en stratégie de guerre, Molly. Je sais reconnaitre une bataille perdue quand j'en vois une. Quoi que je fasse, quoi que je dise, tu douteras toujours.

\- Est-ce la vérité ?

\- La vérité est une question de perceptions. Les gens voient seulement ce qu'ils sont prêts à affronter Molly et tu n'es pas différente. Ce n'est pas ce que tu regardes qui importe mais ce que tu vois. Et quand les perceptions se battent l'une contre l'autre, la vérité à moyen de se perdre.

\- C'est ta façon de me dire que j'ai tort ?

\- C'est ma façon de te dire que c'est plus compliqué que ça, soupira- t- il. Je dois y aller. J'ai du travail à faire mais réjouis-toi j'ai ramené Sherlock.

\- Je me fiche de Sherlock ! Craqua-t-elle.

Elle était agacée par la façon mystérieuse dont il parlait parfois.

\- Molly...

\- Juste... Je suis contente que tu sois sain et sauf. Retourne travailler Mycroft. L'Angleterre a besoin de toi.

Molly rentra à la maison et envisagea d'appeler John. Il était probablement furieux contre elle d'avoir menti et elle ne pouvait le blâmer. Elle avait participé à son cauchemar.

Elle s'arrêta à un glacier et prit un petit pot de crème glacée au parfum cookies.

 _Je le mérite,_ pensa-t-elle tout en le payant. Elle avait probablement perdu un ami. Elle aura beaucoup d'ennuis une fois que le retour de Sherlock sera rendu public et l'homme qui partageait son lit depuis presque un an l'avait fait pour toutes les mauvaises raisons. Oui, elle méritait la douce décadence du sucre et des glucides.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Il était assez tard, Molly somnolait sur le canapé et câlinait Toby quand un coup sec à la porte la réveilla.

Elle sursauta et se rua vers la porte, le cœur battant. Elle reconnaissait ce coup ou du moins elle le pensait.

Elle ouvrit la porte et rencontra des yeux bleus troublés.

\- Salut.

\- Salut, répondit-elle, surprise.

\- Puis-je entrer ?

Molly bougea de sa place et fit un geste.

\- Bien sûr, tu es toujours le bienvenu.

Il lui donna un petit sourire tout en rentrant à l'intérieur.

\- D'une certaine façon je savais que tu dirais ça.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Knock, knock,... Who's there?**


	17. Chapter 16

Sherlock entra, scanna la pièce du regard avant d'enlever son manteau et de se laisser tomber sur le canapé de Molly avec un gros soupir.

\- S'il te plait fais comme chez toi, dit Molly sarcastiquement en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil.

\- La situation est troublante, dit-il en douceur tout en raidissant les doigts sous son menton. Je suis censé sauver Londres mais c'est assez dur. Tout est très semblable et en même temps tout est différent.

\- A quoi tu t'attendais, Sherlock ? Tu es parti deux ans. Peu importe ce qui t'a fait rester au loin. Rien ne reste le même.

Molly grimaça, heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas voir son visage. Elle avait changé aussi – beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle pouvait même admettre. Mais elle savait, en se basant sur son agitation évidente, que lui dire la vérité le pousserait à bout et elle craignait qu'il ne revienne à la drogue s'il perdait son dernier port d'attache. Au moins jusqu'à ce que John lui pardonne.

\- Oui je suis la même, toujours la même, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je vais rester ici pendant un moment, déclara-t-il en se levant du canapé. Aimerais-tu aller –

\- Sherlock, non. Ne- S'il te plait j'ai juste... Je ne... Tu es juste confus et je ne crois pas que tu veuilles vraiment me demander de sortir.

Il fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête de confusion.

\- Je voulais te demander si tu voulais résoudre des crimes avec moi, au moins jusqu'à ce que John retrouve ses esprits.

 _Oh._

\- Oh... Umm, oui. Elle pressa ses lèvres. J'ai un jour de repos demain. Je suppose que ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

\- Merveilleux ! Déclara-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Je te verrai demain matin alors.

Elle ne put que sourire. Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraitre, l'odieux Sherlock lui avait manqué mais elle réalisa aussi – alors qu'il fermait la porte de la chambre- que son engouement pour lui avait complètement disparu maintenant.

Elle entendit la douche dans sa salle de bain s'allumer au même moment où son téléphone bipa.

 _Je suis garé en face de ta maison. Puis-je entrer ?_

Molly se tourna vers sa chambre et grimaça. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait dire non car Mycroft se ferait probablement de fausses idées. Mais le fait d'avoir les deux frères Holmes dans sa maison en même temps ne serait-il pas pire ?

 _Bien sûr_ , texta-t-elle en retour. Elle espérait qu'ils pourraient parler un peu avant que Sherlock ne découvre sa présence.

Molly ouvrit la porte avant même que Mycroft n'ait eu la chance de frapper.

\- Je crois que nous devons parler, dit-il avec douceur en se promenant dans le salon et en se figeant quand il nota le manteau de Sherlock sur le fauteuil.

Il se tourna vers elle.

\- Sherlock est là.

Elle gigota, se mordant sa lèvre.

\- Il avait besoin d'un endroit. Il semble confus avec, err... avec tout ce changement.

Il hocha simplement la tête, tirant sur sa veste.

\- Je voulais juste-

\- Ah, je pensais bien que j'avais entendu ta voix agaçante, déclara le ton strident du détective lui-même. Que veux- tu Mycroft ? Demanda Sherlock alors qu'il fermait la porte de la chambre de Molly.

Mycroft lança un regard à son frère et Molly ne manqua le fugace regard de douleur sur son visage.

\- Il reste dans ma chambre. Il, ah, ... Nous -nous avons convenu qu'il avait besoin d'espace.

Elle se sentit embarrassée de toujours se laisser marcher sur les pieds quand il s'agissait de donner à Sherlock tout ce qu'il voulait.

\- Vas-tu vraiment venir dans tous mes abris ? Soupira Sherlock dramatiquement. Molly est ma seule constante maintenant. S'il te plait ne souille pas cet endroit avec ta présence.

Mycroft hocha simplement la tête et Molly put voir la relation qu'elle partageait avec Mycroft arrivait à son dernier souffle.

\- Très bien, frérot. Je vais te laisser être et faire les choses inutiles que tu fais, sa voix était douce comme toujours. Je voulais simplement te rappeler que ta présence est requise au Diogène demain après le déjeuner.

\- Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde, répondit sarcastiquement Sherlock alors qu'il s'efforçait de faire face à la porte.

Son frère leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien je n'imposerai pas ma présence plus longtemps.

Avec une petite révérence, il fit face à Molly.

\- Dr. Hooper, passez une charmante nuit.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Le matin suivant, Molly ne fut pas vraiment surprise de voir Mycroft à sa porte moins de 15 minutes après le départ de Sherlock.

\- Tu es venu pour officiellement finir les choses entre nous. Elle était calme et le laissa entrer. Pas que tu aies besoin de le faire. Nous n'avons jamais été officiellement quelque chose.

Mycroft se tourna vers elle et la fixa.

\- Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai. Nous étions quelque chose même si c'était temporaire.

\- Et maintenant il est temps de se dire au revoir.

\- En effet, il est temps. Mycroft inspira profondément. Nous savons tous les deux que Sherlock est bien plus fragile qu'il ne tient à l'admettre. Le garder en sécurité, prendre soin de lui, qu'il s'en rende compte ou non, c'est notre fardeau secret, Molly. Tu sais que cela rend notre relation impossible à partir de maintenant.

Elle hocha la tête – c'était vrai. Sherlock l'avait appelée son havre de paix et, connaissant l'homme, ce n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère, sachant ce que les frères ressentaient l'un et l'autre.

\- Si je peux intervenir une dernière fois... Mycroft s'arrêta, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose. _Ou lui ?_

Molly hocha la tête seulement.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas obligée de m'écouter, en fait tu ne l'as jamais fait, mais je n'aime pas trop l'idée que tu t'associes à mon frère dans ses enquêtes. Elles sont plus dangereuses que tu ne le penses. Avec John, c'était différent. Il avait un passé militaire. Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec l'idée que tu sois en danger.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est simplement pour aujourd'hui.

Elle refusa de songer qu'il était vraiment concerné par elle. Que peut-être... Non. Ils concluaient ce qu'ils avaient, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais maintenant quoi que tu ais besoin je serai toujours là pour toi.

 _A ces mots, elle le regarda, le vit._

\- Et... Et si ce dont j'ai besoin est la seule chose que tu ne peux pas me donner ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étouffée par des larmes contenues.

Il s'arrêta à ce moment-là. Rapidement, il demanda.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce serait ?

 _Toi,_ pensa-t-elle mais elle secoua simplement la tête.

\- Rien.

Il s'approcha d'elle et embrassa son front avec douceur.

\- Porte toi bien Molly, murmura-t-il puis il quitta son appartement pour, ce qu'elle supposait être, la dernière fois.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Et voilà comment s'achève une si belle histoire...**

 **Pas d'inquiétude la suite arrive et il en reste encore des chapitres pour rattraper le coup !**


	18. Chapter 17

\- Molly ? Les RH (1) aimeraient te voir, dit son patron en entrant dans la morgue.

\- Oh... Elle reposa le scalpel sur la table. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il haussa les épaules en ajustant ses lunettes.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Elle hocha la tête et remit le drap sur le corps.

Alors qu'elle se rendait au bureau, son cœur battit furieusement. Sherlock était maintenant officiellement de retour depuis une semaine et elle avait été surprise de ne pas avoir été appelée plus tôt. Anthea lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, Mycroft avait tout prévu. Mais elle s'attendait à être virée d'un jour à l'autre.

 _J'ai falsifié un certificat de décès !_

Dès que Molly entra, le chef des Ressources humaines leva les yeux et fit un geste vers la chaise.

\- S'il vous plait prenez un siège.

Le cœur de Molly battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle pensa qu'elle était sur le point de s'évanouir.

La femme ferma le dossier qu'elle lisait et reposa ses mains au-dessus de lui.

\- Je crois que vous savez pourquoi j'ai demandé à vous voir.

\- Je... Oui mais vraiment j'ai de bonnes raisons et –

\- Je ne vois pas vraiment quelles bonnes raisons vous pourriez avoir comme excuse pour ne pas prendre vos vacances.

\- Quoi ? Molly fut abasourdie.

\- Vos vacances.

Le chef des RH articula chaque syllabe comme si Molly était mentalement dérangée. Molly rit de soulagement, reposant sa main sur sa poitrine.

\- Mes vacances ! C'est de ça dont vous vouliez parler.

La femme fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui bien sûr. Pourquoi ? Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre dont nous devions parler ?

\- Non, non tout va très bien. Molly força un sourire éclatant. S'il vous plait continuez.

La femme soupira et ouvrit une nouvelle fois le dossier.

\- Vous avez accumulé des vacances pendant les trois dernières années. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui a approuvé cet arrangement ridicule mais maintenant vous avez maintenant 58 jours de congés accumulés, et il n'y a seulement que 4 mois avant la fin de l'année.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- J'apprécie le fait qu'on ait besoin de vous dans votre département et vous forcer à prendre tous les 58 jours avant la fin de l'année ne serait vraiment pas pratique puisque ce serait trois mois sans vous.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez alors ?

Pour être honnête, Molly ne se soucia même pas de ce que la femme avait à lui dire. Elle n'allait pas être virée et discréditée après tout.

La femme sortit une page du dossier et la posa en face d'elle.

\- L'hôpital vous payera pour 28 jours. Vous devrez prendre les six semaines restantes avant le 31 Décembre. Tout ce qui reste ne sera pas compté. Êtes -vous d'accord avec ça ?

Molly hocha la tête.

\- Cela semble juste.

\- Très bien alors. C'est une copie, s'il vous plait signez celui-là et vous serez libre de partir.

Molly signa le papier et le rendit.

\- Dois-je demander ce temps libre comme d'habitude ?

\- Non, celui-là a déjà été pré- approuvé par nous. Donnez-nous juste les dates de vos vacances dès que vous les avez et nous ferons les arrangements.

Dès qu'elle fut de retour dans son bureau, Molly consulta son planning et un site de réservation de dernière minute en réduction. Peut-être était- ce pour le mieux après ce qui s'était passé dernièrement. Quelque temps loin pourrait seulement l'aider à guérir.

Elle regardait la date sur son calendrier et se figea. Le 17 avait une petite étoile rouge à côté, signifiant qu'elle devait avoir eu ses règles il y a deux semaines.

Elle secoua sa tête. _Je dois avoir fait une erreur._ Son corps était réglé comme une horloge et elle avait juste mal calculé. Molly compta et recompta à nouveau mais il n'y avait aucune erreur.

Elle, Molly Hooper, qui n'avait jamais eu une journée de retard dans sa vie, avait maintenant plus de deux semaines de retard. Elle ferma ses yeux et poussa un soupir de lassitude.

Cela ne pouvait dire qu'UNE chose.

Quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas être. Définitivement, quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être.

Elle se sentit maintenant trop engourdie et anxieuse pour retourner au travail. Prenant ses affaires, elle alla chez son patron.

\- Monsieur, je me sens plutôt mal et si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais prendre mon après-midi.

Il la regarda avec ce qui sembla être une sincère préoccupation.

\- Oui, vous semblez un peu pâle. Rentrez chez vous. Je vous verrai demain.

Molly s'arrêta chez le pharmacien sur le chemin de la maison et acheta 4 tests de grossesse. Elle erra alors à travers les allées achetant des choses dont elle n'avait pas besoin. Elle n'était même pas sûre de pourquoi elle faisait ça, pourquoi elle essayait de gagner du temps parce qu'à la fin ça n'avait aucune importance. Le résultat serait le même.

\- C'est... C'est pour une amie, dit-elle au caissier alors qu'elle fouillait dans son sac et maintenant elle se sentait complètement idiote de l'avoir dit. Pourquoi était—ce important ? Elle était une femme de 35 ans et elle pouvait être enceinte.

 **[Prologue]**

 _Molly était assise sur le couvercle des toilettes, un test de grossesse positif – définitivement positif - dans sa main et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était censée faire. Elle voulait rire et pleurer, tout en même temps._

 _Elle laissa ses yeux errer sur le rebord du lavabo où trois autres tests attendaient, tous positifs._

 _Elle avait 35 ans et c'était sa seule et peut-être même unique chance – **dernière chance** \- d'avoir un bébé. _

_Elle ferma ses yeux et laissa tomber le bâtonnet de plastique dans la poubelle avant de marcher d'un air hébété à travers le salon._

 _Elle allait garder son bébé quoi qu'il en dise._

 _Elle regarda vers de la table basse où la une du journal disait, « Sherlock Holmes le retour ! »_

 _Deux ans, deux ans étaient passés depuis qu'elle avait simulé la mort de Sherlock et si quelqu'un lui avait dit que les choses allaient tourner de cette manière, elle lui aurait ri au nez en pensant qu'il était complètement fou._

 _Et encore, là elle était dans le scénario le plus absurde, mise en cloque par l'homme le plus improbable. Un homme dont elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il tienne à elle, un homme dont elle n'était pas sûre de la manière dont elle en était tombée amoureuse._

 _Molly regarda son téléphone comme s'il allait prendre vie. Qu'était-elle censée faire ?_

 _Ils avaient été d'accord de prendre leurs distances depuis un moment. Il n'avait même pas essayé de la joindre en 10 jours. Comment pouvait-elle juste l'appeler et lui annoncer sa grossesse ? Peut-être qu'il était inutile de le faire... Elle connaissait le taux de fausses couches pour les femmes durant leur premier trimestre, particulièrement pour les femmes de plus de 30 ans._

 _Molly se pencha pour attraper le téléphone, mais elle s'arrêta. Comment pouvait-elle mettre ce poids sur ses épaules ? Elle se sentait prête à être mère et elle était sûre qu'il ne voudrait jamais se voir comme un père, merde il se voyait tout juste comme un homme._

 _Elle se leva et se plaça en face de la fenêtre pour regarder le soleil se coucher sur la rue. Elle balaya l'allée jusqu'au réverbère en face de sa maison et soupira en repérant la caméra de sécurité attachée à la lampe elle-même._

 _Elle grogna, secouant sa tête et fermant les rideaux. Qui était-elle en train de duper ? Si elle ne lui disait pas il le découvrirait bien assez tôt. Cet homme devinait tout et elle savait donc déjà qu'elle devrait payer cet enfer._

 _Elle prit une profonde inspiration essayant de calmer ses nerfs et les battements rapides de son cœur._

\- _Allez Molly Hooper, tu peux le faire, se chuchota-t-elle en attrapant son téléphone._

 _Elle pressa le numéro abrégé 2 et il répondit après la première sonnerie._

 _Molly ferma les yeux, et s'adossa contre le mur pour se soutenir._

\- _Salut... Non, non je vais bien. Désolée de te déranger, mais j'ai besoin de te voir... Oui c'est important... Ok j'y serai. Non, il ne sait pas... A bientôt._

 _Molly glissa son téléphone dans la poche de son jean et s'assit sur son sofa, contemplant la télé éteinte, attendant qu'il arrive. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont ça allait se passer._

Cela prit moins de 20 minutes pour que la voiture de Mycroft n'arrive chez elle.

\- Il n'y a plus rien à faire, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **(1) Ressources Humaines**

 **Retour au prologue... Est-ce que Mycroft va sauter de joie? Faites vos jeux !**


	19. Chapter 18

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda courtoisement Mycroft mais ce fut sur un ton impersonnel, le même qu'il utilisait pour les étrangers, pour les gens qui n'avaient pas d'importance. Ce n'était pas la voix qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entendre quand ils étaient seuls et elle réalisa à quel point cela lui manquait.

\- S'il te plait assis toi, dit Molly et elle s'assit à l'opposé de lui.

Il secoua sa tête.

\- Je suis désolé mais j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir rester longtemps. Tu m'as dit que c'était assez important et je suppose que ça l'est. Non pas que je n'aime pas nos discussions mais-

\- Je suis enceinte, lâcha Molly.

Elle avait décidé de purement et simplement le lui dire. Après tout, il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire ou dire qui rendrait ça plus simple pour eux deux.

Mycroft se figea, son visage esquissa seulement un léger choc.

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de dire que c'est le tien, ajouta-elle.

Elle se pencha sur sa banquette, attendant que Mycroft se remette et réagisse. _Je me demande comment il se comporte lorsqu'il apprend que des guerres se déclarent et que les gouvernements s'effondrent,_ pensa-t-elle.

Après quelques secondes, il s'éclaircit la gorge et reposa sa main sur le dos du fauteuil en face de lui. Pour Molly, c'était une preuve que sa nouvelle l'avait surprise.

\- Je ne voudrais pas t'insulter avec une telle question. Je te connais mieux que ça.

\- Bien.

\- Comment est-ce arrivé ? Il était étrangement calme.

Molly n'était pas préparée à son attitude décontractée. C'était plus effrayant que la réaction de colère à laquelle elle s'attendait.

\- Umm, tu vois quand deux personnes –

\- Je sais comment on fait Molly, l'interrompit-il d'un ton agacé. Ce que je veux dire c'est comment cela a pu arriver ? Tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait pas de danger.

\- Je... Elle hocha la tête. Je sais que c'est ce que j'ai dit et je croyais vraiment qu'il n'y en avait pas mais la pilule n'est pas efficace à 100 % et je suppose –

Elle mordilla sa lèvre, essayant de trouver les bons mots.

\- Je suppose que c'est juste arrivé, finit-elle plutôt maladroitement.

\- Je présume que tu me le dis parce que tu as l'intention de garder le fœtus, dit-il de façon détachée. Ai-je un mot à dire dans cette décision ?

\- Non, tu ne l'as pas et oui je vais garder **_mon_** bébé.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun droit d'être en colère mais son attitude la rendait dans l'immédiat furieuse. Ce bébé grandissait en elle, il était une part de lui et d'elle, et pourtant il s'y référait simplement comme un « fœtus ».

\- J'ai toujours été clair sur le sujet, Molly.

Il ignora la pointe de colère dans sa voix.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'être père. Ni maintenant, ni plus tard, ni jamais.

Mycroft se redressa davantage et elle ne manqua pas la façon dont sa main avait saisi plus fermement la poignée du parapluie.

Il était clairement contrarié et elle était heureuse pour ça. Au moins il ressentait quelque chose.

\- Je ne demande ni n'attends rien du tout de toi Mycroft, indiqua-t-elle. Je te dois la vérité et je voulais te donner l'opportunité d'être impliqué dans la vie de cet enfant.

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et se pencha en arrière.

\- En plus, tu aurais fini par le découvrir, que ça me plaise ou non.

Elle se frotta doucement le ventre alors qu'elle parlait. Même dans le feu de la discussion, la simple pensée du bébé la fit sourire. Était-ce l'amour maternel et l'instinct ?

\- Je ne le dirai à personne et je garderai le secret jusque dans la tombe, dit-elle.

Mycroft hocha la tête, lèvres pressées. Elle entendit son téléphone vibré dans sa poche mais il ne fit rien. Le téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu ferais mieux de le prendre.

Mycroft marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas et finalement il porta l'appareil à son oreille.

\- Quoi ?

Il parla assez brutalement, ce qui la surprit. Qu'était-il arrivé à sa façade impassible ?

\- Oui, comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne suis pas là, n'est-ce pas ? Il garda ses yeux sur Molly durant toute la conversation. Oui, je serai là quand je serai là. Oh, vraiment ? Ironisa-t-il. Eh bien s'il est offensé à ce point, dites-lui d'aller demander à un autre officiel... C'est ce que je pensais.

Il raccrocha et rangea son portable dans son manteau en regardant toujours Molly d'un air accusateur.

Finalement, elle soupira et se leva.

\- Tu devrais y aller, Mycroft. Tu es clairement indispensable ailleurs et ça ne sert à rien de discuter davantage. Nous avons dit tout ce qui devait être dit.

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre Molly, dit-il fermement en serrant toujours son parapluie.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ou même pensé que tu l'étais Mycroft, dit-elle honnêtement. Tu as toujours été clair sur comment tu te sens par rapport aux enfants.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte et se saisit de la poignée.

\- Tu peux partir avec la conscience libre de toute culpabilité Mycroft parce tu m'as offert un cadeau fantastique.

Elle sourit quand il plissa ses yeux de suspicion.

\- J'ai toujours voulu un enfant et je me voyais comme une maman. Est-ce que je l'ai vu venir ? Non. Est-ce que j'avais prévu que ça se passe comme ça ? Bien sûr que non, et surtout je ne voulais pas t'impliquer dans tout ça. En fin de compte, j'ai mon enfant et je n'aurai pas à le partager avec qui que ce soit.

\- Je ne peux pas faire partie de la vie de cet enfant mais je ne serai pas négligent dans mes responsabilités. Je vous aiderai financièrement, dit-il doucement.

Molly secoua sa tête en ouvrant complètement la porte.

\- En fait je ne préfère pas. J'ai des économies et je gagne un salaire plus que décent. J'ai assez pour offrir une vie confortable à mon enfant. Je te l'ai dit il y a longtemps l'argent n'apporte pas le bonheur, tu te souviens ?

\- Mais il y contribue grandement, indiqua -t-il. Vas-tu vraiment refuser à ton enfant la meilleure éducation que l'argent peut permettre ? Avec mon argent et mes connections, cet enfant pourrait aller à Eton, Cambridge, Oxford. Tu n'as qu'à demander.

\- Non.

\- Non ? Mycroft fronça les sourcils. Ta seule réponse est non ?

Molly hocha la tête.

\- Si l'argent est tracé, il n'y aura aucun moyen de cacher ton implication.

Mycroft leva un sourcil à cela et lui donna un sourire crispé.

\- S'il te plait donne- moi un petit peu plus de crédit que ça, Molly. Tu sais ce que je fais.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance. J'ai dit non. Je l'ai simplement dit par respect. Tu as pris ta décision. Il n'y avait pas de fausses promesses et je ne te demanderai absolument rien.

Mycroft ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la ferma à nouveau. Finalement, il secoua la tête avec ce qui semblait être de la résignation.

\- Prend au moins soin de toi, Molly.

Sur ce, il sortit de son appartement et entra rapidement dans sa voiture.

\- Toujours, répondit-elle et pour la première fois elle le pensait sincèrement.

Elle n'était plus seule maintenant. L'était-elle ? Il y avait une nouvelle vie qui grandissait en elle et elle aiderait cet enfant à être en bonne santé et heureux comme elle le pouvait.

Mais si elle était totalement honnête avec elle-même, elle ÉTAIT déçue. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'attendre à une réaction positive de la part de Mycroft mais elle s'était quand même permise de saisir le moindre espoir qu'il ferait les choses différemment.

 _Qu'est-ce que je voulais qu'il fasse de toute façon ? Sauter de joie à la nouvelle que je sois enceinte de son enfant ? Mettre un genou à terre et me demander en mariage ?_

Elle attrapa un DVD d'une comédie romantique qu'elle regardait la nuit dernière. _Conneries_ , grogna-t-elle avant de le jeter à la poubelle.

A la place, elle recopia le numéro de téléphone depuis son portable et se rendit à la cabine téléphonique trois rues plus loin. Si elle avait appris quelque chose durant tous ses mois avec Mycroft, c'était comment éviter de laisser des traces.

\- Lestrade.

\- Salut Greg c'est Molly.

Il y avait un faux sourire sur son visage et elle espéra que Greg le sentirait dans sa voix.

\- Hey Moll. Tout va bien ?

Il y eut une soudaine inquiétude dans sa voix.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Je me demandais si ton offre d'utiliser le cottage de ta grand-mère était toujours d'actualité.

\- Oh ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça... Umm, ouai bien sûr. Lisa déteste cet endroit de toute façon. Dans combien de temps en as-tu besoin ?

\- Aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

\- Wow, Je... Je veux dire bien sûr ce ne sera pas un problème mais l'endroit est fermé depuis un moment et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qui l'ouvre et le nettoie pour toi en si peu de temps. La maison a été fermé depuis environ un an donc je ne sais pas de quoi ça à l'air.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je peux le faire. _N'importe quoi pour m'en aller,_ pensa-t-elle.

Lestrade fut silencieux pendant un moment.

\- Molly es-tu sûr que tu vas bien ? Je te connais depuis des années et tu n'as jamais été impulsive.

Molly soupira.

\- J'ai juste besoin de m'éloigner pendant un moment, Greg.

\- Est-ce parce qu'il est revenu ?

Elle réfléchit pendant un moment.

\- En partie, oui. Ce n'était pas complètement un mensonge de toute façon. Écoute, j'apprécierais que tu ne dises à personne où je suis, au moins pendant un moment.

\- Je peux le faire mais tu devras me donner de tes nouvelles au moins deux fois par semaine, et si tu ne réponds pas, j'enverrai la police. C'est ma seule condition Moll.

\- Ok.

Lestrade soupira à nouveau et elle sut qu'il était seulement inquiet pour elle.

\- Ok, voilà l'adresse et va juste voir la vieille dame d'à côté, elle a un autre jeu de clés. Je lui ferrai savoir que tu es en chemin.

Son ton devint soudain sérieux.

\- Ne me le fais pas regretter Molly. Si quelque chose t'arrive...

Elle se sentit touchée par la préoccupation de l'inspecteur.

\- Promis Greg, dit-elle doucement.

Puis, elle appela les ressources humaines, les informant de son emploi du temps de vacances prévu. L'arrêt suivant fut à la banque pour retirer l'argent de ses économies. Une fois qu'elle rentra à la maison, elle jeta des affaires dans un sac, mit Toby dans son panier et appela un taxi. Elle laissa son portable à la maison et décida de simplement acheter un portable prépayé plus tard. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas impossible pour Mycroft et Sherlock de la trouver s'ils le voulaient vraiment mais elle avait l'intention de leur rendre la tâche aussi difficile pour eux qu'elle le pouvait. C'est pourquoi elle monta dans un train sans acheter en avance son billet, sachant qu'elle devrait payer un supplément pour cela.

Molly posa le panier de Toby sur le siège à côté d'elle, heureuse que le train fut presque vide. Elle regarda par la fenêtre alors que le train quittait la gare et pensa à tout ce qu'elle aurait à gérer à partir de maintenant. La campagne anglaise accéléra, la rapprochant de plus en plus près du refuge dont elle avait désespérément besoin.

 _Prend ton courage à deux mains, Molly Hooper – tout ira bien. Tu es pleine de ressources, en bonne santé et ton bébé aura des gènes de génie._ Elle sourit tendrement à cette idée.

Le bébé de Mycroft. C'était à la fois le jour le plus heureux et le plus effrayant de sa vie. Elle devait réfléchir maintenant à si elle pouvait continuer à vivre à Londres, où elle pourrait le rencontrer, où elle verrait Sherlock fréquemment. Sherlock qui déduira immédiatement qui est le père, surtout si l'enfant a pris de Mycroft.

Maintenant elle devait essayer de se préparer, trouver et rassembler les pièces qui manquaient après le départ de Mycroft. Elle le devait à elle-même et à son enfant, même son père les avait repoussés tous les deux.

 _Je l'aime beaucoup_ , admit-elle finalement à elle-même. _Peut-être pour longtemps_ , pensa-t-elle, et c'est pourquoi elle acceptait sa grossesse si calmement.

Elle frotta doucement son ventre encore plat.

\- Je ne l'ai peut-être plus mais je t'ai toi maintenant, murmura-t-elle tendrement.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Daddy Mycroft ne veut pas s'impliquer dans la vie de l'enfant mais a déjà de grandes ambitions pour lui.**

 **Molly prend le large sans prévenir et Mycroft risque de s'en mordre les doigts. Alors? Combien de temps va mettre Mycroft à mettre la main sur elle?**


	20. Chapter 19

Mycroft n'était pas un gros buveur. Il aimait prendre un verre à l'occasion et appréciait un scotch haut de gamme comme n'importe quel bon gentleman britannique. Il avait besoin d'avoir un esprit lucide et les idées claires à chaque minute de chaque jour, et une seule erreur pourrait lui coûter cher, ainsi qu'à la Grande-Bretagne.

Mais il en était maintenant à son quatrième verre de Scotch, assit seul à l'immense table à manger qui était toujours si désespérément vide. Il lâcha un rire sans joie. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'avoir l'esprit clair maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait pas pu penser à autre chose depuis la nouvelle que lui avait annoncé Molly la veille.

 ** _Molly..._**

Il se frotta le visage avec lassitude. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, son esprit n'avait plus été le même depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassé la première fois, des mois auparavant, et plus il la voyait, plus son esprit s'obscurcissait. Il était comme un papillon de nuit qui volait trop près des flammes. Il était conscient qu'il ne devait pas se tenir si près de la flamme sachant qu'il se brûlerait et pourtant il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le faire.

Il secoua la tête _. Les sentiments,_ pensa-t-il. Quelle erreur stupide, une stupidité qu'il avait faite et maintenant elle était enceinte de son enfant. Mycroft prit à nouveau son verre et le finit en une gorgée avant de le remplir une nouvelle fois avec la bouteille presque vide.

 ** _Son enfant._**

Mycroft détestait comment il se sentait – il détestait s'en soucier, détestait ne pas pouvoir s'enfuir. Une part de lui détestait Molly de lui faire ressentir cela. La pensée de Molly et de sa grossesse le consumait depuis hier. Il avait ce sentiment irrationnel de bienveillance et - oserait-il le dire - un attachement à Molly et à la vie qui grandissait en elle. Mais il n'était pas sûr non plus de vouloir ce qu'elle et leur enfant représentaient.

Mycroft attrapa son verre et se leva, oscillant légèrement.

 _Peut-être ai-je pris un verre de trop,_ pensa-t-il.

Il était tellement sûr de ne pas vouloir de famille. C'était un handicap majeur pour lui, personnellement et professionnellement. Cela représentait un haut niveau de risques pour lui, obscurcissant son jugement et forçant un sens de la morale qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se permettre d'avoir.

\- Ou peut-être est-ce que c'est juste l'alcool qui parle, marmonna-t-il à voix haute.

Il se rendit à la bibliothèque et s'assit dans son fauteuil préféré en face de la cheminée, son verre à moitié vide dans la main. Il plaça le verre en cristal sur un côté de la table et ferma les yeux, appréciant la chaleur du feu sur son visage et son esprit clair comme de l'eau de roche.

 _Mycroft fut réveillé par les rires d'un enfant. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant un petit garçon tirer sa chemise._

\- _Papa ! Papa, il est arrivé !_

\- _Qui est arrivé ?  
_

 _Mycroft se sentit mal à l'aise pour une raison inconnue._ _Le garçon gloussa une nouvelle fois._

\- _Le père Noël ! Le père Noël est arrivé ! Sa petite main pointée sur la gauche de Mycroft._

 _Mycroft tourna sa tête et vit un énorme arbre de Noël très décoré avec une quantité aberrante de cadeaux dessous._

\- _Je peux les ouvrir papa ?_

 _Abasourdi, Mycroft hocha simplement la tête._

 _Le petit garçon poussa un cri et courut jusqu'au sapin, attrapant le plus gros cadeau et commença à le déballer. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur sur le fait que cet enfant était le sien. Il était son portrait craché quand il était enfant : les mêmes yeux bleus, même visage poupin. Le garçon avait les cheveux brun foncé de Molly et Mycroft réalisa qu'heureusement le garçon n'avait pas son nez._

\- _Richard William Holmes, j'espère que tu n'es pas en train d'ouvrir tes cadeaux...  
_

 _Molly apparut dans la pièce, habillée dans une robe et à l'évidence très enceinte._

\- _Papa a dit oui ! Répondit farouchement le petit garçon sans même prendre la peine de regarder sa mère._

\- _Mycroft- Lui reprocha Molly mais le sourire éclatant sur son visage disait le contraire._

\- _Molly... - Murmura-t-il.  
_

 _Il sut qu'il devait avoir l'air émerveillé et il l'était, la voir comme ça... Son visage portait encore de signes de fatigue mais rayonnait de bonheur. Et la vue de sa silhouette maternelle et enceinte ; elle portait son enfant. Elle était à nouveau enceinte. Elle était, pour lui, à ce moment-là, la créature la plus magnifique qui fut sur cette terre._

\- _Tu n'as pas l'air si surpris de me voir, mon mari, se moqua-t-elle et Mycroft remarqua l'alliance qu'elle portait.  
_

 _Il regarda sa propre main et vit le même anneau doré à son doigt._

\- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Murmura-t-il, plus pour lui qu'aux autres, alors qu'il regardait la bague._

\- _Ce qui se passe c'est que ton fils t'a enroulé autour de son petit doigt. Molly secoua la tête tendrement. Et que tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire que tu as du travail, que je bouge trop la nuit, qu'être au lit avec moi devient un cauchemar..._

\- _Non, pas du tout ! Lâcha-t-il. Tu es parfaite, Molly._

 _Il sembla surpris quand il entendit ces mots sortirent de sa bouche._ _Elle marcha maladroitement jusqu'à sa chaise, encombrée par le poids de son ventre de femme enceinte._

\- _Non je ne le suis pas mais merci de me le dire tous les jours. Pour ce qui est des mauvaises nuits, tu peux blâmer ta fille. Elle baissa les yeux sur son ventre avec tendresse. Ce petit bout croit que c'est drôle de jouer au football quand j'essaye de dormir._

 _Mycroft attrapa Molly et la fit se rapprocher de lui._

\- _Ce n'est pas grave. Je pense qu'elle est simplement heureuse d'être là._

 _Il plaça un doux baiser sur le ventre de Molly avant de poser sa joue contre lui, savourant la chaleur de son corps. Il sentit sa main glisser dans ses cheveux._

\- _Ah Mycroft Holmes, qui aurait pensé que vous seriez si facilement domestiqué ? Murmura-t-elle._

 _Mycroft leva les yeux avec un sourire._

\- _Qui a dit que je l'étais ?_

 _Elle le regarda avec des yeux brillants._

\- _Je t'aime-_

 _Mycroft n'entendit rien et vit seulement sa bouche bouger. Sa voix fut noyée par la sonnerie stridente du téléphone._

\- _Molly – Je..._

Il était dans sa bibliothèque et il se sentit glacé. _C'était un rêve,_ réalisa-t-il. Et pourtant, le sentiment de perte était beaucoup trop réel et, dans l'immédiat, la pièce était aussi vide et sans vie qu'il se sentait.

Mycroft s'éclaircit la voix et répondit au téléphone.

\- Monsieur, je suis désolée de vous déranger mais vous m'avez dit de vous tenir au courant s'il y avait du mouvement dans le dossier 8346.

\- Oui.

\- Il semble y avoir un soulèvement, monsieur. Nos Services Secrets disent qu'ils s'attendent à une révolution dans les prochaines heures.

\- Très bien, envoyez-moi ma voiture. Je devrais être là dans 30... Il fit une pause. Il y avait un martèlement distinct dans sa tête dû à tout l'alcool. Il avait besoin d'analgésiques, une tasse ou deux d'un fort café et d'une douche chaud pour être pleinement d'aplomb à nouveau.

\- Une heure, je serai là dans une heure. Aussi Molly –

\- Je ne suis pas Molly, monsieur.

La réponse fut rapide et nette. Il ne manqua pas l'allusion à quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à de la pitié dans sa voix.

\- Je sais que vous n'êtes pas Molly. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour jouer à des jeux de mots. Comme je vous le disait avait que vous ne m'interrompiez grossièrement, Mlle Hooper semble être impliquée dans les affaires de mon frère et je m'inquiète pour sa sûreté. Que l'équipe de sécurité envoie un rapport photographique complet sur ses activités et les lieux où elle se trouve. Que tout soit prêt pour demain midi.

\- Bien sûr Mr. Holmes et je m'excuse pour le malentendu, dit doucement Anthea.

Mais il était clair, d'après son ton, qu'elle ne n'y avait pas cru. Il avait fait une erreur et il le savait.

Il lui fallut environs cinq heures pour éteindre habilement les braises croissantes du chaos et négocier avec succès avec l'allié du moment de la Grande-Bretagne. Cette distraction ne pouvait pas arriver à un meilleur moment. Il était engagé dans ce qu'il faisait le mieux – les jeux de pouvoirs - et c'était quelque chose à laquelle il excellait clairement. Pas dans le rôle d'amant et certainement pas dans celui de père.

De retour à son bureau, Anthea entra. Mycroft regarda ses mains vides et fronça les sourcils.

\- Où est le rapport sur Mlle Hooper que j'ai demandé ?

\- Oui Mr. Holmes, à ce sujet...

Pour une fois, son assistante normalement éloquente et imperturbable sembla mal à l'aise.

\- Eh bien ?

\- Elle est partie, monsieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par 'partie' ? Il essaya de réprimer la peur dans sa voix en entendant ce mot.

\- Nous ne savons pas où elle est.

Mycroft frappa son bureau de la main.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Monsieur si je peux rafraichir votre mémoire, vous avez réduit son niveau de surveillance au minimum quelques mois plus tôt, répondit Anthea froidement. Vous n'avez jamais demandé de l'augmenter par la suite.

\- Qu'est-ce que nous savons alors ?

\- Je suppose que vous demandez ce qui s'est passé après votre visite chez elle.

\- Évidemment.

\- Elle a quitté son appartement et la séquence de la caméra de surveillance la situe à la Lloyd banque. Une autre caméra l'a repérée près de la Gare de Euston un peu plus tard. Après ça, il n'y a rien d'autre.

Mycroft s'effondra sur sa chaise avec un profond soupir.

\- Vous êtes libre de partir.

Il pinça l'arrête de son nez.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

\- Appelez la seule personne qui sera en mesure de la trouver pour moi.

\- Et qui est-ce ?

Mycroft croisa son regard.

\- Sherlock.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **La suite demain!**


	21. Chapter 20

Sherlock cherchait dans ses mails une affaire, n'importe quelle affaire qui fut au moins un 7. Même un 6 ferait l'affaire en ce moment. John et lui venaient juste d'éviter l'attentat du Parlement et Sherlock n'avait pas manqué la montée d'adrénaline qu'il avait donné à John. Souriant avec ironie, le détective savait que l'excitation était le remède pour John et il adorait ça. Sherlock avait seulement à trouver une affaire rapide pour que la montée d'adrénaline continue.

\- Tu sais, frérot, pour quelqu'un qui revient tout juste de la mort, tu es un peu laxiste sur ta sécurité.

Sherlock leva les yeux de son ordinateur pour voir Mycroft se tenir à sa porte. Il haussa les épaules et retourna fouiller dans sa boîte de réception.

\- Alors quoi ? Si quelqu'un veut me tuer, ce n'est pas comme si la porte allait les arrêter. De plus, ton équipe de sécurité est toujours en standby.

\- Tu n'as pas à leur faciliter la tâche.

Sherlock poussa un soupir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Mycroft ? Je doute fortement que ce soit une visite de courtoisie.

\- J'aurai peut- être voulu voir comment tu allais.

Mycroft se promena dans le salon et nota le désordre.

\- Toujours aussi charmant, à ce que je vois.

Sherlock était intrigué maintenant. Il y avait à l'évidence quelque chose qui tracassait son frère ainé ce qui était _extrêmement_ rare. Il pivota dans son fauteuil pour regarder l'autre homme, bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'ai une affaire pour toi.

Sherlock secoua immédiatement la tête. Ce n'était sûrement pas ça. Mycroft avait cette capacité exaspérante d'induire les gens en erreur de cette façon.

\- Je ne travaille plus pour ce pays. Donc quoi que ce soit, je ne suis pas intéressé.

Il tourna le dos à Mycroft une nouvelle fois.

\- Ce n'est pas pour le pays Sherlock. C'est personnel.

Sherlock ne manqua pas la petite faiblesse dans la voix de Mycroft et il prit soin de cacher son sourire.

\- Tu me demandes une faveur, frérot ? Il fit exprès de se retourner lentement sur sa chaise pour lui faire face. Quelqu'un a-t-il volé ton gâteau, patapouf ?

\- J'ai besoin que tu trouves le Dr. Hooper.

 _Sherlock fronça les sourcils. C'était... inattendu._

\- Pour quoi faire ? Si tu as besoin de Molly tu peux la trouver à son appartement ou à l'hôpital. Elle ne va nulle part. Cette femme n'a pas de vie.

Mycroft secoua la tête.

\- Non elle ne l'est pas et, à cause d'un oubli, son niveau de sécurité était seulement au minimum.

\- Penses-tu qu'elle a été enlevé ?

L'entendre dire rendit Sherlock un peu nerveux et l'inquiéta vraiment.

\- Non, elle est simplement... Partie, répondit Mycroft maladroitement.

\- Pourquoi venir me voir ? Tu as toute la puissance du gouvernement à ta disposition. Tu surveilles le pays tout entier, questionna Sherlock avec une pointe de sarcasme.

\- Je ne peux pas, admit Mycroft à contre cœur.

\- Je vois. On ne veut pas que le MI-6 sache au sujet de sa petite amie, n'est-ce pas ? ça donne l'impression d'être trop humain Mycroft ?

Les yeux de Mycroft s'élargirent légèrement et pendant un instant, sa mâchoire tomba de surprise avant qu'il ne parvienne à reprendre le contrôle de son visage, normalement impassible. Sherlock était en réalité déçu de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo. Avoir le gouvernement britannique par surprise ferait une photo de profil fantastique.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que –

Sherlock leva la main.

\- Ne m'insulte pas en le niant, Mycroft. Cela a été évident pour moi depuis le moment où je suis revenu. J'attendais simplement que l'un d'entre vous me le dise.

\- Comment ?

Mycroft ne le nia même pas. Sherlock sourit. Mycroft essaya de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel face à son frère.

\- Eh bien mon premier indice a été dans l'avion en réalité. Tu as posé ton manteau en cachemire sur le siège à côté de toi mais tu avais dû partir à toute vitesse parce qu'il y avait des poils de chat tigré sur ton col.

 _Fichu chat, toujours à se blottir dans mes vêtements,_ grogna-t-il intérieurement.

\- Deuxièmement, quand j'étais chez Molly. Vous avez tout deux fait du bon travail pour cacher ta présence mais il y avait le Financial Times sur la table basse et le coin de la page mots croisés avait été plié comme à ton habitude. Tu le fais sans même t'en rendre compte quand que tu bois ton café du matin ce qui m'a laissé penser que tu as passé la nuit avec Molly.

Sherlock simula un frisson de dégout auquel Mycroft répondit par un soupir.

\- Troisièmement, je cherchais quelque chose à boire et j'ai trouvé une boite de ton satané thé dans son placard. Il s'arrêta. C'était élémentaire Mycroft, dit-il solennellement.

\- Et c'est tout ?

\- C'est plus qu'assez je crois et aussi le fait qu'elle n'a plus aucune attirance pour moi, ce que je dois admettre est assez surprenant. Comment une femme peut-elle te préférer à moi ? Ce n'est pas logique.

Il y avait une légère pointe d'incrédulité sur le visage de Mycroft.

\- Jaloux, Sherlock ?

Son frère ainé avait toujours surpassé Sherlock quand il s'agissait d'intelligence. Mais pour une fois, Sherlock était devant lui et il était clair qu'il appréciait cet avantage. Qui pouvait savoir que le talon d'Achille du gouvernement britannique serait une Molly Hooper ?

\- Je pense toujours que tu extrêmement égoïste, répliqua-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Molly était à moi, elle est **_ma_** pathologiste. Tu vas mettre en danger toutes mes affaires à venir. Sérieusement, Mycroft, avec toutes les femmes que tu pouvais avoir, pourquoi dois-tu compromettre ce qui m'appartient ?

\- Elle n'est **_pas_** à toi ! Rugit Mycroft.

Sherlock avait raison – Molly était devenue sa faiblesse, la fissure qui s'était maintenant ouverte pour lâcher un torrent d'émotions inconnues et terrifiantes. Et le sourire digne du chat de Cheshire sur le visage de Sherlock fut assez pour prouver à Mycroft que son frère allait l'exploiter de toutes les façons qu'il le pourrait.

\- Oh... Alors elle est à toi ? Demanda-t-il nonchalamment tandis qu'il jouait avec son téléphone.

Mycroft poussa un soupir.

\- Non Sherlock, elle n'est pas mienne non plus.

Intérieurement il essaya de se ressaisir.

\- C'est juste... Il y a de récents événements qui se sont produits et je m'inquiète vraiment pour sa sécurité et son bien-être. Crois- moi, j'ai essayé de penser à n'importe quelle autre façon de la retrouver mais tu es après tout le meilleur que j'ai et je crois que tu me le dois bien.

Mycroft semblait vraiment inquiet et ce le fit froncer les sourcils à Sherlock. Son frère cachait quelque chose et bien qu'il ait voulu lui faire cracher le morceau, la disparition de Molly était plus importante.

Sherlock hocha la tête.

\- Je vais la trouver mais si elle est saine et sauve, je la laisserai tranquille. Est-ce que cela te semble juste ?

Mycroft hocha la tête.

\- Si c'est nécessaire. Merci, dit Mycroft en prenant la direction de la porte.

Sherlock savait que cela coutait à son cher frère de venir lui demander de l'aide et de le remercier mais il y avait encore une chose à dire.

\- Juste une dernière chose, Mycroft.

Mycroft s'arrêta en haut des escaliers.

\- Ce n'est pas un bras de fer. Ce que je dis maintenant n'est pas pour t'ennuyer ou te mettre en colère mais Molly Hooper est beaucoup trop bien pour toi. J'espère que tu le sais.

Mycroft pinça ses lèvres et hocha la tête brusquement. Il se tourna pour faire face à Sherlock.

\- Crois- moi quand je dis que je le sais, cher frère. Je le sais depuis le Premier Jour. Je suis simplement reconnaissant que Molly Hooper semble être la seule personne qui ait choisie de l'ignorer.

Sur ces mots, il sortit rapidement du 221B.

 _C'était certainement... inattendu,_ pensa le détective. Mycroft n'avait jamais fait grand cas des sentiments et lui non plus. En ce qui concernait Sherlock, son frère avait toujours été pour le bien de tous, même si cela signifiait le sacrifice d'un ou deux individus.

 _Il n'est plus question de la Reine et du pays,_ pensa Sherlock.

Sherlock secoua la tête pour effacer ces observations inutiles. Il avait désormais une mission.

Il attrapa son téléphone et texta rapidement John.

 _Viens à Baker Street tout de suite. Nous un avons une affaire – SH._

 _Certains d'entre nous avons du travail. Cela ne peut pas attendre 17h ? – JW_

 _Molly Hooper a disparu. – SH_

John jeta un regard à son téléphone pendant quelques minutes, abasourdi.

 _Je suis là dans 10 min. – JW_

Sherlock sourit en regardant la carte de l'Angleterre sur le mur près de son bureau.

\- Alors Molly Hooper, où te caches-tu ? Et pourquoi ?

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Mycroft a-t-il vraiment cru pouvoir duper Sherlock? Il faut croire que oui...**


	22. Chapter 21

**Lia9749, ce chapitre il est pour toi et tes adorables reviews que tu m'écris à chaque chapitre... Et j'espère que ça te permettra de passer une meilleure soirée (?)**

 **Attention ce chapitre est l'un de mes préférés et celui où j'ai le plus ri! J'espère que ce sera pareil pour tout le monde!**

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

Molly rentrait chez elle à pied du marché fermier local avec un sourire sur le visage. Elle venait de recevoir les résultats de ses tests et il semblait que sa grossesse se déroulait bien. Deux semaines de plus et elle passerait le redoutable premier semestre et le risque de perdre son enfant diminuerait.

Elle arrêta de parler avec la vieille femme vivant près du cottage. Après un mois d'absence, Londres lui manquait mais elle aimait bien vivre ici et envisageait vraiment de quitter la vie londonienne et de venir s'installer là de façon permanente.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois partie comme ça !

Molly entendit quelqu'un lui parler dans son dos alors qu'elle prenait les clés dans son sac.

Elle pivota, surprise, en laissant tomber ses sacs à provisions en cours de route. Un John Watson très en colère attendait à la porte du cottage.

Elle poussa un soupir. Cela leur avait pris un mois pour la trouver, elle était chanceuse.

\- Salut John.

Elle se baissa pour récupérer ses courses renversées.

\- Salut John ? _Salut John_? John Watson s'arrêta un peu, essayant de se contrôler. C'est tout ce que tu as à dire après avoir disparue sans un mot ?

Il s'arrêta et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Après que Sherlock simule sa mort, tu disparais ! J'ai vraiment besoin de commencer à chercher des amis plus attentionnés. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait t'enfuir ?

Elle essayait de réparer son cœur brisé. Sherlock sortit de nulle part et prit les sacs lourds des mains de Molly. Il la regarda avec insistance.

\- Tu ne nous invites pas à entrer ?

Elle pouvait pratiquement voir son cerveau cogiter, l'analysant et essayant de voir ce qu'il pouvait lire en elle.

 _Eh bien, ils sont ici, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?_

Elle hocha simplement la tête et laissa la porte ouverte telle une invitation.

Sherlock regarda droit dans les yeux Molly.

\- Je suppose que nous, les Holmes, avons une façon de te faire ça.

Molly pâlit quand elle vit son sourire narquois. Sherlock savait clairement quelque chose.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? John se tourna alors vers Sherlock. Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez merdé que ça ? Je pourrais presque te frapper tout de suite.

Sherlock secoua sa main nonchalamment.

\- Oh, la ferme John ! Tu es en colère contre le mauvais Holmes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux- ...

Les yeux de John s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche se tordit de dégoût. Molly s'assit sur une chaise, attendant que l'inévitable se produise.

\- Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ? Cria pratiquement John.

\- Je le suis, répondit Sherlock avec un sourire encore plus grand.

\- Mycroft ? Demanda John en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Yep.

Sherlock mit l'accent sur le 'P'. Il pivota pour lui faire face.

\- Raconte à John ton histoire d'amour passionnée avec mon frère démoniaque Molly.

\- Mycroft Holmes ? _Mycroft ?_ Répéta John sa voix s'élevant à chaque syllabe.

Elle soupira.

\- Oui John, Mycroft Holmes.

\- Mais- Mais comment ? Demanda-t-il en se grattant la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par comment ? Demanda Molly.

La mèche a été vendu.

\- Tu devais avoir perdu la tête ! Comment peux-tu même envisager Mycroft Holmes ?! Il est – Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il est !

\- Ne la fais pas culpabiliser John. Mon frère pourrait vendre un chat à une souris. Il lui a probablement parlé gentiment pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

\- Il ne m'a rien dit de gentil ! Je savais ce que je faisais.

Elle en avait assez de cet interrogatoire et voulait simplement mettre ses pieds en éventail.

\- Mais je croyais qu'il était gay ! Laissa échapper John.

\- Eh bien à l'évidence, il ne l'est pas. Répondit Sherlock, mais Molly pouvait clairement voir, avec son froncement de sourcils que Sherlock savait déjà _quelque chose_ , et avec un peu de chance, il était sur le point de l'annoncer à tout le monde.

\- Mais tu l'avais traité de reine quand nous étions à Buckingham Palace.

\- Une plaisanterie, John une plaisanterie entre frères. C'était tout, répondit sereinement Sherlock et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement pendant un moment.

Molly le vit et sut qu'il l'avait découvert. Il se planta soudain devant sa chaise.

\- Mais ce que mon très cher frère ne m'avait pas c'était qu'il t'avait laissé avec un parasite. Est-ce qu'il est au courant ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il est courant et mon enfant n'est pas un parasite, dit Molly avec indignation.

John haleta, regardant alternativement elle et Sherlock.

\- Eh bien je suis désolé, mais un fœtus a les mêmes caractéristiques qu'un parasite. Il se nourrit de toi, prend tous les bons nutriments et se développe en utilisant ton système vital.

\- Tu seras un oncle charmant.

\- Tu es enceinte ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? John tourna lentement au rouge, ses oreilles étaient déjà roses.

Sherlock et Molly regardèrent tous deux John comme s'il était attardé.

\- Tu es médecin John, je suis sûr que tu sais comment les bébés sont conçus, dit Sherlock avec un petit sourire moqueur.

\- Oh c'est de mieux en mieux. ! Tu n'es pas seulement sortie avec Mycroft... _Tu as en fait couché avec cet homme_?!

Molly était sûr que John était sur le point d'exploser.

\- A de multiples occasions, je dirais. Molly est à l'évidence une femme passionnée, répondit Sherlock avec indifférence tandis qu'il regardait dans les placards de la cuisine de Molly.

John émit un son étouffé.

\- Juste la pensée... Vous deux... Je suis traumatisé à vie.

\- Oh pour l'amour de Dieu, John ! Ne soit pas une drama queen et tu as été en Afghanistan !

Molly était irritée et fatiguée d'eux deux.

\- C'est pire ! C'est tellement, tellement pire ! Imaginez, vous deux- Il ferma ses yeux et frissonna. Je peux sentir le TSPT (1) revenir.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. L'idée que mon frère et Molly le fasse est assez troublante. D'autant plus qu'ils ont été capable d'en concevoir quelque chose.

Sherlock fouillait à présent dans le tiroir à couteaux.

\- Hey ! Molly les pointa du doigt. Je suis partie pour éviter de gérer toutes ces conneries et vous me prouvez que j'ai eu raison.

John soupira et s'assit lourdement sur une chaise en face de Molly.

\- Ok, ok. Désolé, Molly. Mais juste... Juste une dernière question.

Molly le regarda en silence.

\- Était-ce consenti ?

Molly leva les yeux au ciel, se leva et leva les mains en signe de capitulation.

\- J'en ai fini avec tout cela. Oui, Mycroft et moi étions ensemble et oui je suis enceinte mais nous avons rompu avant même que nous sachions pour la grossesse.

\- Et ce petit fait n'a pas changé sa décision du tout ? Demanda John.

Molly pouvait voir qu'il était toujours en colère mais il était clair que son accès de colère n'avait rien à voir avec elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? Rien vraiment. Elle soupira. J'ai décidé de rester ici.

\- Ok. Sherlock hocha de la tête. Je vais rester pour un moment aussi.

\- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent John et Molly en même temps.

Molly plissa les yeux avec suspicion. C'était inattendu.

\- Si tu penses que je vais te laisser m'espionner pour le compte de ton frère, Sherlock Holmes, réfléchis-y à deux fois.

Sherlock sourit.

\- Oh s'il te plait Molly. Mon frère sait exactement où tu es. Il m'aurait peut-être fait assez confiance pour me demander de te trouver mais il ne m'aurait jamais fait confiance pour ta sécurité ou pour lui donner les informations qu'il veut.

Il s'appuya contre le comptoir.

\- Ne te méprends pas Molly. Si nous sommes ici, tu peux être sûr que les hommes de mon frère ne sont pas loin.

\- Vraiment ?

John pensait que Sherlock bluffait.

\- Bien sûr. Ils n'ont même pas pris la peine d'être discrets.

\- Je n'ai rien remarqué.

\- C'est parce que je suis le génie et toi non. Ta capacité à être naïf m'a toujours fasciné.

\- Mon poing dans ton visage le fera. Je ne suis pas lunatique mais s'il te plait ne me pousse pas.

Molly secoua la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas John. Les hommes de Mycroft ne sont pas là. Il ne s'en soucie pas du tout.

John grommela quelque chose au sujet des responsabilités mais elle décida de l'ignorer.

Il y eut une lueur de suspicion dans les yeux de Sherlock.

\- J'en doute fortement, Molly Hooper. Tu comptes plus que tu ne le penses.

Elle en avait assez de ces deux-là maintenant. Molly se leva finalement et commença à ranger ses courses dans les placards.

\- Et je reste, déclara Sherlock dans son dos.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, Sherlock. Tu le fais toujours.

Il n'y avait rien pour stopper Sherlock quand il était obsédé par quelque chose. Il hocha la tête.

\- Bien...

\- Je reviens tout de suite, dit-elle en emportant les sacs.

\- Tu avais l'intention de rester depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota John en désignant le petit sac de voyage à la porte.

\- Regardez qui essaye maintenant de faire des déductions ! Dit Sherlock avec un air pince-sans-rire.

\- Tu ne vas même pas essayer de la convaincre de rentrer à Londres. John se leva. Tu le fais pour embêter ton frère.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Sherlock mit une main à son oreille, moqueur. C'est de mon neveu ou de ma nièce dont on parle.

John posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Conneries ! Le neveu ou la nièce que tu as traité de parasite quelques minutes avant ? Je ne suis pas stupide, Sherlock, même pour tes critères.

L'autre homme leva simplement ses épaules et enleva son manteau.

\- Eh bien je ne vais pas nier qu'énerver Mycroft est assez agréable mais Molly **_est_** importante pour moi. Elle compte.

John pouvait voir que Sherlock pensait chaque mot et il s'adoucit un peu. Mais cette sincérité fut éphémère car elle fut rapidement remplacée par un sourire malicieux.

\- Mais je vais rendre mon frère malade ce qui est un bonus supplémentaire.

\- Je ne peux toujours pas croire que Molly ait eu une relation avec Mycroft ! C'est juste tellement... mal ! Je – Je dois revenir à Londres tu sais.

Sherlock hocha la tête.

\- Bien sûr je le sais. Tu as ton cabinet et le mariage à préparer.

\- Mariage ? Sherlock je n'ai même pas encore demandé à Mary de m'épouser.

\- Non mais tu vas. Tu as prévu de le faire demain soir, correct ? Si j'étais toi, j'annulerais la table chez Marcello. Ils font quelques travaux dans les égouts autour du restaurant et avec le fort taux d'humidité de ces derniers jours l'odeur sera horrible. J'ai pris la liberté de réserver une table pour deux chez _Le_ _Beau_ _Paris_.

\- Je voulais réserver là-bas mais ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient quatre mois d'attente.

\- Oui, mais le propriétaire me doit quelques faveurs.

\- Incroyable.

John fut interloqué.

\- Je sais.

Molly revint finalement pour informer Sherlock qu'elle avait préparé la chambre à coucher pour lui.

\- Tu prends soin de lui, ok ? John enlaça avec force Molly.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Hey ! Je suis celui qui est censé prendre soin d'elle.

Sherlock sembla visiblement offensé.

\- Sans offense, camarade, mais je ne te ferai pas confiance avec un poisson rouge.

Une fois que John fut parti, Molly fit du thé et s'assit en face de la table. Si elle devait être honnête, elle était très heureuse qu'il décide de rester. La solitude lui pesait parfois et avoir Sherlock autour la distrairait pendant un moment.

\- Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? Demanda Molly en sirotant son thé.

\- Pas grâce à Lestrade, c'est sûr.

\- Ne sois pas en colère contre lui. Il m'aidait seulement et il ne connait pas la situation.

\- Je ne suis pas la seule à être en colère contre Lestrade Molly... Sherlock haussa les épaules. Qu'importe c'est sans importance. J'ai visionné toutes les caméras de sécurité de la gare d'Euston la dernière fois que tu y as été vu. J'ai vu dans quel train tu es montée, puis John et moi avons cartographié tous les arrêts. Nous avons demandé les vidéos de chaque station par l'intermédiaire de Mycroft. Celles des plus petites avaient été effacé, trois pour être exact et comme on ne t'as jamais vu sortir du train, j'en ai déduit que tu étais descendue à l'un de ces arrêts.

\- J'ai plutôt bien caché mes traces n'est pas ? Molly se sentit fière d'elle -même d'avoir pu se cacher de Sherlock Holmes pendant un mois.

\- Oui tu l'as fait, j'étais sincèrement impressionné, Molly. Mon frère t'a bien appris.

Il y avait une trace de reconnaissance dans sa voix.

L'humeur de Molly changea soudainement à la mention de Mycroft. Il lui manquait tellement parfois.

\- Qu'importe. John a décidé d'aller voir Lestrade pour demander à la police locale de l'aide pour te localiser. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai déduit que Lestrade en savait plus qu'il ne nous laissait penser. Il ne m'a que fallu que quelques menaces inutiles pour qu'il me parle.

Molly hocha la tête. Elle n'en voulait pas à Greg de l'avoir dit à Sherlock car il n'y avait tout simplement pas moyen d'éviter le détective.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Sherlock était couché dans le lit simple inconfortable dans la chambre d'ami qui lui tuait le dos depuis une semaine. A n'importe quel autre moment, il aurait simplement repris le lit double plus confortable sans même demander à Molly mais il connaissait encore ses manières. Sherlock Holmes avait posé des limites, ne pas voler les lits des femmes enceintes.

Il était en plein rêve, poursuivant Moriarty dans les rues de Londres quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Un cri familier atteignit ses oreilles. Panique, panique...

Sherlock se réveilla et réalisa que la voix n'était pas dans son rêve mais de Molly.

Il se précipita à la salle de bain où il entendit sa voix mais elle était maintenant étouffée. Il la trouva accroupit sur le sol, à pleurer.

\- Molly qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda -t-il avec une vraie inquiétude.

\- Sh- Sherlock, qu- quelque chose ne va pas... Quelque chose ne va pas, répondit-elle avec des sanglots en levant la main.

C'est alors qu'il nota le sang tachant ses doigts. Il la scanna rapidement pour voir s'il y avait des traces visibles de blessures et se figea quand il remarqua que la source de sang était entre ses cuisses.

\- S- Sauve mon bébé, Sherlock, murmura-t-elle avant de s'évanouir.

Sherlock attrapa son téléphone et composa le 999 tout en retournant aux toilettes. Il vérifia le pouls de Molly et fut vraiment soulagé de le trouver.

 _Faible mais toujours là_ , pensa-t-il. Il donna aux urgentistes les détails et il roula une serviette qu'il avait trouvé derrière la porte et la plaça sous la tête de Molly.

Il lui tint la main tout en entendant le son des sirènes.

\- Allez Molly, tu es la personne la plus forte, la plus courageuse que je connaisse, dit Sherlock avec douceur. En réalité, il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur et été aussi impuissant. Tu mérites d'avoir cet enfant. Fais- le pour lui ou elle. Fais- le pour moi, pour John.

Il s'adossa contre la douche, tenant toujours sa main et la frotta pour maintenir la circulation.

\- Ne fais pas ça à Mycroft non plus. Peut- être que toi et lui ne le savez pas mais te perdre Molly... Il s'arrêta, prenant complètement conscience de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Te perdre le tuerait. Peut-être pas physiquement mais quel que soit l'élément humain qui reste en Mycroft, cette petite partie compatissante de lui que tu as réussi à ressusciter mourra pour toujours. Juste-

Sherlock retint sa tête avec douceur.

\- Reste, s'il te plait, murmura-t-il en posant son front contre le sien.

Cela prit neuf minutes aux urgences pour atteindre la maison mais pour Sherlock ce fut probablement le moment le plus long de sa vie. Il avait toujours pensé que l'expression 'le temps est relatif ' était la chose la plus stupide au monde mais maintenant il pouvait le dire.

\- Elle est enceinte, elle est enceinte. Il continua de le répéter aux urgentistes alors qu'ils la chargèrent dans l'ambulance et il vit les regards de pitié qu'ils échangèrent.

\- Vous êtes de la famille ? Demandèrent-ils alors qu'il sautait dans l'ambulance.

\- Oui, c'est ma femme, répondit-il succinctement.

Dès que l'ambulance quitta le cottage toutes sirènes hurlantes, Sherlock attrapa son téléphone et réalisa qu'il ne portait que son bas de pyjama.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser votre téléphone ici, monsieur, déclara l'urgentiste tout en prenant les signes vitaux de Molly.

Sherlock l'ignora et composa le numéro de Mycroft qui alla directement sur sa boite vocale. Sherlock regarda le visage pale de Molly couvert par le masque à oxygène et décida à la place d'appeler le numéro d'urgence de son frère. C'était toujours allumé mais Sherlock n'avait jamais eu de raison de l'utilité avant.

Comme prévu, Mycroft répondit à la première sonnerie.

Sherlock prit une profonde inspiration et décida d'être direct.

\- Mycroft, c'est Molly. C'est mauvais, Mycroft, c'est vraiment mauvais.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **(1) Trouble de Stress Post-Traumatique**

 **Chapitre très long et très intense! John qui découvre le pot aux roses et Sherlock qui ne se prive pas de faire enrager son frère. C'est juste parfait!**


	23. Chapter 22

Molly se réveilla, très mal à l'aise et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à cause de la douleur de ses muscles.

 _Que faisait-elle là ?_

Elle regarda autour d'elle et fut choquée de voir Mycroft dans la pièce. Il était assoupi sur une chaise de l'hôpital - vu l'angle de son cou, il sera douloureux plus tard. Elle regarda son apparence et fronça les sourcils. Sa veste de costume avait été jetée avec négligence sur le bord de la chaise, sa chemise était toute fripée, tout comme l'était son pantalon. Sa cravate était défaite et il ne s'était pas rasé depuis quelques jours.

Molly était confuse. Qu'est-ce que Mycroft faisait là ? Et soudain tout lui revint en mémoire – la douleur aigüe au milieu de la nuit, le sang... La peur, la voix de Sherlock lui disant de rester.

Elle put entendre le moniteur cardiaque émettre des bips alarmants qui accélérèrent rapidement quand elle pressa plusieurs fois le bouton d'appel de l'infirmière.

Mycroft se réveilla à ce bruit et vit les chiffres de la machine qui reflétaient le rythme cardiaque de Molly.

\- Moll- murmura-t-il alors que l'infirmière entrait.

\- Ah ! C'est bon de vous voir réveillée, déclara l'infirmière.

\- Comment va mon bébé ? Demanda Molly en posant la main sur son ventre.

\- Le médecin devrait être bientôt là, répondit l'infirmière d'un ton rassurant.

La respiration de Molly se coinça dans sa gorge, entre sanglot et nausée.

\- Juste... S'il vous plait dites- moi comment va mon bébé.

\- Le bébé va bien Molly, promit Mycroft. Il est sain et sauf, et toujours là.

Il plaça sa main sur la sienne, la chaleur de son ventre de femme enceinte s'infiltrant à travers leur peau.

\- Le médecin va bientôt venir pour tout expliquer.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Elle détesta la douceur de sa voix et l'attention qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. Était-ce une comédie pour les infirmières et les médecins ? Ou était une stupide culpabilité ? Elle enleva sa main de sous la sienne.

\- Votre mari devrait revenir bientôt, dit l'infirmière avant de jeter un regard acerbe sur Mycroft qui regardait encore Molly avec ce qui semblait être de la tendresse même si elle savait que ce n'était pas possible.

Mycroft était un brillant acteur. C'était pratiquement une obligation dans son travail et elle devait s'en rappeler.

L'infirmière donna l'IV (1) et vérifia une dernière fois les moniteurs et quitta la pièce.

Molly vit Mycroft lever sa main et elle savait qu'il allait caresser sa joue. Pendant un moment, elle ne voulut rien de plus que s'abandonner à son toucher, son toucher réconfortant... Elle connaissait par cœur sa main abimée et calleuse mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas.

Une fois que Mycroft se sentirait mieux, il s'éloignerait à nouveau et elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être blessée une fois de plus.

Avant que sa main ne puisse toucher sa joue, Molly tourna brusquement sa tête.

\- Molly, supplia-t-il.

\- Où est Sherlock ? Demanda-t-elle en gardant ses yeux sur la porte.

A ce moment, Sherlock entra dans la pièce, apportant avec précaution deux tasses de café.

\- Sherlock ! S'exclama Molly avec un sanglot sans larmes.

Elle tendit la main vers lui.

\- Merci, merci infiniment d'avoir sauvé mon bébé.

Des larmes de soulagement commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Sherlock posa les cafés sur la table et s'approcha d'elle en prenant sa main avec hésitation.

\- Ne pleure pas Molly. Le parasite va bien, dit-il en riant, essayant de calmer la tension palpable dans la pièce.

Mycroft observa l'échange entre son frère et Molly en silence, essayant de s'empêcher de serrer les poings.

\- Et c'est grâce à toi, ajouta-t-elle alors que Sherlock lui tapota distraitement la main. Si tu n'avais pas été avec moi, le bébé serait mort.

Mycroft inspira brusquement quand il entendit ça. Molly entendit le son mais se concentra sur Sherlock.

\- Eh bien, oui, tu peux dire ça, Sherlock se frotta la nuque avec gêne. Maintenant arrête de pleurer, tu veux ? Je n'aime pas les larmes.

Molly gloussa à travers ses larmes et se tamponna le visage avec son autre main, tout en serrant toujours celle de Sherlock.

\- Ok, plus de larmes.

Sherlock soupira de soulagement.

\- Bien mieux.

Il tira une chaise plus proche du lit de Molly pour pouvoir garder sa main dans la sienne.

\- Je vais chercher un médecin, dit finalement Mycroft.

\- Ok.

Molly donna à Mycroft un sourire hésitant.

Mycroft baissa les yeux sur elle pendant une seconde comme s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais il secoua imperceptiblement la tête, pensant que c'était le mieux à faire après avoir rencontré le regard de Sherlock.

\- Je suis tellement content que tu ailles bien, admit-il finalement en serrant doucement son épaule avant de sortir de la pièce.

Molly et Sherlock regardèrent la porte pendant une minute avant qu'il ne se tourne à nouveau vers elle.

\- Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça.

\- C'est moi qui suis dans un lit d'hôpital et pourtant c'est à moi de ne pas te faire peur ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tout tourne autour de moi, Molly Hooper ! Il se frappa la poitrine avec suffisance et sourit. Je pensais que tu le savais maintenant.

Elle s'arrêta.

\- Est-ce que mon bébé va bien, vraiment ? Demanda -t-elle à voix basse.

\- Je crois. Bien sûr qu'il le sera. C'est la progéniture du diable après tout.

Molly lui frappa malicieusement le bras.

\- Mais si tu n'avais pas été là...

\- Eh bien il n'y a plus à revenir là-dessus, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais là, heureusement, fin de l'histoire.

Il lâcha sa main et attrapa son café.

Molly l'étudia. D'habitude, Sherlock recherchait l'approbation, la reconnaissance de son génie. Un Sherlock humble ce n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle elle était habituée.

\- Je me demande comment je vais faire sans toi, dit-elle avec nostalgie.

\- Tu n'auras pas à le faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je sais que tu aimes ma compagnie et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, personne d'autre que John veut être mon colocataire.

\- Je trouve ça dur à croire.

Sherlock lui jeta un petit regard avant de continuer.

\- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui je peux parler entre les affaires. Mrs. Hudson a encore enlevé mon crâne et je dois admettre que parler à un crâne n'est plus très motivant.

\- Donc en gros tu veux que je sois ton crâne ?

\- Oui.

Molly hocha la tête.

\- Ok, déménage avec moi.

\- Temporairement.

\- Temporairement, accepta Molly.

Sherlock soupira.

\- Et ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça, sinon ça se payera un max. Il se leva rapidement. Je dois appeler John pour le tenir en courant.

A cet instant, un coup léger à la porte attira leur attention.

\- Entrez, appela Molly alors que Mycroft entrait dans la pièce suivit d'un homme qui était à l'évidence son médecin.

Sherlock embrassa rapidement le front de Molly avant de sortir de la pièce laissant Molly et Mycroft surpris par le geste si tendre d'un homme qui s'opposait à tout sentiment.

Mycroft se tint aux côtés de Molly et leva la main, dans l'intention de saisir la sienne, mais y réfléchit un peu et garda sa main sur le côté. C'était assez proche pour que Molly l'attrape si elle en ressentait le besoin. Il espérait qu'elle le voudrait – un petit geste pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas fini, qu'elle n'avait pas abandonné.

\- Mlle Hooper, je suis le Docteur Klaussner, dit l'homme avec un fort accent allemand. Ce que vous avez eu est une culasse du placenta ou ce qu'on appelle le placenta praevia. C'est une bonne chose que vous ayez été amenée à l'hôpital immédiatement et l'efficacité de l'équipe médicale m'a donné le temps de l'empêcher de s'aggraver avant de causer un trop grand risque pour le fœtus.

\- Donc mon bébé va bien ? Demanda-t-elle en sentant une vague de peur pour la santé de son bébé.

Elle avait été en école de médecine, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait la chance d'être toujours enceinte. Elle avait presque saisi la main de Mycroft involontairement mais se rattrapa et à la place serra les poings.

Le médecin hocha la tête.

\- Oui mais vous devez être très vigilante et vous allez devoir rester aliter au lit pour les prochains mois. Je continuerai à vous surveiller pendant les deux prochains mois et nous verrons à ce moment-là. Vous savez ce qu'est un alitement strict, n'est-ce pas ?

Molly hocha la tête.

\- Oui. Je ferai ce que vous me dites de faire Docteur. Je veux juste que mon bébé aille bien.

Le médecin regarda Mycroft rapidement avant de la fixer à nouveau.

\- Vous trouverez dans cette brochure tout ce dont vous avez besoin de savoir. Les vitamines prénatales que vous avez besoin de prendre, les exercices cervicaux que vous devez faire, ainsi que mes numéros privés et mon adresse mail. Je suis situé à l'Institut Européen de Recherche et de Soins Prénataux à Zurich mais je serai à votre disposition pour toutes questions ou préoccupations.

\- Je... - Molly regarda avec incrédulité la carte de visite jointe au livret. On pouvait y lire _Dr. Jonas Klaussner- Chef du département des Soins Prénataux._ Comment... ? Commença-t-elle mais secoua la tête.

\- Merci. Elle se tourna alors vers Mycroft. Et merci à toi aussi.

Le médecin acquiesça.

\- Je vais vous laisser aux soins des médecins ici pour les deux prochains jours. Nous vous surveillerons tous de près pendant 48 heures et je ne m'attends à aucune complication.

\- Quand puis-je rentrer à la maison ?

\- Dans deux jours mais vous aurez besoin d'une présence constante et d'aide pendant au moins 6 semaines. J'attends un rapport médical chaque semaine de votre OBGYN (2) local.

Molly acquiesça encore, toujours surprise et immensément reconnaissante que son bébé ait survécu jusqu'à présent. _C'est un Holmes – ils peuvent survivre à tout,_ pensa-t-elle tendrement.

Après que le docteur soit parti, Mycroft s'assit sur la chaise aux côtés de Molly.

Elle baissa le regard sur ses mains, entrelaçant ses doigts encore et encore.

\- Tu ne vas rien dire ? Demanda Mycroft à voix basse. La tension évidente dans sa voix la fit tourner la tête.

Il avait des cercles sombres sous les yeux et une violente marque rouge sur la mâchoire, partiellement visible à travers sa barbe de trois jours.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant un geste vers sa mâchoire.

\- Dr Watson, déclara-t-il brièvement.

Molly fit de son mieux pour cacher son sourire mais elle put sentir ses lèvres frémir.

\- Tu as une mine affreuse.

\- Toujours aussi charmant, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Merci pour ce que tu as fait. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait autre chose à dire.

\- Dis que tu vas emménager au Domaine, déclara-t-il en se penchant en avant.

Molly rit mais cela sortit plus comme un sanglot étranglé qu'autre chose.

\- Bien, c'est probablement la meilleure idée du siècle.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi rire Molly. C'est la solution la plus pratique et la plus logique. Tu as besoin de soins constants et je peux t'obtenir les meilleurs soins que l'argent puisse acheter. Le Domaine est beaucoup plus commode pour toi et nous avons assez de place pour avoir une infirmière à plein temps.

\- Si tu veux vraiment aider, nous pouvons juste le faire dans mon propre appartement.

Elle savait que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était contrôler la situation. Mycroft secoua la tête et se leva.

\- J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas acceptable.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que je veux prendre soin de toi. C'est mon droit. C'est mon enfant aussi après tout.

Molly le regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête. Elle réalisa finalement ce que c'était : il se sentait coupable.

\- Non.

La bouche de Mycroft se crispa.

\- Pour l'amour de Dieu Molly ! C'est la seule réponse que tu vas continuer à me donner ? 'Non' ? Nous savons tous les deux que tu as besoin que quelqu'un prenne soin de toi et qui va le faire ? Nous savons tous les deux que tu es un peu limitée dans le domaine des amis.

 _Eh bien ça blesse,_ pensa Molly.

\- J'ai quelqu'un, dit-elle en levant le menton.

\- Et qui est ce bon Samaritain ? Demanda Mycroft en croisant ses bras.

\- Ton frère.

\- Sherlock ? Répondit Mycroft avec incrédulité mais il vit qu'elle était sérieuse. Il secoua à nouveau la tête et saisit le bout de son lit. Je ne le permettrai pas Molly. Mon frère est la personne la plus irresponsable et écervelée qui soit, il oubliera que tu es là dans les 24 heures.

Il ne put pas retenir la pointe de jalousie dans sa voix.

\- Et pourtant il est la raison pour laquelle mon bébé et moi sommes encore en vie. Le bébé que tu voulais... Comment dire ça avec tes mots... 'terminé' ?

Elle sentit une oppression dans sa poitrine, les souvenirs et émotions de leur précédente conversation refirent surface.

\- Sois honnête avec moi, Mycroft, je suis sûre que tu t'es senti soulagé à l'idée que je perde le bébé.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le voyait-elle vraiment comme un monstre sans cœur maintenant ?

Il y eut un coup léger à la porte.

\- Entrez ! Dit Molly avec impatience, heureuse d'en avoir fini avec Mycroft.

Anthea entra et pour la première fois Molly vit un sourire sincère sur son visage.

\- Je suis heureuse de vous voir réveillée.

Molly remarqua le téléphone qu'elle tenait en main, couvrant avec précaution le micro du bas.

Anthea se tourna vers Mycroft.

\- Monsieur, je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger. Je sais que vous aviez dit aucun appel mais le Premier Ministre doit vous parler d'urgence.

Mycroft secoua la tête.

\- J'ai dit non. Je suis concentré sur ma famille maintenant. Il devrait être au courant.

\- Il l'est monsieur, mais... Elle s'arrêta. Il appelle depuis 12 heures. Il dit que cela ne prendra que cinq minutes. Le... - Anthea jeta un rapide regard à Molly, faisant allusion à la délicatesse de la question.

\- Prend l'appel Mycroft, dit Molly. Comme je l'ai dit avant, il n'y a rien de plus à discuter. Je ne suis pas ta famille. Toujours la Reine et la Patrie en premier et avant tout Mycroft Holmes, n'est-ce pas ?

Mycroft la regarda avec une telle colère qu'elle détourna le regard.

\- Nous n'avons pas fini ! Dit-il d'un ton sec en arrachant le téléphone de la main de son assistante avant de partir.

Anthea soupira en regardant Molly.

\- Je suis désolée. Je sais que vous allez le payer plus tard, dit Molly avec sympathie.

Anthea hocha la tête.

\- Je sais mais ce n'est pas important, ajouta-t-elle en faisant un geste dédaigneux vers la porte. Je le pensais vous savez, quand je disais que je suis heureuse que vous alliez bien.

\- Je sais, répondit Molly avec un petit sourire.

\- Je... Ce n'est pas comme si je vous aimais et tout mais je pense qu'en ce qui concerne Janes, tout va bien.

Molly sourit encore plus à cela.

\- Et je suppose qu'en ce qui concerne les reines des glaces vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.

L'autre femme sourit en retour et hocha la tête.

\- Ok. Il est temps pour moi d'aller tuer le dragon. Prenez soin de vous Molly.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Anthea trouva Mycroft dans le couloir faisant les cent pas et il aboyait des ordres sur la façon de gérer la situation.

\- Je suis absent deux jours et le pays part à volo, grogna-t-il en verrouillant le téléphone et en le rendant à son assistante. Où est mon frère ?

\- Je crois qu'il est allé faire une sieste dans une des chambres de gardes, répondit-elle en prenant un siège.

Mycroft acquiesça, réajustant sa chemise.

\- S'il vous plait retournez à Londres et demandez à Mme Linder de préparer une des chambres d'invités pour Molly. Si elle a besoin de savoir ce qui est nécessaire, qu'elle contacte le Dr. Klaussner pour les spécifications.

\- Molly a accepté de déménager ? Demanda Anthea alors qu'elle préparait soigneusement son sac.

\- Non... mais elle le fera, dit-il tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de garde.

Mycroft détestait à quel point les paroles de Molly l'avait blessé. C'était le problème de tenir à quelqu'un – on ne peut pas fermer la porte. Une fois fait, on ne peut pas s'arrêter. Il se souvint du ton dur dans sa voix, le regard glacial dans ses yeux quand elle avait dit ça. Il était secoué, il se l'avouait à lui-même.

Il trouva Sherlock profondément endormi sur l'un des lits superposés et claqua la porte pour le réveiller.

\- C'est toujours une joie de te voir cher frère, dit Sherlock endormi en s'asseyant sur le lit et en se frottant les yeux.

\- Dégage Sherlock, dit Mycroft froidement. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, mais si tu es là pour ton plaisir sadique, puis-je te rappeler que Molly n'est pas un jouet.

\- Es-tu en train de me dire que je suis celui qui joue avec elle ? Demanda Sherlock. Qui s'est volontairement impliqué avec elle en sachant que son cœur serait brisé ?

\- J'ai été clair dès le départ sur les risques de cette relation.

\- Oh ferma- la, Mycroft ! Tu sais parfaitement que Molly Hooper a le cœur sur la main. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour cette femme de ne pas s'attacher et tu le savais.

La voix de Sherlock s'éleva alors qu'il s'approchait de son frère. Il n'avait même pas réalisé à quel point il était furieux contre Mycroft avant aujourd'hui.

\- Et tu sais que je suis la meilleure personne pour prendre soin d'elle ! J'ai les fonds et les connections ! Tant que tu seras sur le chemin, tant qu'elle pensera qu'elle peut compter sur toi... Mycroft s'interrompit, essayant de maintenir un semblant de contrôle. Tant que tu seras dans le paysage, il n'y a aucune chance pour nous de nous réconcilier, tu comprends ? Je suis son meilleur intérêt – même toi tu ne peux pas le nier !

\- Peut-être est-ce mieux pour elle de partir maintenant, Mycroft. Tu es toxique – que tu le veuilles ou non, tu blesses et détruit les gens. Tu as blessé Maman, tu m'as blessé moi, et tu as blessé celle qu'on ne doit pas nommer.

\- C'est différent cette fois. Je suis différent cette fois. Molly compte, souligna Mycroft.

Sherlock fixa Mycroft.

\- Dis- moi à quel point tu la veux, frérot.

Il tourna autour de l'ainé.

\- La veux- tu assez pour... supplier ?

Mycroft secoua la tête. Sherlock le provoquait. Il savait comment était les personnes et pourtant ne put qu'être déçu. Mais tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était Molly et leur enfant et il refusait de laisser sa fierté se mettre sur le chemin cette fois.

Quand il avait reçu l'appel de Sherlock, il savait que quelque chose de terrible était arrivé. Dès qu'il avait entendu que Molly avait été blessée, son cœur s'était arrêté.

Ce fut à ce moment, au milieu de cette peur paralysante que Mycroft avait réalisé qu'il ne serait jamais capable de vivre dans un monde où Molly n'était pas.

Pendant quelques secondes, tout ce qu'il put entendre fut le bruit de l'hôpital derrière la porte.

Finalement, Mycroft parla.

\- C'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je te supplie ?

Sherlock se tint là en silence.

\- Très bien, dit Mycroft et il commença à plier son genou droit.

\- Stop Mycroft. Sherlock posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère avant que le genou ne touche le sol. Je ne peux pas croire que tu le fasses. Supplier, ce n'est pas toi.

\- Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil, confus.

\- Non, je pensais que je le voulais mais non... Je pensais que ce serait la seule chose que tu ne ferais pas. Tu n'as même pas supplié quand ils t'ont torturé durant la première guerre du Golfe.

Mycroft fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment sais-tu ça ?

Sherlock fit un grand sourire.

\- Disons simplement que tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas me laisser dans ton bureau sans surveillance.

Mycroft soupira. Il fixa son frère. La bataille constante des émotions lui faisait vraiment payer un lourd tribut.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que Molly signifie pour moi, dit-il à voix basse, avec fermeté.

Sherlock s'assit sur le lit et fit signe à Mycroft.

\- Dis-le-moi alors, déclara Sherlock.

Mycroft ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu à cela.

\- Molly est très intelligente, optimiste sur la condition humaine. Elle est pour moi, _LA_ femme, utilisant la description de Sherlock pour Irene. Pour moi, elle cache et prédomine l'ensemble de son genre. Elle est la seule que je, um... Mycroft haussa les épaules les mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

\- Tu l'aimes ! C'était tellement évident que je l'ai manqué ! Sherlock semblait stupéfait. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela arriverait. L'Homme de glace est amoureux ! Il grogna. C'est une bombe pour toi.

Mycroft regarda son frère froidement.

\- Je suis heureux que ma situation difficile t'amuse Sherlock.

Sherlock se leva.

\- Arrête de pleurnicher Mycroft. Je vais le faire et avant que tu ne penses à me remercier, je ne le fais pas pour toi - c'est pour Molly, on est d'accord ? Ce que je pense de toi ne compte pas. Je sais que ton argent et que tes connections lui donneront le meilleur et elle ne mérite pas moins.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

\- Je dois aller à Nottingham pour quelques jours. Il y a une affaire fantastique pour moi là-bas, dit-il à Molly dès qu'il entra dans la chambre.

\- Oh ok... Mais je suis censée sortir dans quelques jours.

\- D'accord, j'ai les clés. Je te vois à la maison alors.

Molly se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sherlock la fixa.

\- Err, je dois rester aliter au lit pendant quelques mois vois-tu.

\- Ah. Sherlock prétendit réfléchir pendant une minute. Tu devrais demander à Mycroft si tu peux emménager au Domaine alors.

Molly secoua la tête.

\- Il m'a déjà proposé et j'ai dit non. C'est bon. Je vais penser à autre chose.

\- Pourquoi pas bon sang ? Je pensais que ce bébé était la chose la plus importante de ta vie ? Ou ai-je tord cette fois Dr. Hooper ? Dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

\- Oh arrête ça Sherlock. Bien sûr que mon bébé est la chose la plus importante dans ma vie.

\- Alors dis-moi quelque chose : Mycroft a une maison immense, il a assez de ressources pour embaucher une infirmière, tout un équipement de luxe... Il devient père parce que, tu sais quoi, ton enfant demandera un jour son père.

Sherlock tournait à côté d'elle.

\- Je ne suis pas le fan numéro de Mycroft et je ne le serai jamais, mais après que je lui ai dit pour toi, il était là en moins d'une heure avec le meilleur OBGYN d'Angleterre. Et immédiatement après ça, un docteur allemand arrive par hélicoptère pour t'examiner. La rumeur court dans l'hôpital qu'il est un spécialiste prénatale de renommée mondiale, et il était là juste pour toi et le bébé. Maintenant dis-moi pourquoi devrais -tu refuser l'offre de Mycroft, termina-t-il.

\- Il a fait tout ça ? Demanda -t-elle avec incrédulité.

Sherlock acquiesça.

\- Crois-moi, je n'aime rien de plus que prouver que mon frère a tort, mais malheureusement cette fois il s'est vraiment impliqué. As-tu vraiment une bonne raison de ne pas le faire ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais pour une raison quelconque elle ne put parler. Oui il y avait de bonnes raisons. Elle n'était pas sûre que son cœur ne puisse supporter toute cette douleur que lui causait le fait de confier ses sentiments.

Elle voulait simplement tourner la page, avec son enfant. Vivre dans la même maison que lui n'allait pas aider.

\- Tu as juste à rester jusqu'à ce que le médecin te donne le feu vert. Probablement deux mois tout au plus, si j'ai raison.

Il put voir qu'elle commençait à changer d'avis sur la situation.

\- Je suppose, répondit-elle en trainant la voix.

\- Et tu verras à quel point mon frère est un connard. Je crois que tu le sais déjà mais tu le verras tous les jours et, eh bien, tu pourras juger si tu le veux dans la vie de ton enfant, dit Sherlock gaiement. S'il décide de rester, tu vas devoir le supporter pour les prochaines, oh peut-être 20, 10 années, si on prend en compte son amour pour les bonbons et les gâteaux. Mieux vaut commencer maintenant tu ne penses pas ?

Molly lança un regard noir.

\- Je n'aime pas le Sherlock pragmatique et raisonnable.

\- Je sais – je ne l'aime pas non plus. Ne le fais pas revenir.

\- Bien, tu as raison, admit Molly. Je vais emménager avec Mycroft.

Elle leva une main.

\- Temporairement.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, répliqua Sherlock.

Il s'était peut-être déjà trompé mais cette fois il était sûr que Molly ne repartirait jamais du Domaine.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **(1) Intraveineuse**

 **(2) Abréviation pour un obstétricien / Gynécologue.**

 **Nouvelle victoire du brillant Sherlock manipulateur qui a presque mis à genoux le Gouvernement Britannique. Soulagement pour Molly et son bébé... Et grosse excitation pour le déménagement. Alors comment va se passer la vie à deux selon vous? Rien n'est gagné!**


	24. Chapter 23

A 17 :30, comme chaque soir ces dernière trois semaines, Molly entendit un léger coup à sa porte.

\- Entrez, appela-t-elle sachant que c'était Mycroft avec le repas.

Il continuait à faire ça même s'il n'avait pas à le faire. Pour être honnête, elle aurait préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas – cela rendait les choses encore plus difficile quand il était si gentil et attentionné.

\- Bonsoir, chère Molly. Tu as l'air bien mieux aujourd'hui.

Il plaça la nourriture sur le plateau d'hôpital, le faisant rouler jusqu'à son lit.

\- Merci.

Elle le regarda tandis qu'il posait son propre plateau de nourriture sur la petite table près du lit. Molly ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela dure si longtemps.

\- Alors comment s'est passé ta journée ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

\- C'était bien. Mary est venue et a passé l'après-midi ici.

Elle savait qu'il était déjà au courant de la visite de son amie. Molly ne manqua pas l'ombre qui passa sur le visage de Mycroft quand elle mentionna Mary mais décida de ne pas demander.

\- C'est bien alors.

Molly hocha la tête, jouant avec sa nourriture.

\- Organisation du mariage ? Demanda Mycroft.

Molly leva les yeux, surprise. Elle savait qu'il n'avait rien à faire des choses triviales comme celles-ci.

\- Mycroft, nous savons tous les deux que tu n'en as rien à faire de ces choses alors arrête. Elle fit une pause. Ce qui s'est passé n'était pas ta faute et je ne t'oblige pas à m'aider.

\- Je ne fais pas ça par culpabilité.

\- Peut-être par pitié alors. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ou peu importe ce que ça te fait faire ça. Le médecin a dit que mes résultats étaient bons. Le Dr Klaussner s'attend à un rétablissement total à la fin des deux mois et je pourrais rentrer chez moi.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai pitié de toi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ça ne peut être que de la culpabilité ou de la pitié qui te fait agir comme ça mais quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu pitié de toi, Molly. Il la regarda fixement. Ce n'est pas ma nature de ressentir ça et surtout pas pour toi. Tu es la femme la plus courageuse que j'ai rencontré, une vraie battante. Je ne ressens rien de plus que de l'admiration et du souci.

Elle voulait le croire encore une fois mais être avec Mycroft lui avait appris une dure leçon. A chaque fois il avait refusé de s'ouvrir, chaque fois il disparaissait à cause de son travail, à chaque fois il prenait de la distance avec elle quand la seule chose qu'elle voulait était de le réconforter. Et à chaque fois, il paraissait quand les choses n'allaient pas dans son sens. Elle avait entendu les avertissements mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment écouté. Maintenant il était temps de tenir compte de tout cela.

Faire confiance à une personne était une chose vraiment difficile. Il s'agissait toujours de découvrir qui était les bonnes personnes tout en sachant qu'elles pourraient finir par faire de mauvaises choses. Elle avait déjà eu une fois confiance en ses sentiments. Elle avait ouvert son cœur à Mycroft, passé outre ses instincts et ses propres avertissements, et voilà où elle en était maintenant : blessée plus qu'elle ne pouvait le dire. Il n'y avait personne à blâmer sinon elle-même.

Pour une fois, Mycroft laissa tomber son masque normal d'indifférence. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur lueur typiquement dure et à la place ce qu'elle vit était le simple plaidoyer pour qu'elle fasse un autre acte de foi

Molly vit ses mains tremblées involontairement à cette pensée.

 _Non_. Pas quand elle avait un enfant à protéger, pas quand son cœur avait assez souffert pour toute une vie. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de jouer avec ses émotions.

Molly secoua la tête.

\- Je suis désolée... Je ne peux pas.

Mycroft se retrouva à serrer les mains comme pour la supplier. Il poussa un soupir de résignation.

\- Mais j'ai confiance en toi pour certaines choses, répliqua-t-elle.

Mycroft leva les yeux avec espoir.

\- Et quelles sont-elles ?

\- Je suis certaine que tu seras un bon père et j'ai confiance en toi pour ton implication dans la vie de cet enfant, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre. Cet enfant est la personne la plus importante de ma vie et je te fais confiance avec lui ou elle. Beaucoup de personnes sont de bons parents, éduquant bien leurs enfants même sans être ensemble donc peut-être que nous pouvons le faire pour le bien de notre enfant. Mais à part ça, je ne pense pas que je puisse me résoudre à te faire confiance pour tout le reste... Et je ne le veux pas.

Mycroft se leva et elle remarqua qu'il n'avait presque rien mangé.

\- Dis-moi, Molly. T'ai-je vraiment blessé à ce point ?

Il parla tellement doucement et pourtant elle le sentit résonner dans la pièce, se répercuter dans sa tête.

Elle le regarda en silence. _Oh oui tu l'as fait_ , pensa-t-elle. C'était autant sa faute que de la sienne. Elle s'était attachée à lui et était tombée amoureuse d'un homme qui était encore plus handicapé émotionnellement que Sherlock.

\- Non, mais arrête d'essayer autant. J'ai pris une décision et fais la paix avec ça. J'espère que tu fais le même choix.

Mycroft soupira.

\- Je suis désolé.

Molly vit que Mycroft avait quitté la pièce et elle chassa furtivement une larme de son œil.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

Il lui fallut tout le self-control qu'il avait pour ne pas claquer la porte de Molly de frustration.

\- J'essaye tellement fort Molly, murmura-t-il alors qu'il posait son front contre la porte close.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû partir mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire face à son rejet catégorique.

Mycroft était un résolveur de problème. C'était la nature de son travail et c'était ce qui l'avait rendu indispensable à Sa Majesté. Mais pour le moment, il faisait face à un problème où les solutions qu'il proposait étaient contrecarrées à chaque fois. Il n'aimait pas la manière dont sa situation avec Molly le rendait incertain et cela le frustrait grandement. Il ne pouvait même pas comprendre comment les gens normaux pouvaient faire face à ces sentiments au quotidien.

Ce qui le rendait encore plus confus était que Molly ne semblait pas en colère. La colère était une réaction. La colère lui donnerait quelque chose avec quoi travailler, quelque chose à utiliser comme levier. Molly en colère lui aurait donné une raison de l'apaiser, pour offrir du réconfort, offrir des alternatives. Mais non, elle était tout sauf en colère contre lui. Elle était, en l'absence d'un meilleur mot, résignée. Elle était amicale mais l'avait tenu à distance. Tous les deux ou trois jours elle demandait au Dr Klaussner quand elle serait autorisée à rentrer chez elle. Elle avait hâte de partir, hâte de partir loin de lui, de s'échapper. Et cela le peinait profondément.

Il redoutait le jour où elle partirait. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas son humeur joyeuse habituelle, il l'avait entendue rire plus d'une fois en rentrant à la maison et cela lui avait considérablement réchauffé le cœur. Il pouvait les imaginer tous les trois ici dans sa maison, pour en faire une vraie maison. C'était son vœu le plus cher.

\- Le repas est fini, annonça-t-il à sa gouvernante dès qu'il atteignit le bas des escaliers. Pouvez-vous s'il vous plait être sûre qu'elle mange quelque chose ? Elle n'a pas beaucoup mangé, elle ne mange pas autant que j'aimerais qu'elle le fasse.

\- Elle a l'air de bien manger, monsieur, répondit Mrs Linder. En fait, elle mange beaucoup pendant la journée mais je vais garder un œil sur elle.

Mycroft ne fut pas surpris d'entendre ça.

\- Peut-être est-ce juste ma présence qui affecte son appétit. S'il vous plait informez- la que je n'imposerai plus ma présence pendant l'heure du repas si cela l'affecte trop.

\- Monsieur – Il y avait une légère teinte de reproche dans la voix de sa gouvernante.

Il fit un geste de la main avec dédain.

\- Je serai au grenier.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

Bien qu'il abhorrât le travail de terrain, Mycroft aimait utiliser ses mains. Durant une de ses missions sous couverture quelques années plutôt, il s'était fait passer pour un charpentier et avait surpris de découvrir qu'il avait une affinité pour le travail du bois. Depuis, c'était devenu une sorte de thérapie, permettant à son esprit de s'éloigner de la stratégie quotidienne qu'il avait à faire

Maintenant, il mettait ses capacités au service de l'espoir, celui de faire fondre le cœur de Molly. Essayer de la convaincre de rester au Domaine, dans sa propre suite et d'amener le bébé ici pour l'élever, s'était avérée infructueuse. Et Mycroft avait pris les choses en mains, littéralement.

Il construisait une chambre pour enfant à partir de rien.

Peut-être que cela ferait voir à Molly la lumière et elle réaliserait qu'il voulait vraiment être là avec elle, et non par culpabilité ou sens du devoir.

Personne ne reconnaîtrait probablement l'homme qui dirigeait le gouvernement britannique presque seul. Vêtu d'une vieille chemise à carreaux, d'un pantalon ample et les mains couvertes de copeaux de bois, Mycroft était tout le contraire de son personnage implacable et en costume trois pièces. Il s'assit sur un tabouret et ponça la tête du lit pour enfant. Il était à moitié fini et ne pouvait pas attendre de voir Molly border leur bébé dedans et regarder leur enfant s'endormir. Le lit pour bébé était un travail d'amour de la part de Mycroft pour Molly et leur bébé à naitre.

 ** _Amour_**. Il ne pouvait ignorer la façon dont le mot sonnait dans son esprit alors qu'il continuait à travailler. Il n'était pas accoutumé à utiliser le mot et s'associer à lui, pas plus qu'il n'avait l'habitude de ressentir quelque chose de proche. Mais il était ici, s'apitoyant sur cette émotion inconnue depuis qu'il avait réalisé ce que Molly représentait pour lui. C'était douloureux et cela le consumait. Comment les gens normaux géraient ça. L'embrasser avec autant de ferveur le dépassait. Pour lui, c'était un train direct pour l'enfer, mécontentement et misère abjecte.

\- Bienvenu en enfer Mycroft, se dit-il tristement à lui-même.

Malgré ses meilleurs efforts pour éviter que des émotions proches de l'amour ne pénètrent dans sa coquille, il avait réussi à percer à travers. Garder ses distances avec Molly n'aidait pas. La repousser ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Et maintenant la proximité avec elle venait de le rendre encore plus insupportable.

Il n'y avait simplement aucun moyen de compartimenter ses sentiments pour elle. La voir inconsciente dans ce lit d'hôpital, être si pale et impuissant à la réveiller avait intensifié ces sentiments qu'il essayait si fort d'étouffer. Alors qu'il ne pouvait plus nier que ce qu'il ressentait pour Molly était simplement plus que de l'affection, elle avait décidé d'abandonner leur relation.

En pensant à Molly et lui, Mycroft décida de simplement se focaliser sur la tâche à accomplir. Il finit finalement la tête de lit aux premières heures du matin et la douleur physique de son corps le libéra avec miséricorde des émotions qui menaçaient de le submerger.

Mycroft se traina dans la maison et marcha à pas feutrer jusqu'à la chambre de Molly. Ouvrant la porte prudemment, il la trouva paisiblement endormie, son visage serein et calme, loin des bouleversements qu'il connaissait.

Il la regarda silencieusement et s'arrêta pour toucher sa joue. Il lui demanderait de rester une fois de plus – juste une fois de plus, dès que la chambre d'enfant serait terminée. Ce sera la toute dernière fois. Si elle disait non, ce serait la fin. Il n'y avait aucune raison de la torturer elle et lui. C'était sa dernière main.

 _Si tu aimes quelqu'un libère-la... Si elle revient, elle est à toi ; si elle ne revient pas, elle ne l'a jamais été._

Il honorerait son vœu. Il cessera de lui faire du mal jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse lui demander pour la dernière fois de reconsidérer sa décision et de rester.

\- Reviens à moi Molly, murmura-t-il avant de fermer doucement sa porte et d'aller au lit.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Tout le monde verse une petite larme pour la décision de Mycroft; et pour la chambre d'enfant; et parce qu'un Mycroft en chemise à carreaux c'est juste *waouh* (j'ai un petit crush pour les chemises à carreaux xxx). On a dépassé l'unique petite larme mais j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant!**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui m'envoient des petits messages. J'essaie de répondre au maximum MAIS je veux vraiment que vous sachiez que c'est hyper motivant de savoir que l'histoire qu'on traduit plait autant!**

 **Merci! xx**


	25. Chapter 24

Mycroft grogna alors qu'il regardait sa montre pour la énième fois en huit minutes. Il était censé être parti depuis 30 minutes et pourtant il était là, toujours bloqué dans son bureau avec une délégation incapable de prendre une décision.

Il jeta à Anthea un regard. Son assistante personnelle hocha la tête discrètement et sortit de la pièce. Aujourd'hui était LE jour, le jour où le Dr Klaussner dirait à Molly si elle avait encore besoin de rester alitée ou pas. Aujourd'hui était le jour où il aurait dû être là pour l'empêcher de le quitter.

Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de moyen pour la faire rester. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir que lui dire ce qu'il ressentait n'aiderait pas. Elle ne croirait jamais un mot de lui, certainement pas. Pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Anthea revint dans la pièce et secoua la tête imperceptiblement. Mycroft savait qu'il ne pouvait plus retarder la visite du médecin.

Mycroft fit face aux hommes en face de lui, ses lèvres se serrèrent.

\- Messieurs, il y a seulement deux options que la Grande Bretagne est prête à vous offrir. Il est inutile d'en demander plus – c'est A ou B, il pointa du doigt le comité.

\- Mais nous pensons que –

\- A ou B, répéta Mycroft en s'adossant à sa chaise en cuir. Ou voudriez-vous plutôt parler au président François Hollande ou peut-être au premier ministre Manuel Valls ? Les Français pourraient être, disons, plus accommodants.

Les dignitaires se regardèrent les uns et les autres pendant que le Premier Ministre regardait Mycroft avec une certaine surprise.

Cela prit 15 minutes avant que Mycroft puisse quitter le bureau.

Quitter le travail à cette heure de la journée était pratiquement faire l'école buissonnière pour les anciens critères de Mycroft. Mais ensuite, il s'avoua, qu'il n'était plus « l'ancien » Mycroft. A vrai dire, il attendait maintenant avec impatience de quitter son bureau le plus tôt possible (sauf en cas d'urgence) pour rentrer à la maison et maintenant partir au travail le rendait plus réticent. Il n'avait jamais considéré le Domaine comme une maison et passait la plupart du temps à son bureau ou au Diogène Club mais Molly avait changé cela. Avoir deux très importantes raisons de vivre peut certainement faire changer un homme. Il trouvait ça à la fois exaltant et effrayant.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

Il jura quand il arriva au Domaine. La voiture qu'il avait envoyé pour chercher le docteur était déjà partie.

\- Bravo, toi, se réprimanda-t-il alors qu'il sortait de la voiture.

La nuit dernière, Molly lui avait rappelé le rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui pour l'échographie. C'était la première fois depuis des semaines qu'elle lui fournissait volontairement des informations concernant sa grossesse et il ne pouvait que se demander pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Le voulait-elle là-bas avec elle ? Il avait peur de demander parce qu'il avait peur de découvrir la vraie réponse. Elle lui avait même dit qu'elle ne souhaitait pas connaitre le sexe du bébé. Il l'avait rassurée, il savait déjà que c'était un petit garçon. Elle avait souri, le premier vrai sourire qu'elle lui donnait depuis qu'il l'avait quittée. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il avait reçu depuis longtemps.

Mais maintenant, il ne s'attendait à aucun sourire du tout. Mycroft s'attendait à ce que Molly soit en colère et il essayait de trouver comment expliquer son absence tandis qu'il montait les escaliers quand il entendit rire depuis sa chambre.

La porte était grande ouverte et il vit Mary assise sur le lit de Molly pendant que John faisait marche arrière tout en tenant les mains de Molly tandis qu'elle avançait.

Mary l'encourageait.

\- Vas-y Molly ! Très bientôt on ne pourra plus t'arrêter.

Molly avait un sourire éclatant, qui fana quand elle rencontra les yeux de Mycroft.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir manqué ton rendez-vous Molly. Il parlait doucement, ayant conscience de la soudaine tension dans la pièce. Tu sais à quel point je voulais être présent.

Il était loin d'être assez convaincant, il en était sûr. Il n'y avait simplement aucune excuse. C'était le travail. C'était toujours son travail.

John lui jeta un regard acerbe avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Molly. Mary le regarda avec ce qui semblait être un soupçon de pitié. John et elle savaient ce qu'il faisait mais Mary était peut-être la seule qui sache vraiment ce qu'impliquait son travail – les intrigues, le travail secret, la filature.

Molly haussa les épaules et eut un sourire forcé, celui qu'elle n'utilisait que pour lui. Elle reprit sa promenade avec prudence.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Mycroft. Je ne m'attendais pas trop à ce que tu viennes.

Il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre.

\- John et Mary sont venus avec moi donc tout va bien, ajouta-t-elle.

John lança à nouveau un regard noir à Mycroft, sans même prendre la peine de le cacher.

\- Nous étions heureux d'être là pour toi, Molly.

 _La subtilité est le point de fort de John en effet,_ pensa Mycroft avec mépris.

Malgré la colère évidente de John contre Mycroft à ce moment-là, l'homme n'avait aucune raison logique de riposter. Mais Mary... Il pouvait lui rappeler qui elle était si facilement. _Tellement_ _facilement_ , se dit-il. Revenir à ses anciennes habitudes n'aiderait pas à se réconcilier avec Molly. De plus, Mary était son amie. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je vous en suis très reconnaissant, John et Adrianna. Oh je suis désolé ! Je voulais dire Mary.

Il fit semblant d'avoir l'air confus et essaya de ne pas sourire en voyant Mary pâlir un peu plus.

Molly s'arrêta dans sa marche.

\- Le docteur m'a dit que je pouvais marcher un petit peu chaque jour pour accroitre ma force. Il veut que je marche au moins 30 minutes par jour. Elle sourit encore une fois. Je veux désespérément sentir l'air frais sur mon visage.

Mycroft s'avança rapidement.

\- Je vais t'emmener dans le jardin, proposa- t-il en y voyant l'occasion parfaite de la convaincre à nouveau de rester.

A sa réaction pourtant, Molly détourna ses yeux de lui.

\- N- Non, ça va. John m'a déjà proposé et avoir un docteur en stand-by pourrait être l'option la plus sûre.

Mycroft fut déçu mais essaya de ne pas le montrer.

\- Comme tu le souhaites. Je serai dans mon bureau si tu as besoin de moi.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

Au lieu d'aller dans son bureau, Mycroft alla à la chambre d'enfant. C'était la pièce avec la meilleure vue sur les jardins de derrière. Le bébé ne remarquerait pas encore vraiment ce qui l'entourerait mais il savait que Molly apprécierait la vue chaque fois qu'elle se tiendrait debout ou assise dans le rocking chair à côté de la fenêtre.

Depuis là où il se tenait, il vit Molly et John qui se dirigeaient déjà vers le jardin. Son nez capta le parfum de _Claire de la Lune_ et sut immédiatement qui se tenait derrière lui.

Sans se donner la peine de parler, il prit la parole tranquillement.

\- Si tu es là pour me tuer, je te suggère de le faire vite.

\- C'est une chambre d'enfant magnifique, commenta Mary en allant se poster à ses côtés.

Mycroft hocha la tête.

\- J'ai construit le mobilier. Je pensais que peut-être elle aimerait rester.

Une pause significative.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Demanda Mary prudemment.

C'était sa chance. Mycroft savait qu'il pouvait demander à Mary n'importe quoi – convaincre Molly, que John et elle s'en aillent. Vraiment n'importe quoi, mais il savait que de telles actions ne serviraient qu'à détruire définitivement le peu d'espoir qu'il restait pour sauver sa relation avec Molly.

\- Rien. Soit certaine que je ne dirai rien au Dr Watson. Après tout, je suis la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ensemble.

Il regarda John guider prudemment Molly sur le chemin de pierre vers l'un des bancs.

\- Nous avons tous les deux beaucoup trop à perdre si nous interférons.

Mary continua de regarder devant elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Mycroft se tourna vers elle.

\- John est sur mon chemin pour atteindre Molly et ce n'est pas acceptable. Molly était à moi avant et elle est toujours à moi maintenant. Je ne le savais pas à l'époque, je la voulais depuis longtemps, mais je n'ai jamais pu accepter qu'un rival attire son attention.

\- Le regrettez-vous maintenant Mycroft ? Faire ce que vous avez fait ? Manipuler Molly, John et même moi ?

Mycroft lui offrit un petit sourire avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers la fenêtre d'où il pouvait voir John et Molly assis sur le banc près des rosiers, absorber par la conversation.

\- Manipuler, Adrianna ? Nous sommes tous les deux maitres en manipulation ou l'as-tu oublier ?

Mettant ses mains derrière son dos, Mycroft concentra son regard sur les haies entretenues entourant le domaine.

\- Des regrets ? Je n'ai jamais eu de regrets. Regret est un mot absurde qui a été créé pour corriger l'erreur humaine. Il poussa un très léger soupir. Malheureusement, c'est une exception. J'ai succombé à une erreur bien pire que ne pouvais imaginer. Je n'ai pas dit au Dr Hooper que je suis profondément amoureux d'elle.

Il ne s'était jamais attendu à admettre ses sentiments à une assassin mais quelque part il se sentit soulagé de pouvoir enfin mettre un mot sur ses émotions.

\- Pourquoi ne lui dites-vous pas ? Demanda Mary, son ton s'était adoucie de façon inattendue.

\- Toi, plus que quiconque, devrais savoir à quel point il est difficile de donner à une autre personne le pouvoir de te détruire. Dire à Molly que je l'aime serait ma perte.

\- Perte? Oh, Mycroft, ne soyez pas si dramatique. C'est Molly, elle qui n'a pas un gramme de méchanceté en elle. Ne lui faites-vous pas assez confiance pour ne pas faire ça ?

\- Faire confiance est une chose très difficile pour moi.

\- Mais à l'évidence elle a déjà ce pouvoir sur vous, tout comme John a ce pouvoir sur moi.

Mycroft hocha la tête.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle l'a. Je tuerais n'importe qui sans poser de question si elle me le demandait mais elle ne le sait pas et ça fait toute la différence. Et maintenant c'est trop tard, elle veut partir... Elle refuse de me croire et qui peut la blâmer. Secrets et mensonges. Cape et épée.

\- Si vous ne pouvez pas le dire, montrez-lui alors, dit Mary avec douceur et il détesta la compassion dans sa voix. Et ce n'est pas trop tard- il n'est jamais trop tard.

Mycroft baissa les yeux sur le couple dans le jardin au moment où Molly levait les yeux vers la chambre d'enfant et rencontra son regard.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, répondit-il avec mélancolie quand Molly détourna le regard. J'espère que tu as raison.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Mary devient conseillère conjugale et John ne lâche toujours pas l'affaire. Pauvre Mycroft... Molly est tellement têtue que ça sera quitte ou double cette fois.  
**


	26. Chapter 25

Molly sentit ses jambes fatiguées. Elle marchait depuis moins de 10 minutes et déjà elle se sentait épuisée et cela la frustra.

\- Asseyons-nous pendant une minute, dit John et il l'aida jusqu'au banc près des rosiers.

Une fois assise, elle prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux, appréciant la brise fraiche sur son visage et le parfum des roses. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point quelque chose d'aussi basique que l'air frais lui manquerait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve en résidence surveillée pendant plus de deux mois.

Elle reposa ses mains sur ses genoux et lâcha un soupir de contentement.

\- Comment vas-tu Molly ? Vraiment ? Demanda John, une note d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Elle lui lança un regard étonné. Il ne la poussait jamais et elle savait qu'elle avait sauvé les apparences.

\- Je suis –

\- Et ne me dis pas que tu vas bien parce que je peux voir clair en toi et tu es malheureuse. Presque aussi malheureuse que le gouvernement FDP (Fils de p***), il indiqua la maison de la tête.

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Alors explique moi, dit-il avec douceur. Je t'ai amené ici seule. Je sais que tu aimes Mary mais je sais aussi qu'elle ne comprend pas ce que nous avons traversé ces dernières années. Je pensais que peut-être tu serais plus à l'aise de me parler seul.

Il prit sa main dans un geste de réconfort.

\- Tu sais que je ne te jugerai jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

Molly hocha la tête en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Mary pensait que ce serait mieux pour moi de te parler en privé, d'essayer de t'aider. Elle comprend à quel point tu es perdue.

\- Elle le sait ? Molly fronça les sourcils.

Elle aimait vraiment Mary et croyait qu'elles deviendraient de très bonnes amies mais elle ne la connaissait pas encore assez. Il était impossible qu'elle ait déjà si bien compris ses émotions.

John haussa les épaules en détournant le regard.

\- Elle. Sherlock... Quelle différence cela fait ?

\- Vous deux bavardez comme deux vieilles femmes ! Le taquina Molly. Je pensais que tu étais au-dessus de tout ça.

John rougit d'embarras.

\- On s'inquiète juste pour toi, et Sherlock a dit qu'il t'en parlerait. Je pensais juste que ce serait mieux si cela venait au moins de moi.

Molly eut un petit rire.

\- Et je te remercie pour ça. Son sourire se fana quand elle vit le souci et l'inquiétude dans les yeux de John. Je suis blessée et confuse et... Elle soupira en regardant les branches des arbres qui les entouraient se déplaçant avec le vent.

\- Je l'aime John.

\- Et c'est un problème parce que... ? La phrase de John resta en suspens. Tu sais que je ne suis pas le fan numéro 1 de Mycroft Holmes mais pour être honnête, il a vraiment l'air d'essayer de se racheter. Même si cela parait impossible, je pense qu'il tient vraiment à toi.

Molly leva les yeux pendant une minute et rencontra le regard de Mycroft depuis la fenêtre qui surplombait le jardin. Elle détourna le regard rapidement.

\- Le problème c'est que Mycroft à des standards très élevés sur ce qui est correct et ce qui ne l'est pas. Il se sent coupable et obligé de reconnaitre son propre sang.

John secoua sa tête.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mycroft est un habile manipulateur mais je doute que ce soit ce qu'il fait maintenant. Il sait ce qui est en jeu. Donc non, il ne serait pas aussi stupide.

\- Et j'ai peur.

Elle frissonna très légèrement, se rappelant de la douleur qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois que Mycroft se comportait comme l'Homme de glace : froid, distant, émotionnellement indisponible.

\- De quoi as-tu peur Molly ?

Il ôta sa veste et l'enroula autour d'elle.

\- Mycroft, répéta-t-elle en serrant la veste plus fort contre elle.

\- Mycroft ? John eut l'air confus. A nouveau, je ne l'aime pas, mais il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de te faire du mal.

Elle soupira.

\- Non j'ai peur de ce que l'aimer me fera. Il me rend vulnérable à un point que je ne peux me permettre d'être. Je suis enceinte maintenant, John. Je vais élever un enfant. Ça ne peut plus être comme avant.

Elle fit un geste vers son ventre rond.

\- Être distant quand il a en a besoin ou quand il le veut, être froid ou me donner si peu. Je pensais que ce serait assez mais ça ne l'est pas et je sais que ce n'est pas juste que je lui demande plus mais ce n'est pas juste pour moi d'avoir moins que ce que je mérite. Elle secoua la tête, regardant le ciel en espérant que ses larmes disparaissent. Je l'aime mais il ne pourra jamais m'aimer de la façon dont j'ai besoin qu'il m'aime.

Sa voix se brisa quand elle dit ses mots.

\- Et comment sais-tu qu'il ne peut pas si tu ne le laisses pas essayer ? J'hésite à l'admettre mais je suis sûr que cet homme est dingue de toi et crois-moi quand je dis que Sherlock l'a assez torturé pour savoir qu'il ne fait pas semblant.

\- Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait, déclara Molly.

Comment réagirait-elle s'il le lui disait ? Le croirait-elle ? Mycroft manipulait et déformait la vérité mais il ne lui avait jamais vraiment menti. Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait. Était-ce même une possibilité ?

\- Et l'as-tu fait ? Demanda John.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

\- C'est seulement compliqué si tu le veux Molly. Mais réfléchis bien aux décisions que tu vas prendre. Mycroft Holmes n'est pas du genre à supplier. Si tu veux en finir, assure -toi d'y mettre fermement un terme parce qu'une fois que tu seras partie, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible.

John leva les yeux.

\- Oh Seigneur, je n'arrive pas à croire que je dise ça. Essaie juste de le laisser tranquille, ok ?

Molly hocha la tête. Elle en était bien consciente, surprise que Mycroft ait persisté si longtemps. Il tenait peut-être plus à elle qu'elle ne le pensait.

John se leva et lui tendit son bras.

\- Retournons-en haut et saches que quoi que tu décides de faire, tu peux toujours compter sur moi.

Il enroula un bras autour de son épaule et lui donna une légère pression. Molly pencha sa tête sur le côté, en la posant sur l'épaule de John.

\- Merci, John.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 _'Si tu ne peux pas lui dire, montre-lui'_ , lui avait dit Mary. Mycroft attendit jusqu'à ce que John et Mary partent avant d'aller vers la chambre de Molly.

\- Comment était la promenade ? Il se tenait sur le seuil de sa chambre.

Elle posa le livre qu'elle lisait sur ses genoux et lui donna ce qui sembla être un doux sourire.

\- C'était bien, merci. L'air frais était fantastique.

Mycroft fit un pas hésitant dans la pièce.

\- As-tu une minute Molly ? Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te montrer.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Peut-être une autre fois ? Je suis fatiguée.

\- S'il te plait, seulement une minute. Je te porterai si tu es fatiguée.

L'idée de la tenir dans ses bras, sentir sa chaleur, fit réagir son corps d'une manière encore très troublante.

Molly leva la main pour l'arrêter.

\- Oh non, ça va ! Je peux marcher, vraiment.

Il ne manqua la légère bouffée de chaleur sur ses joues. Pourrait-elle être aussi affectée qu'il l'était ?

Mycroft lui tendit son coude et elle accrocha son bras au sien. Doucement ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte close au fond du corridor.

\- Est-ce là que tu caches les corps ? Demanda-t-elle dans une tentative boiteuse de briser le silence gênant qui les séparait.

Mycroft lui offrit un demi-sourire.

\- Non ils sont dans la cave. C'est quelque chose sur quoi je travaille depuis quelques mois.

Il ouvrit la porte et fit un geste pour qu'elle rentre à l'intérieur, gardant ses yeux sur son visage pour voir sa réaction.

Dès qu'elle entra, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ne put que sourire à la vue de la surprise sur son visage.

\- Une chambre, pour notre enfant, dit-il doucement.

\- C'est magnifique Mycroft. Elle marcha jusqu'à un mur où il avait mis des formes de chevaux en bois dans une prairie. Il avait lu des livres sur le développement cognitif et les bébés entourés de formes et de couleurs différentes avaient tendance à se développer plus rapidement.

Elle toucha l'étalon noir de ses doigts avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Tu as fait tout ça ?

Mycroft hocha la tête en allant se placer près de la tête de lit.

\- Oui, mais la tête de lit est ma pièce préférée.

Molly remarqua tous les détails de la chambre et s'arrêta au rocking-chair près de la fenêtre.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, dit-elle d'une voix pleine d'émotion.

Il put voir à quel point ce geste la touchait vraiment.

C'était maintenant ou jamais.

\- Dis que tu vas rester et pas jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux. Reste ici avec moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Molly en se tenant de l'autre côté de la tête de lit.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

Il s'était attendu à entendre 'non'.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je rester ?

\- Parce que chaque enfant mérite un père. Parce que cette maison est tellement mieux que ton petit appartement. Parce que tu seras en sécurité ici. Et parce que je le veux. Dès qu'il eut fini, il réalisa que ce n'était pas les bonne réponses quand son visage s'assombrit très légèrement.

Elle secoua la tête et marcha vers la fenêtre.

\- Non je ne resterai pas, murmura -t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne mérite pas d'être le père de cet enfant ?

Il grimaça intérieurement à la dureté de sa voix. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle le rejette à nouveau. Ce n'était pas le résultat qu'il espérait avec cet effort final désespéré.

Elle se tourna pour le regarder.

\- Pas plus que je mérite d'être heureuse et libre, répondit-elle calmement.

Mycroft agrippa la tête de lit si fortement que le bois menaça de se briser.

\- Très bien. Je vois que tout ceci est inutile ! Siffla-t-il en faisant un geste vers la porte. Molly recula, pensant un instant qu'il pourrait la frapper.

Il ne manqua pas le tremblement involontaire de son corps. Avait-elle si peur de lui qu'elle pensait qu'il allait adopter un comportement si bas ?

\- Je ne te forcerai pas plus longtemps, sachant à quel point tu te sens emprisonnée ici. N'hésite pas à partir quand tu veux ! Je resterai au Diogène jusqu'à ce que tu partes, fit-il remarquer froidement avant de sortir de la chambre d'enfant et de descendre les escaliers.

Son self-control fit tel qu'il ne pleura pas, même si ses yeux furent momentanément troublés.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

Mycroft ordonna à son chauffeur d'aller au Diogène. Alors que la voiture quittait le Domaine, Mycroft sentit l'humidité sur ses joues. Il toucha brièvement ses yeux humides de ses doigts. C'était impossible. Mycroft n'avait jamais pleuré de sa vie, même pas enfant. Les hommes comme lui ne pleurait pas et pourtant il ne pouvait arrêter ses larmes de finalement couler.

Il s'était battu et avait perdu. Il avait tellement voulu que Molly l'aime et il avait perdu. Capituler n'était pas dans sa nature et il savait que son visage hanterait son esprit aussi longtemps qu'il respirerait. Le souvenir de la peine et de la douleur éclairant son visage – chaque fois qu'il l'avait blessée, chaque fois il l'avait laissée tomber – était gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire.

La boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait presque de déglutir. Il n'aurait jamais dû partir comme ça. Il n'aurait pas dû la laisser seule et blessée. Il aurait dû parler avec elle. Il aurait dû apprendre de ses erreurs. Il aurait dû admettre toutes ses fautes.

Il aurait dû être un meilleur homme. Il aurait dû être l'homme qu'elle méritait. Il aurait dû être l'homme qu'il voulait lui-même être. Pour elle. Pour leur enfant.

Les excuses ne signifiaient plus rien. Il avait perdu.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il était censé appeler Anthea pour lui dire de collecter quelques affaires pour lui au Domaine et dire à Molly qu'elle était libre de partir. Mais pouvait-il vraiment faire ça ?

Il appela Mary à la place. Il l'entendit dire à John que c'était une de ses amies.

\- Salut Lucie ! Dit-elle gaiement.

Mycroft ferma les yeux et se reposa sur son siège.

\- Que faire si elle ne peut pas le voir ?

La défaite et la faiblesse dans sa voix étaient évidentes.

\- Alors vous devez le lui dire, chuchota-t-elle. Bien sûr, ok je te vois plus tard, dit-elle à voix haute avant de raccrocher.

Mycroft regarda par la fenêtre et réalisa qu'ils étaient déjà au Diogène.

\- J'ai changé d'avis. Ramenez- moi au Domaine.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

Mrs. Linder lui lança un regard noir quand il revint mais il ne lui donna aucune attention.

A l'étage, il toqua doucement à la chambre de Molly et la sentit s'ouvrir doucement. Il put entendre de légers reniflements depuis le lit.

Il ferma ses yeux, sentant son cœur chuter dans sa poitrine. Il ne méritait pas une seule de ses larmes. Il n'en était pas digne. Il n'était pas digne d'elle. Mais il voulait l'être pour elle.

Son dos lui faisait face et il remarqua qu'elle se raidit quand il entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer les lumières et enleva sa veste. Elle continua à sangloter, ne le lui cachant plus. Il se déchaussa sur le chemin jusqu'au lit et s'installa derrière elle. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le rejette à nouveau.

Avec hésitation, il se rapprocha d'elle. Il s'installa prudemment contre son dos, lui faisant des câlins tout en enroulant son bras autour de son ventre rond.

Molly attrapa sa main, ses doigts froid comme de la glace. Il fut surpris quand elle le fit. Elle leva la main, la tenant contre son cœur. Il pouvait le sentir battre rapidement.

\- Demande-moi encore, murmura Mycroft quand ses sanglots cessèrent et que son rythme cardiaque ralentit.

Elle resta silencieuse et il sut qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre dans son esprit.

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que je reste Mycroft ?

Mycroft sentit quelque chose en lui se libérer.

Il embrassa l'arrière de sa tête et prit une profonde inspiration. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Mycroft laissa ses murs tomber et son cœur parler.

\- L'idée de laisser quelqu'un s'approcher de moi me terrifie pour des raisons que je ne peux pas expliquer. Mais la vérité est que je ne peux pas imaginer me réveiller en sachant que je ne te verrai pas.

Il s'arrêta, désireux de reconnaître enfin ce qu'il avait toujours su être vrai.

\- La vérité c'est que je t'aime Molly Hooper.

Il entendit sa respiration se couper et son pouls battit à nouveau plus rapidement. Elle ne dit rien mais agrippa sa main plus fermement.

Il se rapprocha d'elle plus près, la chaleur de son corps l'enveloppant lentement.

\- Je veux que tu restes parce que je t'aime Molly. Parce que je suis follement et désespérément amoureux de toi. Parce que je ne peux pas imaginer cette maison sans toi dedans. Parce que je te veux. Parce que j'ai besoin de toi. Parce que...

Pour une fois, le vocabulaire étendu et l'intelligence de Mycroft Homes l'avaient laissé tomber. Il n'avait tout simplement plus de mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait pour cette femme.

Molly lâcha sa main et se déplaça finalement pour lui faire face.

\- Parce que ? Encouragea-t-elle, sa voix pleine de larmes.

Il embrassa le bout de son nez.

\- Je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi. Tu es l'amour de ma vie. Je ne peux pas respirer sans toi. Je ne peux pas dormir sans toi. Je tuerai pour toi et je mourrai pour toi. Molly, j'existe pour toi.

Molly l'embrassa sur les lèvres très doucement.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas bon pour la romance, Mycroft Holmes tu le fais très, TRES bien.

\- Je laisserais volontiers le monde brûler pour ta sécurité et celle de notre enfant. Je ne voudrais pas y survivre. Tu es l'unique raison pour laquelle je suis encore vivant.

Molly leva la main pour la poser sur sa joue.

\- Rien ne va m'arriver ou à nous. Je suis ici et je vais rester. Je t'aime aussi, Mycroft. Je t'aime tellement Je t'aime tellement que ça fait mal. Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est que tu m'aimes en retour.

Les barrières brisées, les émotions mises à nu, il tira Molly contre lui. Il l'embrassa avec douceur mais alors qu'elle lui répondait, toutes les émotions et tous les désirs remontèrent à la surface. Ses mouvements devinrent plus urgents, plus exigeants et Molly gémit dans sa bouche.

\- Fais-moi l'amour, Mycroft, marmonna-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Il n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui dise deux fois. Il eut le plaisir singulièrement exquis de renouer avec son corps, cette nuit, passant par ses courbes, ses plans, ses sommets et ses vallées familières, familiers et pourtant c'était comme si tout était nouveau. Il lui fit l'amour avec douceur et les émotions qu'ils partagèrent rendirent la chose d'autant plus intime. Il n'arrêta pas de lui chuchoter à l'oreille combien il l'aimait, ne dissimulant plus ses sentiments et lui montrant à quel point son corps réagissait à ses déclarations physiques, émotionnelles et verbales. Molly le lui a rendu par tous les moyens possibles.

Elle s'endormit avec sa tête sur son épaule et un petit sourire sur le visage. Mycroft ferma ses yeux tout en dessinant des motifs avec son pouce sur le bas de son dos.

Alors que sa respiration s'approfondissait, il a eu une révélation sur les raisons pour lesquelles les gens désiraient vraiment l'amour. Pourquoi ils trouvaient ça si addictif, si irrésistible.

Il savait maintenant. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Mycroft était heureux, complètement et totalement heureux.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **ENFIN!** **Je pense que ce chapitre va faire plaisir à beaucoup de monde! Il était temps !**

 **Mycroft lâche enfin tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur et c'est grandiose... Molly n'a plus intérêt à partir maintenant surtout que la chambre ne l'a pas laissé indifférente... Je crois que beaucoup voulait voir comment elle allait réagir :)**

 **Merci pour tous vos commentaires! Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour y répondre mais je les lis et je vous remercie de prendre le temps de faire des suppositions ou de donner votre avis! x**


	27. Chapter 26

**/!\Notes importantes en fin de chapitre /!\**

Quand Molly se réveilla, sa tête reposait dans le creux du cou de Mycroft. Elle bougea pour le regarder. Il semblait tellement paisible, tellement libre quand il était endormi. Cela le faisait sembler tellement plus jeune.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes si attentivement ? Demanda Mycroft à moitié endormi, les yeux encore clos.

Molly ne se demanda même pas comment il le savait.

\- Toi, répondit-elle en levant sa main pour retracer son visage, l'arrête de son nez, ses lèvres.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers elle, embrassant son front.

\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller – je pensais que c'était un rêve.

\- Ce n'est pas un rêve. JE suis ici, avec toi.

\- Je t'aime Molly, murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ne serai jamais fatiguée de t'entendre dire ça.

\- Et maintenant que je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas arrêter.

Molly sourit, s'appuyant contre lui une nouvelle fois.

\- Je veux retourner à la chambre d'enfant. C'est vraiment magnifique. Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu puisses faire quelque chose comme ça.

\- Tu devrais savoir qu'il ne fait pas me sous-estimer, Molly love.

Ils prirent le petit- déjeuner au lit avant d'aller dans la chambre d'enfant.

\- Je vais réparer ça.

Mycroft frotta sa main sur le bout de bois qu'il avait abimé la veille.

\- Non. Tout est parfait Mycroft. Les défauts sont ce qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes.

Il leva les yeux et rencontra son regard.

\- Epouse-moi, Molly.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. Elle attrapa sa main et entrelaça leur doigts. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu m'épouses. Je veux juste que tu m'aimes.

Elle serra sa main plus fortement.

\- Tout va bien. Je t'ai dit que je reste et je le pense.

\- Je sais et je sais que je n'ai pas à le faire mais je le veux. Je suis, après tout, un traditionaliste.

Molly leva un sourcils à cela. Mycroft sourit.

\- Bien. Je ne suis peut-être pas traditionaliste à ce point mais je veux t'épouser. Je t'aime et je t'ai repoussé, crois-le ou non, pour te garder en sécurité et loin de l'examen minutieux du gouvernement.

Mais la mèche a été vendu, quand j'ai quitté un meeting crucial au milieu d'un discours et kidnappé un OBGYN. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, j'aime l'idée d'être marié, porter cette petite bague montrant au monde que je suis à toi et que je t'aime, plus que je ne peux l'exprimer.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses quelque chose parce que tu penses que je le veux. Je suis parfaitement heureuse d'être juste avec toi et notre bébé. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une bague pour faire de nous quelque chose d'officiel.

\- Je sais que tu n'en as pas besoin mais je veux qu'on se marie. Et avec un peu de chance avant la naissance du bébé. Si c'est possible.

Molly sourit à ces mots.

\- Ta mère te tuerait si le bébé naissait hors mariage, n'est-ce pas ?

Il poussa un soupir et fit la moue comme un petit garçon.

\- Oui, tu as découvert mon sombre secret. J'ai peur d'elle.

Molly gloussa, se tenant sur ses orteils et posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'épouserai et ferai de toi un homme honnête, Mycroft Holmes.

Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et la tira plus près.

\- Un homme honnête, hmmmm ? Il se pencha pour frotter son nez contre le sien. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible mais je suis prêt à te laisser essayer. J'ai quelque chose pour notre bébé, ajouta Mycroft en relâchant Molly et en allant jusqu'au placard.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui. Je crois que toi plus que quiconque appréciera ce que ça signifie.

Il ouvrit le placard et en sortit une peluche géante de Kermit la Grenouille. Elle rit.

\- C'est parfait ! Je suis sûr que ça deviendra le jouet préféré de notre enfant.

\- Je l'espère ! J'ai besoin d'une excuse pour des activités liées aux Muppets.

Molly secoua la tête avec un sourire. Elle aimait vraiment ce côté enfantin chez Mycroft. Il sortait si rarement, c'est ce qui le rendait encore plus précieux.

\- Tu as vraiment choisi la pièce parfaite pour notre bébé.

Elle se tenait devant la fenêtre. Il vint se poster derrière elle, posant ses mains d'un geste protecteur sur son ventre.

\- Oui je pense que notre fils va particulièrement adorer cette pièce.

\- Notre fils, huh ? Elle plaça ses mains au-dessus des siennes. Tu sembles tellement sûr de toi.

\- Bien sûr que je le suis. Je sais tout. Et avant que tu demandes, non je n'ai pas regardé ton dossier ou demandé au docteur. Je suis d'accord avec toi – la surprise rend les choses encore plus excitantes, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer un petit garçon. J'aimerai aussi une petite fille, même si l'idée de la voir sortir avec quelqu'un plus tard me fait froid dans le dos.

\- As-tu pensé au prénom ? Demanda-t-elle en se penchant contre lui.

Il s'assit dans le rocking- chair et la tira doucement sur lui, ce qui fit qu'elle se retrouva assise sur ses genoux. Il enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle reposait son visage contre son cou.

\- Je mentirais si je disais que non, admit Mycroft en les berçant doucement.

Mycroft eut un petit rire.

\- Comme c'est malheureux. Non, j'ai pensé à Amelia Violet si c'est une fille et Matthew Sherlock pour un garçon. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Molly tourna son visage pour rencontre ses yeux.

\- Mais- Mais ce sont les noms de mes parents.

\- Je pensais simplement que ces gens devaient être honorés car ils ont créé quelque chose de précieux.

Elle sembla visiblement confuse. Mycroft poussa un faux soupir exagéré.

\- Toi, Moll – Ils t'ont fait.

\- Oh. Elle rougit.

Mycroft embrassa l'arrête de son nez.

\- Oui, 'oh ' est le mot.

Il la serra plus près et posa son menton sur le haut de sa tête. Il était juste content de rester là avec elle à oublier le monde.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 _Six semaines plus tard_

\- Oh Molly, ma chère tu es splendide ! Couina de joie la mère de Mycroft en entrant dans la pièce dans laquelle Molly se préparait.

\- Nous sommes prêtes, annonça Mary alors qu'elle mettait une dernière fleur dans les cheveux de Molly.

Molly se leva maladroitement. Son ventre de femme enceinte de sept mois se mettait vraiment en travers de son chemin.

\- Merci, Mrs Holmes, mais j'ai l'air énorme. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que je serai une mariée enceinte.

\- Ne sois pas idiote. Tu es spectaculaire. Mrs Holmes posa ses mains sur les épaules de Molly et embrassa ses joues bruyamment. N'est-elle pas stupéfiante ? Demanda-t-elle à Mary.

Molly se tourna vers sa demoiselle d'honneur qui acquiesça avec un large sourire.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle l'est, dit Mary rapidement. Et Molly, tu es enceinte de 7 mois. Tu n'es pas énorme. Tu es radieuse.

Molly sourit rapidement en se regardant dans le miroir.

\- Je le suis.

La matriarche Holmes serra ses épaules doucement.

\- Et s'il te plait appelle moi Violet. Si une personne est assez courageuse pour aimer l'un de mes fils et est assez exceptionnel pour être aimé de lui, elle est plus que la bienvenue pour m'appeler Violet.

Violet Holmes regarda avec tendresse le ventre de Molly.

\- Tu es sur le point de faire de moi une grand-mère. C'est le meilleur, le plus improbable des cadeaux que tu pouvais me faire. Donc s'il te plait appelle moi Violet.

\- Merci Violet. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi ?

\- Mm ? Oh non ! Désolée chérie, te voir si belle m'a distrait. Elle attrapa une boite dans son sac à main. Il y a une tradition dans notre famille et je veux que tu ais cela.

Molly eut le souffle coupé quand Violet ouvrit la boite pour révéler un magnifique bracelet or et saphir.

Violet plaça la boite en douceur dans les mains de Molly.

\- C'est ton 'or et bleu'. Il est dans notre famille depuis des générations et je veux que tu l'ais.

Molly ne put que hocher la tête, en larmes. Mrs Holmes attacha le bracelet au poignet de Molly.

\- Bienvenu dans la famille, Molly Holmes. Je suis tellement heureuse de finalement avoir la fille dont j'ai toujours rêvé.

Molly prit dans ses bras la vieille femme avec force.

\- Merci Maman.

Elle ne savait pas d'où ce mot venait mais l'étreinte de Violet fut une réponse suffisante pour elle.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

\- Maman a donné à Molly le bracelet familial, dit Sherlock en entrant dans la pièce où Mycroft se préparait.

\- Je m'y attendais. Elle aime Molly comme sa fille, répondit Mycroft alors qu'il ajustait son nœud papillon.

\- Eh bien nous n'avons pas placé la barre très haute.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, cher frère. Mycroft se tourna et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'apparence de son frère. Vraiment Sherlock ? Tu ne peux même pas essayer de t'habiller correctement pour mon mariage ?

\- Oh calme toi, Mycroft. Tu vas te marier dans ton jardin avec pas plus de 20 invités. Il n'y aucune raison de monter sur tes grands chevaux.

L'ainé des Holmes soupira et se déplaça pour ajuster le nœud papillon de son frère.

\- Oui, mais c'est ce que Molly et moi voulons. Et tu es mon garçon d'honneur. Fais un effort, veux-tu ?

\- Tu m'as seulement choisi parce que tu n'as aucun amis !

Sherlock haussa les épaules avec dédain.

\- C'est seulement partiellement vrai. Tu es mon petit frère et je t'aime, ajouta Mycroft sérieusement alors qu'il tirait sur la veste de son frère.

Sherlock grimaça.

\- Arrête cette bêtise maintenant, Mycroft. Tu vas me faire vomir.

Mycroft poussa un soupir, secouant son visage.

\- Essaie juste de prétendre que tu m'aimes, au moins plus deux heures ?

Le plus jeune des Holmes tapota la poche de sa veste.

\- Tu l'entendras dans mon discours.

Ce fut maintenant au tour de Mycroft de grimacer.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que je ressens à ce sujet.

Sherlock sourit malicieusement.

\- Effrayé ?

\- Non. Il faudrait plus que ça pour me faire peur.

\- De quoi as-tu peur alors ?

\- De ne pas être un bon père, admit Mycroft.

\- Oh tu seras un père horrible ! Déclara Sherlock comme un fait.

\- Je sais que je peux toujours compter sur toi, frérot.

Sherlock poussa un soupir.

\- Je ne sais ce qui t'inquiète. Tu as été assez chanceux pour choisir l'une des femmes les plus incroyables et les plus loyales au monde comme la mère de ton enfant. Molly sera une mère exceptionnelle et elle fera plus que compenser tous tes défauts.

Mycroft ne manqua pas l'envie sur le visage de son frère. Il n'était pas un idiot. Il savait que Sherlock n'avait aucun sentiment romantique envers Molly. Mais alors que Mycroft avait toujours ignoré sa solitude, Sherlock n'était que trop conscient de cette malédiction. Il craignait de se retrouver seul à nouveau.

Mycroft donna aux revers de son frère un coup.

\- Eh bien j'espère qu'elle sera assez fantastique pour surmonter tes défauts parce que je peux prédire que tu seras un sacré parrain pour notre enfant.

Sherlock resta comme une statue, sauf ses yeux qui clignèrent rapidement.

\- Sherlock ?

\- Parrain ? Demanda Sherlock.

Mycroft acquiesça.

\- Bien sûr. Sauf si tu ne veux pas et –

\- Non, non ! Je le veux. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne pense pas que votre enfant puisse trouver de meilleur parrain. Ce ne serait pas juste de ne pas lui donner une telle opportunité.

Sherlock détourna brusquement le regard. Mycroft fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu pleures ?

Sherlock éclaircit sa gorge.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, Mycroft. Je ne pleure jamais. Maintenant nous ferions mieux d'y aller avant que Molly ne reprenne ses esprits et ne change d'avis sur le fait de t'épouser.

Mycroft hocha la tête et inspira profondément.

\- Ouvre le chemin. Je veux voir ma femme.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Je n'ai pas grand chose à rajouter tellement c'est mignon... J'attends juste le discours de Sherlock avec impatience. On sait tous à quel point il est doué pour ce genre de chose :).**

 **Notes importantes:**

 **La mauvaise (?): Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire... J'espère que vous savourerez le dernier chapitre !**

 **Je suis tellement contente ce soir ! Parce que j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles: Malgré la neige (certains ont peut-être connu ça) je suis enfin presque en Angleterre avec ma petite sœur.  
**

 **1ère bonne nouvelle :** **J'ai reçu une réponse positive pour une seconde traduction d'une fiction sur notre couple préféré. Eh oui ! Nouvelle fiction Mollcroft en cours de traduction!**

 **2ème bonne nouvelle** **(très personnelle): Je vais voir Mark Gatiss jouer dans une pièce de théâtre (mort instantanée à chaque fois que j'y pense... J'arrive pas à réaliser!)**


	28. Chapter 27

Mycroft attendait près de l'autel quand Molly apparut au bras de John Watson. Il pensait qu'il était prêt mais en la voyant marcher vers lui dans sa splendide robe blanche, le bonheur qui rayonnait sur son visage lui coupa le souffle.

Il garda ses yeux fixés sur elle et ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'elle se rapprochait.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle t'épouse, murmura Sherlock.

\- Je sais. Je ne peux pas le croire non plus. Tu es stupéfiante, murmura Mycroft à Molly quand il lui prit la main et se tourna vers le pasteur.

\- La mariée et le marié ont décidé d'écrire leurs propres vœux, annonça plus tard le pasteur alors que la cérémonie suivait son cours.

\- Mon Dieu, Mycroft entendit Sherlock chuchoter.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Mycroft, si quelqu'un m'avait dit quelques années plus tôt que je me tiendrai là devant toi, en ressentant ce que je ressens, je lui aurai dit qu'il était fou. Et pourtant je suis là, plus heureuse que je ne l'aurais jamais cru, sur le point de donner naissance à notre bébé. Mycroft, je n'ai jamais cru que je pourrai aimer quelqu'un comme je t'aime.

Mycroft serra sa main, sa vue se brouillant de larmes. Elle continua tandis que sa voix se brisait et que les larmes coulaient.

\- Mycroft, je promets d'être ton amante, ta compagne et ton amie, ta partenaire dans notre rôle de parent, ton alliée dans le conflit, ta plus grande fan et ton adversaire le plus prévenant. Je serai ta camarade dans l'aventure, ton élève et ton professeur, ta consolation dans la déception, ta complice dans les méfaits. Ceci est mon vœu sacré pour toi, Mycroft. Je serai toujours à tes côtés, peu importe à quel point c'est dur, peu importe à quel point c'est difficile. Je serai là. Je marcherai avec toi main dans la main partout où notre voyage nous mènera, c'est tout pour moi.

Mycroft dû se retenir de la tirer à lui et de l'embrasser devant tout le monde. Il se contenta de porter sa main à sa bouche et de l'embrasser.

\- Mycroft ? L'encourage le pasteur.

\- Voilà que ça bloque, murmura Sherlock, ce qui fit à moitié sourire Mycroft.

\- Molly, tu me connais mieux que quoiqu'on que dans ce monde et curieusement tu as réussi à m'aimer. Tu es ma meilleure amie et mon véritable amour. Je me souviens un jour nous avons parlé d'amour et je t'ai dit que n'y croyais pas. Je me souviens de ton choc et de ta peine, et je peux comprendre pourquoi maintenant. C'était probablement la plus grande infamie que j'ai jamais dite. Comment pourrais-je ne pas croire en l'amour quand je t'ai dans ma vie ? Parfaite, magnifique, aimante et douce Molly. J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais un homme intelligent vivant dans un monde d'idiots mais j'étais l'idiot. Idiot pour ne pas avoir réalisé la première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi que tu deviendrais la personne la plus importante de ma vie, la personne que j'aimerai plus que la raison ne le permette. Il y a encore une part de moi aujourd'hui qui ne peux pas croire que je suis l'homme chanceux qui va t'épouser. Je vois ces vœux non pas comme des promesses mais comme des privilèges : Je vais rire avec toi et pleurer avec toi, prendre soin de toi et partager avec toi. Je vais me battre avec toi et marcher avec toi, construire avec toi et vivre avec toi. Lao Tzu a dit, ' _Aimer quelqu'un profondément vous rend fort. Être aimer par quelqu'un donne beaucoup de courage'_. Jamais des paroles aussi vraies n'ont été prononcées parce que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi courageux ou plus fort que ce jour-là. Je veux déclarer devant tout le monde que pour eux tu n'es peut-être qu'une personne. Pour moi, Molly, tu es le monde.

Molly ne montra pas la même retenue que Mycroft avait eu et l'attira avec passion dans un baiser.

\- Trop tôt, chérie, gloussa Mary en l'arrachant de Mycroft.

Une fois que le pasteur eut fini et les ait déclaré mari et femme, Mycroft eut finalement sa chance.

\- Enfin. Ma femme, chuchota-t-il en savourant le son de ses mots. Je pensais que ce moment n'arriverait jamais.

Il l'embrassa passionnément, oubliant les gens, le bruit. C'était juste Molly et lui. Molly Holmes, sa femme.

Un sonore « ahem » le ramena à la réalité.

\- Vous ne voulez pas arrêter ça. Les gens attendent et on ne veut pas qu'ils vomissent sur ce sol en marbre, n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota Sherlock au couple en train de s'embrasser.

Le reste de la fête se déroula parfaitement jusqu'à ce que Sherlock fasse son discours de témoin.

\- Ça va aller Mycroft. C'est seulement Sherlock.

\- Oui. Dieu nous garde.

Sherlock continua joyeusement.

\- J'ai connu Mycroft toute ma vie et quand je pense à lui, les premières mots qui me viennent à l'esprit sont 'égoïste', 'froid', 'impassible', 'sournois'. Dois-je continuer ?

\- Non c'est bon, frérot, ils voient le tableau, répondit Mycroft dans un murmure ennuyé.

Il était reconnaissant que Molly tienne sa main. Le frère regarda rapidement Mycroft.

\- Très bien.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda ses notes une nouvelle fois.

\- Je pensais que rien ne pouvait affecter mon frère parce qu'il ne semblait aimer que deux choses : son pays et son gâteau mais seulement jusqu'à ce que Molly Hooper, ou devrais-je dire Molly Holmes, entre dans sa vie. Quand j'ai su pour Molly et Mycroft, j'ai été choqué. Elle est tout le contraire de mon frère. Elle est drôle alors qu'il est ennuyant ; naïve quand il est rusé. Je pensais qu'il allait la détruire. Qui aurait cru qu'elle serait elle qui le sauverai ?

Mycroft lâcha un soupir de soulagement qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il retenait.

\- Parce que ce Mycroft, son frère cadet fit un geste en désignant l'ainé Holmes, n'est rien comparé au Mycroft que j'ai connu avant. Quand on les voit ensemble, une fois qu'on dépasse l'improbabilité de la relation, on peut voir l'homme qu'il est devenu pour elle. Et cela me permet de penser que peut-être, peut-être il pourrait être digne d'être avec une femme aussi gentille, aimante et courageuse que Molly Hooper. Je ne suis pas du genre à connaître l'amour, ni même à croire en ce défaut chimique mais quand je vois la manière dont ils se regardent l'un et l'autre, la manière dont ils se sourient et tous les sacrifices et les épreuves qu'ils ont endurés pour être ici aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que l'amour vaut peut-être la peine qu'on lui court après finalement.

Sherlock se tourna vers son frère.

\- Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je t'ai demandé si tu avais trouvé un poisson rouge pour partager ton bol, mais à l'époque je me moquais simplement de toi et de ton incapacité à créer des relations. A cette époque, je n'ai jamais pensé que L'Homme de glace pouvait ressentir des sentiments humains, mais Molly t'a guéri. Je te vois heureux, Mycroft, extrêmement heureux. Et je dois dire que ça te va bien ; et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ça ne m'ennuie pas autant que je le pensais. Je suppose que finalement, tu n'es pas la pire personne que j'ai rencontré.

\- Merci, Sherlock, répondit Mycroft, incapable de cacher, pour la première fois, l'émotion dans sa réponse.

Il savait que Sherlock n'était pas du genre à partager mais ce qu'il venait de dire était la façon qu'avait son frère de montrer qu'il tenait à lui.

\- Oh et Molly, laisse- moi te dire un secret de famille. Si tu as besoin de lui demander quelque chose, donne- lui une part de Forêt Noire avec de la crème fouettée. Attend jusqu'au rush du sucre et demande lui tout ce que tu veux.

Molly eut un petit rire.

\- C'est noté.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, mon frère, mais Molly a d'autres attributs qui me donnent un bien meilleur rush que n'importe quel gâteau ne pourra jamais faire. Elle a déjà compris le truc et crois-moi, elle peut obtenir ce qu'elle veut.

\- Mycroft ! Molly vira au rouge pivoine.

Son mari rit et embrassa son front.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à ça, ma chérie.

\- Regardez. Ils sont horriblement heureux. Sherlock grimaça. Peu importe, Mycroft et Molly, soyez heureux ensemble le plus longtemps possible.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

\- Monsieur, c'est votre frère au téléphone. Il semble qu'il est temps, annonça Anthea alors que l'avion touchait le tarmac.

\- Qu'est-ce que – Mycroft pâlit en réalisant ce que Anthea voulait dire.

Il attrapa le téléphone.

\- Parle- moi.

\- Mycroft enfin ! Où étais-tu ? J'essaie de t'appeler depuis une heure.

\- Tu savais que j'étais à Zurich ! C'était seulement un voyage de deux jours. Je viens d'atterrir. Où es-tu ? Il pointa ses affaires pour qu'Anthea les mette en ordre.

\- Molly est en train d'accoucher. Je l'ai emmenée à St Bart il y a plus d'une heure.

\- Mais ce n'est pas prévu avant trois semaines. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

\- Le docteur a dit qu'elle allait bien. C'est assez courant que le premier enfant naisse avant la fin du trimestre. Molly est dilatée d'à peine trois centimètres. Tu as encore le temps.

Mycroft grimaça en sortant de l'avion.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui m'inquiète le plus – que tu saches de combien ma femme est dilatée ou que tu saches ce que ça veut dire.

\- Oh du calme. J'ai étudié le sujet de la grossesse. C'est mon filleul après tout. J'ai besoin d'être au top de ma forme. J'ai aussi réalisé que je n'aurai pas dû lui prendre de la nourriture indienne. Apparemment, la nourriture épicée a tendance à provoquer l'accouchement.

\- Sherlock, grogna Mycroft mais il ne pouvait pas blâmer son frère.

Molly adorait la nourriture épicée et c'était probablement elle qui avait persuadé Sherlock.

Son frère poussa un soupir.

\- Je dois y aller.

\- Je serai là dans 45 minutes je pense. Dis-lui juste que je l'aime.

\- Bien sûr, je vais lui dire que je l'aime.

Mycroft se pinça le nez.

\- Sherlock...

\- Te contrarier est toujours aussi amusant. Je lui dirai – non pas qu'elle ait besoin qu'on le lui rappelle. Arrive juste ici en un seul morceau.

Sherlock raccrocha avant que Mycroft n'ait eu la chance d'ajouter quelque chose.

\- Je vais être père.

Mycroft eut un regard abasourdi.

\- Et vous réalisez ça seulement maintenant ? C'était plutôt évident depuis quelques mois, ajouta Anthea en regardant son patron. Vous lui avez déjà dit ?

\- Lui dire quoi ?

\- A propos de votre retraite. Ce pays ne sera pas le même sans vous, monsieur.

Mycroft secoua sa tête en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Non elle ne sait pas encore. Je connais Molly par cœur. Elle aurait probablement essayé de me dissuader de faire ça en pensant que je le faisais pour elle.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

Mycroft se tourna vers son assistante personnelle et rencontra son regard, elle avait besoin de voir qu'il pensait chaque mot.

\- Non je ne le fais pas pour elle. Je le fais pour moi. J'ai 46 ans, j'ai assez d'argent que je ne sais quoi en faire et c'est probablement ma seule chance de faire l'expérience d'être père. Tu sais que, peu importe à quel point je veux mettre ma famille en premier, avec notre métier, ce sera pratiquement impossible. Je finirai par rater ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots, ses premiers rires, et ses premiers jours d'école. Les anniversaires, les leçons de vélo, et toutes ces petites choses qui font qu'une enfance vaut la peine d'être vécue. Je connais Molly. Elle comprendra toujours et elle ne me fera jamais sentir que je suis un mauvais père, pourtant je sentirai toujours que c'est le cas.

\- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, monsieur. Vous nous manquerez.

Il sourit. Son assistante était comme lui. Pas de sentiment. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle ils avaient fait une si bonne équipe. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire avec ses mots : il allait lui manquer.

\- Vous savez que je ne serai jamais très loin. Je me tiendrai dans l'ombre. Il eut un petit rire. Si mon frère peut être le seul détective consultant au monde, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas être le consultant du gouvernement ? Larry Smith sera un excellent remplaçant et vous savez tout ce qu'il y a savoir pour qu'il soit presque aussi bon que moi.

\- Personne ne peut être aussi bon que vous, monsieur.

\- Évidemment, mais nous pouvons rêver, n'est -ce pas ?

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

Quand Mycroft arriva à l'hôpital, sa femme était déjà assistée par des médecins et des infirmières, et il serait à jamais reconnaissant à son frère de lui avoir tenu compagnie et de lui avoir tenu la main.

\- Oh Dieu merci tu es là ! S'exclama Sherlock dès que Mycroft entra dans la pièce. Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore j'aurai supporté ça.

\- Mycroft.

Le soulagement de Molly fut palpable.

\- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, ma chérie.

Il prit la relève de Sherlock et tint la main de Molly.

\- Sois prudent, Mycroft. Molly peut sembler fragile mais elle a une poigne de fer. Je suis presque sûr qu'elle m'a cassé quelques doigts.

Sherlock fléchit les doigts avec précaution en grimaçant un peu. Lors d'une nouvelle contraction, Molly attrapa la main de Mycroft et la serra aussi fort qu'elle le put, le faisait grimacer légèrement.

\- J'te l'avais dit, déclara Sherlock doucement.

\- Il ne mérite rien du tout ! C'est sa faute ! Elle grogna de douleur.

\- Bien sûr ma chérie, serre aussi fort que tu veux, répondit doucement Mycroft en caressant les cheveux sur le front brûlant de Molly.

Sherlock essaya de cacher son sourire.

\- Je serai dehors. Bonne chance, Molly.

Le docteur entra quelques minutes plus tard, faisant savoir à Molly qu'il était temps.

\- Ok, c'est le moment Molly. A chaque contraction, poussez aussi fort que vous pouvez ok ?

Elle hocha la tête, attrapant la main de son époux plus fort et espéra que son corps accepte ce que la Nature lui destinait.

\- Tu t'en sors très bien Molly, tu es si forte.

Mycroft lui murmura des encouragements.

\- Nous ne ferons plus jamais l'amour, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Haleta-t-elle entre les poussées.

\- Compris, répondit doucement Mycroft alors que l'infirmière grognait.

C'était probablement quelque chose qu'elle entendait tous les jours.

\- Je suis sérieuse. Tu ne me toucheras plus jamais. Tout est de ta faute !

\- Je sais. Tu me l'as déjà dit.

\- C'est toi qui devrais essayer de pousser une boule de bowling à travers une paille ! Cria-t-elle pendant le pic de sa dernière contraction.

\- Je le ferais si je pouvais.

\- Ok, Molly, vous devez vous reposer pendant quelques minutes maintenant. Le bébé est en route et ne glissera pas en arrière. On doit se reposer pour éviter les larmes. Il suffit de lutter contre l'envie de pousser.

Molly reposa sa tête lourdement sur la tête.

\- Je n'en peux plus, Mycroft. Des larmes d'épuisement remplir ses yeux. Je pensais que j'étais assez forte mais je ne peux pas.

Le docteur prit sa place au pied du lit une nouvelle fois.

\- Ok Molly, il est temps de pousser à nouveau. Une ou deux de plus et vous aurez votre magnifique bébé.

Elle secoua sa tête, regardant Mycroft avec tant de désespoir que ça lui fit mal au cœur.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée je ne peux pas.

Mycroft lâcha sa main et posa son front contre le sien brûlant.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux, Molly Holmes. Tu es la personne la plus forte, la plus courageuse que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tu as gardé notre bébé en sécurité alors qu'il était censé mourir. Tu n'as jamais perdu confiance et tu as été assez forte pour rester avec moi. Molly love, tu peux le faire. Je t'aime et je te connais. Une fois de plus, Molly, juste une de plus.

Elle hocha la tête et mordit sa lèvre alors même que son esprit enregistrait sa lassitude. Il l'avait soutenue pour lui donner plus poids. Grognant et faisant des sons presque sauvages, Molly poussa aussi fort qu'elle le put. Mycroft ne savait pas si c'était possible mais il pouvait presque sentir sa douleur.

Puis le temps s'arrêta et ils entendirent les gémissements d'un nouveau-né. Mycroft embrassa le front de Molly avec soulagement.

\- Est-ce que le papa voudrait couper le cordon ?

Mycroft hocha la tête, muet d'émotion. Il prit il prit la paire de ciseaux chirurgicaux d'une main tremblante et baissa les yeux vers son enfant.

Il était encore couvert de sang mais il était la chose la plus magnifique chose que Mycroft ait jamais vue et pour la première fois de sa vie, Mycroft n'eut pas honte des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne le blesserez pas, dit le docteur en voyant son hésitation.

Mycroft coupa le cordon ombilical et se tourna vers sa femme avec un sourire éclatant.

\- Il est parfait Molly. Notre fils est juste parfait.

Sa voix était rauque d'émotion.

\- Un fils ? Elle lâcha un petit sanglot de bonheur. Un fils. Nous avons notre Matthew Sherlock Holmes.

Son mari se tint à nouveau à ses côté pendant que l'infirmière nettoyait le bébé. Il embrassa tendrement ses lèvres.

\- Il est absolument adorable. Merci pour ce magnifique cadeau, ma chérie.

\- Tu avais raison sur le fait que c'était un garçon.

\- Bien sûr que j'avais raison. J'ai toujours raison, répondit-il en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

\- Si c'est ce que tu penses.

L'infirmière revint et plaça le bébé dans les bras de Molly. Elle baissa les yeux sur le petit paquet avec émerveillement.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que nous avons fait quelque chose de si magnifique et de si parfait.

Elle prit avec précaution les petites mains de son fils dans les siennes. Mycroft s'assit sur une chaise près du lit, passant un bras derrière ses épaules et posant l'autre sur leur fils.

\- Tu l'as rendu parfait, Molly. Tu peux seulement créer la perfection.

Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire.

\- Je pensais que rien n'était parfait.

\- Tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle. Tu es parfaite pour moi.

\- Tu es papa.

Sa voix se brisa d'émotion.

\- Et tu es maman. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai failli manquer ça. C'est une bonne chose que j'ai réalisé ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Je t'aime, Mycroft.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Molly.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

Ce fut bien plus tard, alors que Mycroft était assis sur la chaise de l'hôpital, tenant leur fils endormi à côté d'une Molly endormie que Sherlock fit son entrée avec des ballons, un paquet cadeau et un énorme ours en peluche bleu tenant une pancarte « C'est un garçon ! »

Molly ouvrit ses yeux et sourit à Sherlock.

\- Tu n'avais pas à apporter des cadeaux.

Il attacha le ballon au pied du lit.

\- Apparemment c'est une tradition d'apporter quelque chose pour la mère et l'enfant. Il tendit le sac à Molly. La fille de la boutique de cadeaux a dit que ce sont les essentiels pour une mère.

Son frère ne manqua le regard furtif d'envie dans les yeux de Sherlock quand il regarda le bébé.

\- Voudrais- tu tenir ton neveu ? Demanda Mycroft en se levant prudemment pour ne pas réveiller son fils.

\- Non, merci je n'en vois pas l'intérêt pour l'instant. Il ne peut rien faire.

Mycroft connaissait son frère mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même et savait que Sherlock ressentait de l'appréhension et de la peur mais certainement pas du désintérêt.

\- Nous l'avons appelé Matthew Sherlock, dit Molly avec un petit sourire alors qu'elle ouvrait le sac que Sherlock avait apporté. Allez, Sherlock, prend-le, il ne va pas se casser. Les bébés ne sont pas aussi fragiles que tu le penses.

Mycroft sourit à sa femme. Molly pouvait lire en Sherlock aussi bien qu'il le pouvait. Finalement, Mycroft vint se tenir devant son frère.

\- Assure-toi juste que tu soutiennes son cou et tout ira bien.

Il mit le bébé dans les bras de Sherlock qui se raidit dès que Mycroft lâcha prise. Sherlock relâcha son souffle et regarda le bébé endormi dans ses bras.

Pendant ce temps, Mycroft fit le tour du lit et s'assit à côté de Molly. Sherlock se relaxa légèrement après quelques secondes et se tourna vers les nouveaux parents.

\- Eh bien je suppose qu'on peut remercier la génétique que votre enfant n'ait pas son nez.

Il fit un mouvement de la tête en direction de Mycroft.

\- Hey ! J'aime son nez !

\- Oui et tu es probablement la seule, déclara Sherlock en baissant le regard sur son neveu une nouvelle fois.

Mycroft eut un petit rire.

\- J'ai eu exactement la même pensée.

\- John et Mary viendront plus tard, dit Sherlock en regardant toujours le bébé. Vous croyez que je pourrais emprunter votre bébé un de ces jours pour aller sur des affaires ?

Il leva le regard.

\- Il est plutôt mignon. Je suis presque sûr que ça rendrait les gens plus confiants.

\- Dispute- toi avec lui sur ce sujet, je suis trop fatiguée.

Molly donna un petit coup de coude à son mari tandis qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu nous demande de t'autoriser à amener notre fils sur des scènes de crime ?

La voix de Mycroft se durcit.

\- Eh bien oui mais pas exclusivement. J'aurai peut-être besoin de lui pendant les enquêtes ou pour courtiser des femmes.

\- Tu connais notre réponse n'est-ce pas ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

\- Ça coûte rien de demander et de toute façon vous verrez que Sherlock Jr demandera à venir avec moi bien assez tôt. N'est-ce pas bébé ? Bien sûr ! Oncle Sherlock t'apprendra tout ce qu'il sait.

Molly se pencha plus près de Mycroft et chuchota.

\- Est-ce bizarre que je trouve ça plutôt mignon ?

\- Si tu n'étais pas bizarre, tu ne m'aurais pas choisi.

Mycroft bougea sa tête pour l'embrasser.

\- S'il vous plait retenez- vous devant le bébé. Nous ne voulons pas qu'il finisse en thérapie.

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel et resta silencieux. Sherlock jeta un regard à l'horloge et poussa un soupir avec une déception évidente.

\- Lestrade m'attend au Yard. Je suis déjà en retard.

Il recommença à fixer le nourrisson endormi mais ne fit rien pour le quitter.

\- Tu sais que tu peux venir le voir quand tu veux n'est-ce pas ? Encouragea Molly. Je rentre au Domaine demain et la porte sera toujours ouverte. Peu importe quand tu veux passer du temps avec nous, viens nous voir.

Sherlock finalement rendit le bébé à Molly.

\- Je pourrais passer demain soir. Juste pour voir comment Sherlock Jr s'installe.

\- Tu sais que son nom n'est pas Sherlock, n'est-ce pas, dit Molly en attrapant son fils avant de se rallonger contre Mycroft.

\- Ça l'est pour moi, sourit Sherlock. Quoi qu'il en soit, profite de ton fils jusqu'à ce qu'il me préfère à toi. Sherlock rajusta son manteau. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai besoin d'affronter un criminel.

\- Il va beaucoup trop gâter notre enfant, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Molly quand la porte se referma derrière Sherlock.

\- Sans aucun doute, confirma Mycroft, il enroula ses bras autour de Molly et de leur fils. Il embrassa le haut de sa tête alors que le bébé commençait à bouger dans ses bras. Je t'aime, Molly Holmes. Merci de m'avoir donné une famille.

\- Et merci d'être l'homme que j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais. Je suis une épouse chanceuse et c'est un garçon chanceux. Et aussi...

\- Et quoi aussi ?

\- Tu sais que je ne le pensais pas, hein ?

\- Ne pensais pas quoi, ma chérie ? Demanda Mycroft incapable de contenir le sourire dans sa voix. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Le truc sur le sexe- je ne le pensais pas.

\- Oh ? Pour être honnête je savais que tu n'en aurais jamais assez de mon corps, se moqua-t-il.

Elle secoua sa tête et regarda affectueusement le bébé.

\- Papa est fou n'est-ce pas ? Oui il l'est, et maman l'aime encore plus quand il est bête.

\- Oh Molly, Molly, Molly, Molly, dit Mycroft d'une voix chantante en posant sa joue sur le haut de sa tête. Tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous était inattendu et pourtant je ne voudrais pas qu'il en soit autrement. Tu es ma vie. Toi et Matthew.

\- Et tu es le nôtre, Mycroft. Essaie de rester en sécurité pour nous, ok ?

Mycroft sourit. Maintenant était le moment parfait pour lui dire au sujet de sa retraite.

\- En parlant de sécurité, j'ai de grandes nouvelles pour toi.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **The End**

 **Bonjour tout le monde! Désolée pour le retard mais la connexion internet est limitée! Bref j'espère que vous avez aimé cette fiction. Vous allez me manquer mais pas de panique je reviens avec une autre fiction Mollcroft dans très très peu de temps. J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous !**

 **Bisous ! xxxx**


	29. The End

**Ladies & Gentlemen,**

Ceci est donc la fin de cette incroyable histoire et le début de mes remerciements.

Je dois rappeler que tout le mérite revient à **steffy2106**. Sans elle l'histoire n'existerait même pas.

Je remercie tous ceux/ toutes celles qui ont lus cette fiction et particulièrement ceux/ celles qui ont pris le temps de me laisser de petits voire de très gros commentaires! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça donne envie de continuer de traduire quand on reçoit ça!

C'est grâce à vous que l'histoire peut continuer.

Merci à mes deux relectrices 3

Je sais que le couple Mycroft/ Molly n'est pas très connu pourtant je pense que c'est un couple vraiment parfait et _pourquoi pas vraisemblable?_

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui va suivre mais je compte bien continuer les traductions : DEUX oui DEUX vont bientôt arriver pour Molly/ Mycroft et j'espère que les histoires vont vous plaire (autant qu'elles m'ont plus). + Pour ceux que ça intéressent j'ai une fiction sur _Esprits Criminels_ qui va bientôt débarquer!

Merci encore mille fois! C'est grâce à vous que cette traduction est arrivée à son terme!

Gros bisous xxxxxx


End file.
